Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Ultimate Weapon
by RBBBH
Summary: The turtles are back on fine form but so is someone else... ? (N.B Chapter ratings may vary but generally T) Leonardo/OC April/Casey (I do not own TMNT Characters - just my OC) COMPLETED - Please R&R - thanks friends x
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Sometimes there are incidences that will remain with you forever. They somehow get inside you, make you realise that you are not alone and they give you a purpose. That is exactly how the lone figure on the rooftop felt at exactly that moment. Clad all in black the figure darted in and out of the shadows the footsteps making no sound with every movement. Following swiftly behind were a group of males. These were the very same males who had just been disturbed by the figure whilst in the middle of terrorising a frightened young couple.

This was the mission, protect the innocents, fight for justice and keep the peace. This was what happened every night. The shadows providing the perfect cover for the lone warrior's mission. New York City was full of idiots and criminals all begging to be knocked into shape and that was one thing that could easily be done. Having practised martial arts since a child this warrior easily took out each and every one who stepped up to challenge and these idiots were no exception. Having knocked each one out the figure disappeared into the darkness.

Unknown to the vigilante someone else had been watching their every move and watching with great interest, inside his mind he couldn't quite believe that **drongo** was here **AGAIN **– stepping on his turf and disrupting his crime fighting. It was incredibly annoying. He always seemed to be here before him scouting out the area and homing in on every available rescue. Now Raphael had had enough – it was time that this kid learnt who the real hero was. Jumping down from the highest point he began to pursue this figure in black. Over the next roof he was suddenly greeted with another familiar sight.

"Too late Freaks" was spray painted across the opposite wall.

"Why you little…" began Raphael "Hey, you so tough why not come out and show yourself". There was no response, just the sound of a dog barking in the distance. Time to head back to his brothers and for probably yet another lecture. He was in no mood for lectures. Especially if it involved one from his elder brother Leo Mr "I never do anything out of line".

Descending into the underground Raphael suddenly thought of the old Sewer den. All that happened last year with the Shredder and the Foot meant that they had to move and find another underground hideout. An abandoned underground train station had become the new home and with a few home from home extras it soon became quite comfortable.

"Hey-up" he muttered as he entered, hanging up his weapons on the wall rack. Leonardo wasn't there – luckily. He was probably training - again. That was all he did beside boss them all around. Youngest brother Mikey looked up to inspect Raphael.

"Where you bin?" was the first question, before Raph could answer Mikey carried on in a rushed excited voice: "you're in big trouble! Master Splinter is on the war path, seriously bra I wouldn't want to be in your shoes – or feet – you know we aren't supposed to go out alone"

"Shut it Mikey" snapped Raphael "I can't keep sitting round waiting for our _leader_ to put any plans into action and there are people that need help out there you know"

"Any sign of your _little friend_?" asked Michaelangelo with a huge smirk on his face. He knew how fed up Raphael was with this vigilante.

Before Raphael could answer, Splinter appeared.

"My son, you have once again failed to obey my rules"

"I know sensei but I can't stay in whilst they is butt to kick – this city is full if criminals and I want them to know they can't get away with it whilst I am around"

"Or _your friend_" interrupted Michealangelo, still smirking. Raphael glared at him.

"My son I understand your desire to protect the humans of this city – but you must work as a team – you and your brothers"

"But Master if they never want to go out topside when I do how can we work as a team?"

"You must learn to have patience" was Splinter's simple response

Raphael turned and headed off to his room – at least he wasn't being punished this time. After shutting the door he was tempted to slam his fist into it. He was fuming. This figure in black had mocked him for the last time – next time he was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The following night

Reaching the end of the alleyway the figure knew it was time to stop running and time to relax – let the night be the cover. Suddenly there was movement ahead. A large shadow loomed out of the darkness.

"Time for you and I to have a little chat" began Raphael, drawing out his sais and stepping forward. Although unarmed, the figure knew the level of skill possessed. Flipping forward the 2 sais were easily removed from the opponents grip and then kicked out of reach.

Back in the den Leonardo noticed the absence of his brother.

"Where's Raph?"

Mikey shrugged and then looked like he remembered.

"Oh I know, he mentioned something earlier about going out to take a little revenge – don't know what that could mean?"

Leonardo paused for a moment. He knew exactly where his brother had gone "Seriously Mikey…? He's gone after that vigilante – we must get Donnie and go – if he loses his temper that geezer will be in big trouble"

Embroiled in a fierce battle neither of the two opponents would give up. Raphael took a step back. This guy was good. A little too good. He was going to have to be a bit clever with this one. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey, look out, behind you" he shouted. The figure turned for the briefest of seconds and that was all it took. "WHACK" he hit the vigilante in the back of the head sending them straight to the floor in a heap – just as his brothers arrived on scene.

"Raphael!" started Leonardo "you idiot – what on earth do you think you are doing?"

Michealangelo and Donatello bent down besides the crumpled heap of black. Donatello quickly checked the vitals – breathing was okay, pulse was there but weak and this individual was losing a lot of blood.

"You were never there – I got fed up! Why does it always have to be your way – or no way – this guy has been driving me mad – he needed taking out" exclaimed Raphael staring angrily at his brother "He called us freaks – he was mocking us and I am not having it"

As the 2 brothers continued arguing Donatello gently removed the hood from the assailant.

"Whoa" said Michaelangelo in response to the sight of long blonde hair from under the hood. His jaw hit the floor.

Leonardo and Raphael were still arguing. It was beginning to get heated.

"Hey guys!" began Donatello "there's a bit of an issue here"

His brothers ignored him and carried out shoving each other.

"HEY!" shouted Mickey "will you guys knock it off!"

They stopped and looked over. Leonardo bent down beside his brothers.

"Nice work Raph – you beat up a girl – how very heroic of you!"

Raphael shrugged "I didn't know! How on earth was I supposed to know it was a girl – she didn't look like a girl"

"Yeah Raph" began Michealangelo "but she does now". He bent in closer "oh boy does she".

Leonardo looked at his brother "Mikey will you stop slobbering and move out the way"

"What we gonna do Leo? She's bleeding heavily so we gotta make a decision"

"I've got an answer to that Donnie, we dump her at the hospital – let them take care of her" growled Raphael. All 3 brothers looked at him "What? It's their job!"

Leonardo collected the girl up carefully "I think we take her back with us – Donnie you can patch her up can't you?"

Donatello nodded "Sure"

"Good" he turned to Raphael "we are not dumping her anywhere – we owe her"

"Where d'ya get that idea from? We owe her nothing."

"I sometimes can't even believe I am related to you" replied Leonardo before turning his back on his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Back in the den they all watched as Donatello gently stitched her head.

"Good job she's unconscious – this would hurt"

"Pity she ain't awake then" quipped Raphael before getting up and walking to his room.

"All done" said Donatello as he tied up the last one.

Michaelangelo leaned in for a closer look "She's a babe" he breathed.

"Mikey, you're doing it again, give the girl some space" began Leonardo. He looked at the girl lying there and once again found it hard to believe that his stupid nutcase brother hadn't realised she was a female. Her long blonde hair hung in waves about her face and shoulders, her features were delicate and doll like. But there were 2 other reasons why you wouldn't say this vigilante was a boy so whether you could see her face didn't even come into it!

"What are we going to tell Master Splinter?" asked Donatello. Leonardo thought for a moment.

"He deserves the truth" he replied simply "Raph needs to learn to control himself and perhaps a punishment from Sensei will go some way towards that".

It was like being underwater. There were sounds but they appeared muffled and distant. Rebecca felt herself being lifted up and placed down on something soft like a sofa. She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes but the voices were getting clearer.

"What do you think her name is? Do you think she'll like pizza?"

"Mikey I have no idea I just want to know what she's been doing out there – and why"

They sounded male. Inside her head she was screaming but still she couldn't move. Had they drugged her? Where was she? Why the Hell couldn't she move? This was so frustrating. Then she remembered. She knew exactly what had happened. One of those freaks had knocked her out and perhaps the others had brought her to their hideout. Oh shit. How exactly was she going to play this? Why oh why did I look round?! She was really annoyed at herself for falling for that one.

The voices were moving – they were no longer close by her. This could be her chance to survey the situation. Hopefully they wouldn't be looking in her direction.

Without moving any other part of her body she slowly took a peek. It looked like she was in some sort of underground place – not that it was particularly surprising as they would hardly live in a penthouse apartment downtown. Two of them were standing a dozen or so feet away and the other two she could not see. Shit shit shit, they could be anywhere. This was not going to be easy. She would have to wait until they went to sleep – do giant reptiles sleep? What if they never sleep? Her head was banging and her mind was spinning, she closed her eyes again to think.

"Hey guys" sparked an over-excited voice right by her – it was so loud she almost jumped out of her skin "I think I saw her eyelids move, she could be waking up"

Suddenly she felt pressure on her neck – one of them was touching her – checking her pulse. She really wished she was anywhere but here and she really wished he would stop touching her.

"According to her measurements and pulse she should be w.."

"Her measurements!" giggled the over excited one "you been getting the old tape measure out Donnie – and you call me the perve"

"Very funny" came another voice – the one she assumed was called "Donnie".

"Miss, can you hear me?"

_Yes I can hear you_ – she answered in her head – _now take your goddamn hand off my neck!_

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

_I could. But I'm not going to so leave me alone!_

Something cold was suddenly thrown at her. The shock made her forget herself and her eyes shot open and she shot up, gasping. Water. It was cold water.

"What on earth was that for?" she shrieked.

The three turtles stood back aghast. Obviously they weren't expecting a reaction like that.

"It was to help you come round" chirped the one in an orange mask.

"Yes Mikey, it was to dab, not to throw!" exclaimed the purple masked one

"Oops – um, sorry" he shuffled his feet and looked awkward.

Rebecca stood up and then suddenly felt dizzy, she swayed and fell back down.

"Hey there, take it easy" the purple one "you need to rest – you lost a lot of blood"

"Yes and who do I thank for that privilege?

"Our brother has a lot of anger issues but he will be punished" he continued

"How do you feel? Do you want a drink, something to eat?" the orange one was in her face again.

She shifted backwards, not liking the way he got so close "No, nothing. I just wanna get out of here"

"And you will, but for now you gotta take it easy"

Rebecca lifted her eyes to meet those of the blue masked one, he was looking down at her holding her gaze for a few seconds and then turning away. In that moment he asked her a question:

"What were you doing? Why were you fighting out there?"

She folded her arms and kept quiet. _Yes they could make her stay – for a while – but they couldn't make her speak._

"Do you have a name?" came the next question. She turned her head away – still refusing to answer him. _After all, why should she?_

He soon got the message and came back to face her, crouching down so they were on the same eye level.

"So, you want to play it like that do you?"

He rose to his feet. Standing at well over six foot his size was more than a little intimidating. She didn't show fear though and remained tight lipped.

"Aww, come on" whined the orange masked one holding out a hand "I'm Mikey"

_Like she was really interested._ Keeping her arms folded across her chest she said nothing.

"Leave it Mikey, she ain't gona play ball. She don't wanna talk then that's her choice"

_Damn right it was!_

"What is going on here?" the sound of Splinter cut through the tension. Rebecca remained still expecting to see another freaky reptile but instead she found herself confronted by giant rat. _Oh God this was getting worse by the minute._

The blue masked one approached the rat.

"Father, we had to bring her here" _Father? Jees, what was it with these wierdos?_

"Raph hurt her - she lost a lot of blood"

The rat considered his words and frowned "Ah that would explain why he's hiding in his room – leave him to me"

_Was this really happening? This was like a bad dream. Talking rats now on top of the freaky giant reptiles – this was a nightmare!_

"What is your name child?" Rebecca turned her head. _Shit. The rat was asking her a question and unlike the reptiles she felt she couldn't ignore him._

"She's not tal.." began the blue masked one

"Rebecca" she interrupted. The three turtles stared at her.

"And how did this happen Miss Rebecca?"

She looked him square in the face and re-counted the events that led up to tonight and all her run-ins with Raphael. The rat nodded, stroking his rather long beard as he listened.

"I apologise for my son, I will now speak with him. Please rest – take all the time you need".

"Thank you sensei". The blue one bowed as the rat left the room. _I mean, really!?_

"How come you spoke with him? Is it just turtles you have an issue with?" He was bending down next to her again. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"No" she replied "I don't have an issue with you – well not much of one anyway"

"Hey, she can talk!" exclaimed Mikey. The other two glared at him.

Her eyes were a deep blue, much like his own. Intense. The look she gave him was intense. Leonardo felt as if she was looking for something.

"Look. If I **have **to stay here for a while I want to set some ground rules" she began "No stupid questions, no touching me and no creeping up out of no-where"

"Anything else?" mocked the blue masked one

"No. I think that's it" she stared up at him as he rose to his full height.

"Well, miss. I am Leonardo, these are my brothers – Michealangelo and Donatello. Raphael is the idiot you met and Splinter is our master, teacher and father. He taught us all we know"

_Fascinating._ Thought Rebecca.

"How can a rat be your father? I mean, genetics, logic? it just doesn't fit"

The one called Leonardo smiled "He is our adoptive father, he raised us from infants"

"Oh, now I get it". Again she gave him _that _look. Intense. Leonardo studied her face for a moment – again she was looking right through him. He turned away walking to the other end of the room feeling uncomfortable.

The one called Mikey sat next to her "You sure you aren't hungry? We got food, and no we don't eat pondweed".

Rebecca felt herself soften a little.

"I could do with a glass of water. To drink though not to have thrown over me"

"Yeah, sorry about that – I'll go get you one"

Donatello looked at her as Michealangelo exited quickly "How did you learn to fight so well?" This question was a difficult one. She would have to be a careful here.

"Same as you" She replied simply "A good teacher and plenty of practice"

Mikey returned with a glass of water which he handed to her carefully.

She eyed it suspiciously. Looked safe enough and didn't smell dodgy. She took a sip. It was water. She drank the lot, not realising how thirsty she had become.

"Thank you"

She put the glass down on the table next to her eager to change the subject from fighting to something else.

"So, where exactly am I?" she asked

"We could tell you, but then we'd have to kill you" replied Donatello, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The corridor was dark. He knew he was late and for that he may be punished. Rushing along balancing the paperwork in his arms he tried not to let any of it slide out of order. Reaching the end of the corridor he paused by the door and then knocked.

"Enter" came a voice from inside. Trying to balance the paperwork and open the door was too difficult a task. After a few minutes the door opened and a tall Japanese girl appeared. Karai. The masters' daughter.

"Did you not hear?" she asked him curtly.

"No, I mean, Yes I heard I just all these papers I couldn't….."

"SILENCE" she interrupted him stepping aside to let him come by her "Fool" she muttered under her breath as he passed.

He went forward towards the far side of the room.

Out of the shadows stepped a man, a very tall man, his very presence demanding respect.

"Master Shredder" began the visitor bowing his head "I have brought what you asked for"

He offered the papers.

"Is this all the information that I need?"

"Yes Master, it is all there just as you requested"

The tall man nodded and walked round to the other side of a large wooden desk "Good. Good". He sat the papers down and opened them.

CLASSIFIED was written across the top in big bold letters – on the next page there was a photograph attached. The photograph of a man with silver grey hair and the name Professor Brian Madison was written underneath.

"Good" repeated Shredder. This was all good. This was the start of a new beginning. A new order. His time had come.

"Bebop! Rocksteady!"

The door slammed open and in walked two large mutants. The man who had brought the papers stepped back in shock.

"No need for you to worry Mr Trent. They are not for you."

"You called Master" the one named Bebop began, leaning his brutish body against the desk.

"Yes. I have a little job for you two. Tonight you are going to have a little excursion"

"Cool" grunted Rocksteady "I like excurs..excurs.. getting out". Bebop whacked him on the arm.

"You are going to pay a little visit to the hospital military wing. Here are the details. I want this person brought back to me – alive. Destroy anyone who gets in your way. And remember - Do not fail me"

"We won't Master. You can count on us".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Being underground Rebecca had no idea what time it was – I mean, it was eternal darkness down here and the one thing she didn't possess was a watch. The turtles had given her a pillow and blanket and made her comfy on the sofa. She didn't know whether or not she had slept and if she had for how long.

She sat up. The den was quiet so she assumed they were all still sleeping. Her head felt better. She reached up to touch it and felt no pain – the skin was smooth the stitches had disappeared and she had healed. If Donatello was to check he would get a shock and then there would be more questions and more probing. Standing up she took a few anxious steps but the silence remained – good, they were still sleeping. This was her chance to get out of here – no questions, no probing.

Heading towards the door she paused, _should she leave them a note? Saying thank you?_ Then she corrected herself. _No. It was their fault she got injured in the first place. They should learn to control that dumbass brother of theirs._

She took one last look around and climbed the stairs to leave. She knew exactly which direction to take – that was another gift.

Jogging along the tracks she came to another station and climbed the stairs to the platform. Time to nip home, change and then go and see her father. He would no doubt love to hear of her recent exploits.

Back in the turtles den Raphael had got up and began weight training. Mikey was up too, he crept round to the sofa to have a look. It was empty.

"Hey Raph, was Becky here when you got up?"

"Who the Hell is Becky and why should I care?" he snapped "Now shut up I am tryin to concentrate here" he lifted and lowered the heavy barbell.

Donatello popped his head out of his room "She gone?" he asked

Leonardo also joined his brother in the living area.

Mikey dropped his arms by his sides and sighed "Looks like it. I really thought she'd still be here, I was going to make her breakfast, give her a tour round, let her watch a bit of TV, chill it for a bit – with me.."he stopped mid-sentence and turned to Raphael "It's all his fault"

Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder "It was her choice to leave Mikey"

Splinter came out from the dojo "Has our guest left?" he asked

Mikey nodded sadly.

"That is a shame" began Splinter "I believe there would have been much to gain from her remaining here"

"Yeh Raph always ruins everything, he's an idiot" quipped Mikey. Donatello sniggered.

"What do you mean Master Splinter?" Leonardo stepped towards his sensei.

"Do not question it my son."

Leonardo frowned as Splinter disappeared off into the direction of the kitchen.

_What did he mean by that? _He thought to himself. _There was something different about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was just..something. _He looked at Mikey who was still looking fed up – it wouldn't last though – his brother had an amazing talent for bouncing back.

Back up topside, Rebecca had been home, showered and got changed into blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She pulled on her pumps and jacket and headed up to the hospital. Avoiding the main entrance she headed straight for a building to the side. This building was not labelled. Opening the door she stepped into the entrance hall and rang the buzzer. A nurse in white approached and put up her hand in greeting. The door opened and she was granted entrance.

"How is he?" asked Rebecca

"No change, but he's comfortable. I am sure he will be so pleased to hear your voice – you know where he is" The nurse extended a hand in a guiding fashion. Rebecca stepped forward she could see her father lying in a bed, eyes closed and unresponsive. He had been this way for 4 months now and so she had to take care of herself. She missed him terribly. Sitting down by the bed she took his hand in hers.

"Hi Daddy" she began "missed me?" she asked the question hoping he would sit up and take her in his arms telling her he had missed her so very much. But that didn't happen. There were no wires or tubes and no beeping machinery so he did actually looked like he was just sleeping.

"I've been out combating again. Miss telling you about it." She paused "Wish you would come back to me". She gripped his hand a little tighter as if willing him to wake up. "Please daddy, show me you can hear me".

She must have drifted off to sleep but was woken by a scream – it was dark outside. Shooting up from the chair she ran to the window and couldn't believe what she saw. Two large beasts were terrorising the staff. At first she thought they were party goers in costume or it was some sort of joke but no these things were real, very real.

"Co-operative" shouted one "and nobody gets hurt". He had the nurse gripped at the throat raising her feet off the ground.

Rebecca moved and pushed her back against the wall. _Who were they? What did they want?_ She knew she had to do something to protect her father but what could she do – these things were huge and looked incredibly strong. _I am a fighter._ She said to herself. _I've beaten guys bigger than them before._ Opening the door she stepped out.

"Oi, you two" she shouted. The mutants froze and turned to face her. God they were ugly! One looked like a pig whilst the other bore resemblance to a Rhino – this was so weird! Maybe she was still asleep and none of this was actually happening.

"Let these people go and get out of here before I beat your asses from here to next week".

The mutants looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Hey little girl" one snorted "I would love to see you try!". He dropped the nurse on the floor and stepped over to her. Rebecca put up her hands in a defence stance and lunged forward kicking the first one in the face. He stumbled backwards.

"You are playing with the wrong mutant" he growled. She lunged forward again, this time delivering a roundhouse kick across his jaw.

The other one stepped up snorting as he came towards her. She flipped forward out of his way but was quickly grasped by the arms by the remaining beast. As she struggled he came close to her face

"You're annoying me little girl". With one move he knocked her unconscious. Her last remaining thought was of her father – she'd just wanted to protect him – God, she hoped he would be okay. Then all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the hospital the crowd was growing.

"Could everyone step back please" began one cop as a colleague stretched out a length of police tape from one bollard to another trying to keep the hoardes at bay. The press as usual had priority space at the front – beyond the barrier. They were all waiting for the Hospital Chief to come forward alongside the Chief of Police and make a statement. Amongst those waiting was front line reporter April O'Neil. After parting ways with Channel 3 she had found a much more rewarding post with Channel 6. This was much more her line of work – being out on the front line capturing events as and when they happened – no more of that fluff – or froth as Vern had called it. Leaving the job had meant leaving Vern behind too and again she felt rather grateful for that as he was extremely annoying and she felt sure he was also a perve always staring at her backside and other feminine attributes. No wonder he enjoyed all those exercise fads that she covered.

Suddenly the two Heads of department appeared. The press roared into action pushing forward and asking questions. April nodded at Todd, her new sidekick for this report.

"Excuse me Mr Nelson.." she pushed her microphone forward "Would you mind telling us what has happened here?"

The doctor looked edgy and shifted his feet uncomfortably. However, he knew she was live so he would have to be straight on with his answer.

"There was a minor incident last night Miss O'Neil – we are working closely with the police to follow this up but members of the public have nothing to be concerned about"

_Yey right_ thought April _Here we go with another cover up_

"Could you tell us what happened?" she persisted

"The incident involved one of our patients but we are looking into it and feel certain that the whole matter will be resolved"

_What a load of nonsense_ thought April.

Once the interviews (if you could call them that) had concluded, April glanced at Todd.

"Ready to do a bit of digging?" she asked

"Always" he smirked.

She knew exactly where she was going – the camera room. This hospital was fully covered with security and that would be where she would get access to the truth.

"Wait here for me" she instructed as she pulled out a pass.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Todd

"I have my sources" she smiled. Swiping the pass over the door slip it beeped and opened.

"Won't be long and if anyone comes."

"Yeh, yeh – create a loud distraction to give you notice. Good luck O'Neil"

Rebecca woke up in a white room in a white bed, wearing a hospital gown which was also white.

_What the Hell?_ She thought, then she remembered and shot up grabbing her clothes and quickly getting dressed. She was just pulling on her shoes when a doctor appeared.

"Miss Madison.." he began "You really should rest"

"Oh should I? well I've had enough of people telling me what to do – where is my father? I want to see him"

The doctor looked nervous

"What? Where is he? I want to see him" she repeated.

"Unfortunately there was a bit of an incident"

"A bit?!" she laughed "I'd say there were two rather large incidences wouldn't you? What on earth were those things? What were they doing here? Or are you going to deny that they even exist?"

"No of course not Miss. Look I am sorry but it appears that your father was taken"

Rebecca looked at him "What? How can it appear that someone was taken – either they were or they weren't!"

"He was taken. Believe you me we are looking into this and trying to find him the Police are.."

"Oh My God" she began "They took him – why would they do that? I don't understand" she sat back on the bed for a second. "I have to find him"

"Look Miss I would leave it up to Police" he began, but she was gone.

Michaelangelo was getting excited tidying up and making the place look nice. The turtles friend and ally April O'Neil was popping over – she said she had something major to show them and as Michaelangelo had the biggest crush on her he was always excited when she came round.

Raphael, as usual was starting to lose his temper "God Mikey will you just SIT DOWN – you are really rattlin my chain"

"Sorry bra it's just I haven't seen her for at least 33 hours so I get withdrawal"

Leonardo smiled. His brother really was delusional if he thought he and April would ever be a pairing.

The door opened and April stepped in, Mikey rushed up to her.

"Babe you have no idea how much I have missed you" he exclaimed throwing his arms around a stunned April.

"That's great Mikey" she smiled at him warmly, returning his hug. When it was finished she turned to the others "You guys gotta see what I have – is Splinter around?"

"He's in the dojo meditating I'll go get him" said Leonardo, disappearing off in that direction.

"Donnie do you have your lap top handy?" she continued

Donatello lifted it up "Right here ready as instructed"

Splinter appeared alongside Leonardo "Hello my child – there is something you wish to share with us" he settled down into the armchair.

"Yes" she said excitedly "You guys are not going to believe this"

Donatello had the laptop already loaded. April inserted her media stick.

"This was taken at the hospital last night" she found the correct file and clicked PLAY.

The image was that of the hospital corridor, two nurses and a reception desk.

All of a sudden there was a loud smashing sound and two large mutants burst onto scene, one grabbed a nurse

"What the…" began Leonardo "Are we seeing what I think we are seeing"

"Mutants" gasped Donatello

"Impossible" snorted Raphael "There is no mutagen – we know that – it's probably just some wierdo's in costume"

"that's what I thought but look at the size of them and there was an incident at the hospital last night but the police and hospital chief are being very hush hush about it – they've really closed rank" she paused and then added "watch this"

Out of one of the rooms off camera a figure appeared and began to tackle the two invaders.

"Wait a second – freeze that – Donnie can you pull it forward" Leonardo pointed at the girl on screen. As she was enlarged they all looked at each other.

"Becky!" they said in unison

"What on earth is she doing there?" questioned Leonardo

"You guys know this girl?" asked April

"Yeh, remember the lone vigilante that was annoying Raph?" April nodded "That's her!"

April looked at the screen

"This hospital wing is separate from the main hospital. According to the map there is no record of it – it actually doesn't exist"

They all fell silent as the video started again and they saw Rebecca got knocked out. The two figures disappeared out of view leaving her on the floor.

"So, whatever is going on here is huge." continued April.

Leonardo got up "But I don't get it – if there is no mutagen how can these exist?"

The two creatures came back into view and one of them was carrying something over his shoulder.

"Is that a person?" asked Donatello

Leonardo nodded "Looks like it"

Splinter raised one hand.

"These mutants have come from somewhere. I suggest we find miss Rebecca – she must have some answers"

"Good idea" agreed April "I can go back to the Hospital and see what I can find out there"

"We can go out when it's dark" began Leonardo "you're always good at hunting her down Raph so you can go in front!" Raphael rolled his eyes "Thanks bro" he replied sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rebecca sat on the top of the edge of the roof, legs dangling she watched the city below. The bright city lights were illuminating all walks of life from suited business men to tramps and drunks. _How could this have happened?_ She wondered to herself, _who were these monsters and_ _what did they want with him? _A single tear fell down her face, she wiped it away. She had to be strong. For him.

She had spent her entire day asking questions and finding no answers, it was like as if he had disappeared and everyone had shut down. She closed her eyes, reaching out. But there was nothing. The silence in her head was deafening.

"Rebecca" a voice came from behind her making her jump. She looked round – Oh shit it was one of those giant reptiles – great, this was all she needed. She turned back round to look back over the City. He came and stood by her for a moment and then crouched down by her side.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking at him.

"To talk and to help – if you let us" began Leonardo

She pushed herself back and got to her feet "What are you talking about?"

"The video – from the hospital – we've seen it"

She turned to face him "What? Wh.. Wh… What are you talking about?" she began to walk away. No she really **did not need this** – not today – not ever. He followed her and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me" she snapped shaking off his grip "Look Mr Leonardo I don't know who you think you are but I have nothing to say to you so just leave me alone"

"Had a feeling you would say that so I am very sorry about this"

Her arms were grabbed from behind and she felt weight on her legs too. Even though she struggled there was no getting out of the vice like grip. Rope was bound over her wrists and ankles and she was lifted into the air.

"Get off me! You have no right to do this – you – you – monsters!" she shouted, wriggling as much as she could "This is kidnap!"

"Shall I?" asked Donatello

"Do it" agreed Leonardo

A piece of tape was put over her mouth and then there was silence. She knew then she was beaten and so reluctantly she gave up the fight, letting them take her.

Back in the den they set her down on the sofa. She noticed a new face there – a woman. _What on earth?_ Still, at least Splinter was there – for some unknown reason he made her feel more relaxed. The tape was removed from her mouth.

"Sorry we had to do that but we knew you wouldn't come willingly" began Leonardo sitting opposite her.

"You have just broken the law – you kidnapped me! That is so wrong and you are so going to pay!" she shrieked "Now untie me and let me go"

"Can't do that I'm afraid – we have a few questions for you" he continued

Rebecca looked him square in the face "You know what I don't give a rats ass – sorry Splinter – I am NOT and I repeat NOT answering any of your stupid questions!"

"We have the recording from the hospital right here" said the woman

Rebecca glared at her "and who the hell are you?"

"This is Apr.."began Mikey excitedly

"I'm not interested in her name – I just want to know what the hell she is doing with that video. That is private property" snapped Rebecca "You have no right"

"We want to understand, to help you" the one called Leonardo touched her leg as if offering reassurance. She scowled at him.

"Get your mitts off me!" she shouted, twisting away.

Leonardo stood up shaking his head, Donatello moved closer.

"Look miss, we know those were mutants on there, we just want to know where they came from and why you were there?"

"Err, let me think about that…NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she snapped, turning away.

Splinter coughed and signalled to his sons to back off.

"My child, it is obviously a very difficult situation for you."

Rebecca felt her eyes well up. She choked back her tears. There was no way they were going to see her cry. She breathed out and closed her eyes. _Perhaps I can pretend I am somewhere else,_ she thought.

"Give her time" said Splinter, looking up at Leonardo.

She opened her eyes and looked over to Splinter "I have no idea what those things are. Honestly."

Raphael had already grown bored and after throwing his hands up in the air he went to the dojo to train.

Splinter nodded "I believe you child. You would have no reason to lie"

They all looked back to her as if waiting for her to start talking again.

"But I am not telling you anything personal. That is my business" she continued "so you may as well give up"

"Well" began the woman "I have done a little digging"

"Excuse me! I do not believe I am hearing this. First you kidnap me and then you invade my privacy" exclaimed Rebecca.

The woman turned to Leonardo and Donatello "This is Rebecca Madison, daughter of Dr Brian Madison, the man who was taken" she handed them a piece of paper.

She looked at Rebecca "I was giving you the chance to tell them"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I was supposed to tell you all my business! You disgust me, all of you. Got no lives of your own so you have to claim mine"

Michaelangelo went to put a hand on her arm then remembered she hated being touched and pulled his hand away. She pushed her head as far down as she could so eventually it was touching her knees. This was not good. Her body felt weak and it was at that point where she remembered she hadn't eaten all day.

"I better go" said the woman "I'll be in touch. Good luck and let me know how you get on"

Rebecca sat up properly "You are the worse, you're a parasite" she spat. April hugged each one of the turtles in turn and left accompanied by Michaelangelo.

Splinter moved forward "Child, this is not something you can deal with alone – let us help you for that is all we want to do"

"I've been on my own all these months, I cope fine" she replied.

"You hungry?" asked Donatello, lightening the mood "We usually have pizza?"

After a long pause, she turned to look at him a frown dancing across her face "Pizza? That's weird. You're reptiles"

"It's weird if you don't like it!" came Michaelangelo's cheery voice "and just so right if you do!" He shut the door behind him and came to join the group

She was hungry and thoughts of pizza made her even hungrier but she was reluctant to admit it. Her whole body felt wrecked and her mind was spinning with emotion. She wanted to run away and hide.

"Could you please untie me?" Rebecca gave Michaelangelo her most pleading look.

Mikey in turn looked at Leonardo "What d'ya reckon?" he asked.

Leonardo thought for a moment "I suppose" he replied "just don't try anything or they will go back on"

Once the ropes were removed she rubbed her red wrists and then looked to Donatello "Pizza sounds good to me" she said, forcing a smile.

Five blocks away Rebecca's father was hooked up to a large machine. His head was covered in wires and monitors displayed different readings. Shredder's daughter Karai stood before her father with Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Part one of my plan is complete" he began "and now for part two. It's time to destroy the turtles. The reporter April O'Neil, I want you to find her and bring her here. Leave them a clue so that they will know where to come to rescue her, but they won't get the chance"

"Father can't we just go underground and hunt them down" began Karai

"NO" shouted Shredder "You will lead them here. We will keep the doctor hidden – they will have no idea he is here or who is behind Miss O'Neil's removal"

Under his mask he smiled to himself – this was all coming together and soon he would have all the power that he deserved and there would be no-one around to stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Rebecca nibbled on a piece of pizza – what she really wanted to do was stuff it in her mouth and grab another slice. She hadn't realised just how hungry she was.

"This vigilante stuff – why d'ya do it?" asked Donatello curiously watching for her reaction.

She swallowed her mouth full of pizza and turned to him "I don't know. In the beginning it was just a part time thing. I went out a few nights a week and then came home and told my dad all about it. I knew I could handle myself and I enjoyed it. Helping all those innocent people, made me feel good"

"Didn't make Raph feel good!" Said Michealangelo, smirking.

"That why he's eating in his room?" asked Rebecca "He doesn't much care for me does he?"

"Hey that's just Raph, he's like that all the time – don't take it personally" added Donatello

"I don't. Quite frankly I don't much care for him either so it makes no difference"

She took another bite of pizza.

Leonardo studied her for a moment. She had certainly relaxed which was a good thing – she was a feisty one – probably why her and Raph don't see eye to eye – too similar!

She looked up and held his gaze – Leonardo felt awkward again. As if reading his mind she stood up and excused herself to go and sit on the sofa. She picked up one of Michaelangelo's comics and flicked through it.

"Help yourself babe" he called over "What's mine is yours"

Rebecca smiled at this. He said the funniest things.

Leonardo caught her smile. She sure was pretty. He felt his face heat up. They only knew two female humans – April and now Rebecca. April was great but Becky, well, she was something else. She had spirit and after all she had been through the girl could still crack a smile. He wish he knew more about her but also knew that too many questions would see her shut down and he didn't want that – not after all it had taken to get her here: comfortable and talking.

It was getting late – Master Splinter had already retired and Raphael hadn't been out all evening – he was sulking like a child as per usual.

"Think it's time we turned in" said Leonardo. Rebecca stood up "Thanks for the pizza" she said, sending another small smile his way. He felt warmth in his face again. "If you're turning in then I'll head home"

"You not gonna stay here" began Donatello "You're more than welcome too – you know how comfy the sofa is!"

"No. No. It's fine, I need to get home to see if everything is okay there"

"I'm coming with you" announced Leonardo. He couldn't let her go alone, what if those mutants were waiting for her there, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"Really there's no need, I'll be fine" Her big blue eyes fixed on his

"I insist, and believe you me I can be as stubborn as you in matters like this"

Rebecca smiled "Me? Stubborn? Where do you get that idea from?"

"I have no idea Miss Madison but there it is!" he smiled back at her

She sighed "Ok, ok – it's not far – you can come but make sure you behave yourself. It's an apartment block – I have neighbours and most of them know of my father and that he's been….well, that he's not there"

Leonardo bowed "you won't even know I'm there"

Rebecca sniggered and headed to the door "See you guys" she put a hand up to the others.

Reaching the apartment door she noticed it was ajar.

Someone had been there. Someone could still be in there.

Leonardo sensed her distress and stepped forward "Allow me" he whispered. After being in the apartment for a matter of minutes he came to the door "No-one here, but someone has been here – sorry"

She stepped inside. What a mess greeted her. The apartment was turned upside down.

"Great" she whispered, sighing she ran her hands through her hair "I can't believe this"

Leonardo looked at her feeling his heart go out to her – he really wanted take her in his arms and offer support but knew all forms of physical contact was something she didn't like.

She disappeared off through to the other room. There were broken photographs on the floor and papers scattered everywhere. He bent down and picked up a photograph, the glass in the frame slid off and shattered further on the floor. The picture was of Rebecca and her father, she was younger in the snap, they were laughing together. They looked happy.

"Well it's all trashed – I don't even know where to begin"

He gave her the photograph "He looks like a great man"

She paused, taking the picture in her fingers "Yes, he is" again she felt tears well up in her eyes but this time there was no fighting them. She walked towards the window "He is a wonderful man, this has been so hard"

Leonardo stood behind her "Come back with me, please. I can't leave you here, no with all this"

They were so close he could smell her hair.

"Get some stuff – we'll secure this place and come stay with us".

She was suddenly sobbing. Oh what the heck, thought Leonardo, and he put arms around her. Rather than shout at him and shake off his touch she leaned into him, looking for comfort. With every sob he could feel her pain. Leaning forward he rested his chin on the top of her head, squeezing her tightly. At this point he never wanted to let her go.

2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Michaelangelo was the first up and he delighted on knocking on the rooms of all his brothers.

"Come on guys – let's get up up up! Time for training – Splinter is already in the dojo you lazy lumps!"

Leonardo opened his door "Shh Mikey"

Raphael followed "I swear to God Mikey I am going to beat your ass so hard!" he shouted, clipping his younger brother round the head.

"Guys we better hustle if sensei is waiting" interrupted Donatello.

"You guys go – I'll just be a minute, tell sensei I'm on my way"

Raphael shrugged and grabbed hold of Mikey pushing him in the direction of the dojo "My first spar victim will be you little brother"

Leonardo went over to the sofa – it was empty. _Had she left again?_ Then he noticed her back pack so obviously she was still around somewhere.

Entering the dojo he was quick to spot her sitting on the floor watching Mikey and Raph fighting. It seemed Raph was intent on knocking his brother down to size.

"Focus!" shouted Splinter "You are not concentrating!"

Raphael hooked a sai under Michealangelo's arm extended his grip and flipped him forward. In the process he lost balance and the pair ended up in a heap.

"Hai!" Splinter held up a hand "Without proper focus you will always lose" he scolded "Gather before me my sons"

"It's _her_" Snorted Raphael, pointing at Rebecca "She's like a jinx or something"

Leonardo punched his brother in the arm "Shut it" he warned

"Or what? Come on Leo you shouldn't have brought her back here."

Rebecca rose to her feet and left the dojo.

"There" said Leonardo "Happy now?!"

"Yeh I am actually" The two started pushing each other

"When you have finished your childish spatting **you will listen!**" Splinter turned to look at them "Raphael our guest is staying so must just accept that and let it go." He walked along the line of his four sons. "An unfocused mind is a clumsy mind and clumsy minds make mistakes" he paused briefly "it was lucky that you were only in here. Imagine what mess you could have made had you been topside?" He paused again as if waiting for a response. Raphael glared at Leonardo.

"Again. And this time Raphael you will go against Leonardo. Remember to FOCUS" Splinter went to watch from his chair "Now begin"

Raphael drew his sais and rolled his shoulders "You better watch out Lame-o 'cos I am gonna kick your butt"

"Bring it on" Leonardo drew out his katanas and ran at his brother, there was a crash of metal on metal as sai hit sword. Raphael swept a leg under his brother leaving Leonardo without one katana and lying flat on his back.

"Better get used to that position bro cos that is where you are stayin'" bragged Raphael.

Leonardo flipped up to his feet. Growling at his brother he stepped to the side as Raphael lunged at him, the remaining katana crashed down on Raphael's shell shaking the air out of him.

"When they fight they _really fight"_ breathed Michaelangelo as he watched his brothers continue to wrestle.

Out in the main lounge area Rebecca found herself once again flicking through one of Mikey's comic books. Taking a deep breath she tossed it back on the table. Exhaling she leaned back against the soft cushions. Stupid Raphael. She had only wanted to watch so why did he have to be so awkward. Watching them sparring would have been a distraction but now all she would do would be to sit here and think about her father.

She closed her eyes, clearing her mind of everything apart from her desire to find him. All that appeared though was blackness – no images, no clues, nothing. Snapping open her eyes she rose to her feet. This was ridiculous, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing she had to get back out there and look properly sitting here wouldn't solve anything. Grabbing her back pack she headed towards the door.

"Goin somewhere?" came a voice from behind her.

_Damn._

She turned round to find Leonardo leaning against the sofa.

"I was" she began "I just can't sit here and wait, it's driving me crazy. I'm sure you wouldn't just wait if it was Splinter that was out there"

"I understand. Really I do but I wouldn't advise going up there without a clear plan. New York is a big place"

She dropped her bag down and looked him square in the face "So what do I do? Break it down by street?"

"I'd wait and formulate a plan – see what you can remember"

"Leo, seriously, I have gone over it again and again – there is nothing else I can say". Admitting some defeat she flopped down on one of the chairs. Leonardo crouched down beside her and put a hand on her arm.

"I know it must be hard for you but running around the City won't bring him back any quicker"

Her eyes met his and she bit her lip "I know. I just wanted to do something, anything"

"Something will come up – April has been doing more digging at the hospital and the police must be doing something. As soon as we have a lead we're on it." He smiled at her and patted her arm before standing up and walking away to the kitchen.

He was so kind. They had all been lovely – well apart from Raphael. Sometimes she couldn't believe they were brothers. He must have been hatched from a bad egg or something.

Mikey always made her laugh, Donnie was so clever and then there was Leo. He had been such a comfort. As she thought more she felt her insides flutter like butterflies and her face heat up_. Jees, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird?_ This type of reaction wasn't something she was used to.

As Leonardo came back out carrying a glass of water she felt herself blushing intensely, _Oh My God, this was so awkward._ She quickly picked up Mikey's comic to hide her redness.

"Nice effort boys but as usual I wiped the floor with all of ya!" she heard Raphael

"You wish Raph, you wish, my staff will beat your forks any day" it was Donatello.

"Hey Babe!" Michaelangelo suddenly appeared beside her "Oh, you okay? You look a little flushed.." This made her blush even more. He looked over to Leonardo. "What you guys been doin? Becks looks a little rosey"

"Shut up Mikey" said Leonardo scowling at his brother. Rebecca shot to her feet and headed to the bathroom, she quickly locked the door.

_OMG I am such an idiot_ she scolded herself. Looking into the mirror she studied her hot flushed face. _Oh dear._ She padded her cheeks with cold water.

"You okay?" a voice came through the door. _Holy crap it was Leonardo._

"Yeh, I'm fine" she called back, hoping at which point he would give up and go away.

"You sure?" came the next question

_He was too persistent._

"Yep, I'm sure, be out in a sec"

Sighing aloud she put her back against the door and hoped he'd gone. _What the Hell was this?_ Again she felt the butterflies – it was like there were a million in there. The main issue would be going out there again and facing them, suddenly she felt uncomfortable. If only she had her own space in the den. Looking back into the mirror her cheeks had lost the feverish appearance so perhaps things would be okay. Taking a deep breath she opened the door only to end up face to face with Leonardo. _Holy Shit they really did do the Ninja thing a little too well sometimes. Control the blushing, control the blushing.._

"Sorry. Had to make sure" he began "Ignore Mikey he gets his kicks teasing others, totally immature really but that's who he is"

She avoided eye contact and kept her vision focused on the floor.

"I know you want to go out so perhaps we can tonight"

_Go out? Why oh why did he chose those words. Thanks._ The heat returned to her face and she stepped past him quickly – _have to get away and get away quickly._

Finding herself in the kitchen she sat down at the table and twiddled with an elastic band she discovered there. _If only there were such things as time machines, she would travel back in time and scold herself for being so foolish, I mean, seriously._

She breathed out and once again closed her eyes. Then there it was. For a fleeting second. She saw him. It was like a dream but there he was. Her eyes opened once the vision faded. Though she had seen him she still had on clue as to where he was. It looked like a lab of some sort.

She placed her head in her hands but quickly raised it when she heard a shuffling beside her. Luckily it was Splinter. He sat down next to her.

"Do not pay attention to Raphael. He will learn in time that you are of benefit to our family"

Rebecca looked at him curiously

He gently touched her wrist and turned it over exposing the underside. A small mark was visible there – 5 small serial numbers and an X.

She turned her wrist back over "It's a tattoo" she explained "Had it all my life, well some of it" she corrected remembering that of course you have to be a certain age to have a tattoo done.

"I noticed it when you first arrived." He began "It puzzled me in the beginning but then I thought of the possibility that it was some sort of…"

She cut him short mid-sentence "It's just a tattoo, plenty of people have them"

"Your ability to heal so quickly also interested me" he continued, touching her head.

There was silence. Rebecca pinged the elastic band across the table.

"I don't know what you expect me to say" she looked at him

"I only ask for the truth but when you tell it I want you to be free from restraint and willing to do so" he stood up "I am always here to listen to you my child" and with that he was gone.

She flopped forward onto the table and stretched out her arms.

"Hey up!" came a cheery voice "Wondered where you'd got to"

Michaelangelo pulled up a chair next to her "Look I'm sorry if I upset you babe didn't mean to – don't even know what I did really I was only talking about Leo and.."

With the mention of his name Rebecca found herself blushing scarlet again _just what is the deal here?_

Michaelangelo studied her face for a second before she hid it from view "Ohhhh" he began "You like him don't you?" before she could answer he continued excitedly "Man this is great! You like Leo, and I mean like like. You guys would be great together and perhaps if he gets laid he would stop bossing us round so much"

"Shut up" snapped Rebecca "You can't say things like that! And I don't so you can close the subject!" she was still blushing furiously.

"Awww, c'mon, it's sweet, and you can't deny it since your face is the same colour as Raph's mask!"

Rebecca squirmed uncomfortably as Donatello came into the room and put a glass in the sink "What you guys up to?" he asked innocently.

Rebecca knew what was coming "Oh Donnie you are not going to believe this"

"Shut up Mikey!" said Rebecca through gritted teeth

"Becky has a crush on Leo!"

Donnie looked at her blushing face, she covered her cheeks with her hands, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Really..that's interesting"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Mikey "Don't you think it's great! How good would it be if they hook up? It might chill Leo out a bit if he gets a bit of.."

"Shut it!" Rebecca slammed her hands down on the table "Look, you came in here to apologise and now you've just made things ten times worse!"

"Hey but I can help here – just call me Matchmaker Mikey!"

"Matchmaker Mikey?" Donatello looked puzzled

Rebecca stood up "You say anything and I will kill you. I'm not kidding here Mikey" she glared at him.

"Best do as she says bro" Donatello smiled at his brother as she left the room.

Michaelangelo watched her go and then turned to his brother "C'mon bro this is great. Don't you think it's great?"

"It's nice but I would leave it up to her if she tells him or not, best not get involved"

"But I can do a bit of sly questioning to Leo? He won't suspect a thing"

Donatello was looking at the door

"He's standing right there isn't he?" Mikey turned to see his older brother giving him a questioning look.

"Won't suspect a thing about what Mikey?" Leo entered the room and stood in between his two brothers.

Donatello looked at Mikey and shook his head.

"Oh nothing bra really, I was just.." he stopped mid sentence "Donnie?" he looked pleadingly for help.

Donatello smirked "Your mess Mikey, your mouth, you clear it up!" he walked out.

Michaelangelo glanced up at Leonardo "Honest it really is nothing, lets just forget it"

Leonardo put a hand on his brothers shoulder "You don't tell me and I will get Raph to beat it out of you" he warned.

"This is gonna be awkward…" whined Mikey.

Across the City in her apartment April was preparing herself for tomorrow. She was going to interview the Head of the Hospital again and needed to make sure she had the right questions in prepared. It was getting dark outside. She rubbed the back of her neck and stretched her shoulders. Sitting at a computer for 4 hours was not really very good for you so she decided to take a break.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. _Who the Hell is this?_ She thought; she wasn't expecting anyone. She peeped through the spy hole – no-one was there. _Weird._

The knock came again, louder this time. Again she looked and again she saw no-one.

"Who is it?" she asked. No-one answered but again came the knock. This was getting annoying. She decided to open the door but keep the chain on. Once the lock clicked back the chain was ripped off the wall and entry was forced. She was in big trouble.

_Somebody help me _she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The turtles were out patrolling. Rebecca had insisted on coming along which hadn't really pleased Raphael but she wouldn't budge on it so he had to give in.

They were racing across the rooftops and she was easily keeping pace with them.

"Let's go check on April guys" called Michaelangelo "as we're in the area!"

They jumped over another gap landing on the roof opposite April's apartment. All was quiet.

Leonardo glanced over at Rebecca. She was looking down to the streets below, searching.

He'd stayed out of her way for the afternoon, feeling a little strange with what Mikey had told him. _After all, _he told himself, _it couldn't be true could it? Why would a beautiful girl like that want to be with him?_

So he'd decided it was Michaelangelo being a wind up merchant as usual and that he was setting him up to look like a fool.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Raphael "looks like your buddies are up to no good! April's in trouble, lets go!" he leapt off the roof top and down to the street below.

"Raph wait! I didn't give the order!" called Leonardo, quickly following his brother alongside Donatello and a troubled Mikey "If those goons hurt my girl I swear to God I will destroy them!" he shouted.

With all four of them now at street level Leonardo saw the full extent of the scene. April was in the clutches of one of the new mutants.

"Hey you!" said Michaelangelo "Get your filthy mitts off my woman!"

Rebecca stood on the rooftop watching the guys in fight mode below. She'd better leave them to it. After all, if she went down there she would only rile Raphael and after the day she'd had she couldn't be bothered with that.

"Buddies..my buddies?" she whispered to herself "He's a dork!" She kicked a can across the roof.

"Now just what are you doing up here? Up to no good eh?" came a voice from the darkness. Rebecca spun round to see a man step forward. His face was covered with a hockey mask and he was brandishing a hockey stick. _Shit, _she'd forgotten she was in her disguise so yes she probably looked a little dodgy.

She pulled off her hood "No. I am not up to no good." She began

"Then watcha doin up here all dressed in black, looks a little suspicious to me kid"

"I err.." her train of thought was interrupted by commotion below – she raced to the edge of the roof. The two other mutants had gone and April was in the care of Michaelangelo. The commotion concerned Raphael. He was lying on the floor and not moving.

The other two were next to him – Donatello was performing checks.

"We gotta move him out of view" instructed Leo.

Rebecca turned round to face the masked man only to find he was standing right next to her and was also observing the scene below.

"What the.." he began, pulling the mask from his face "What the heck are those?"

He glanced round but she was gone. _This was turning into one weird night!_ He thought before heading down to street level. The girl was there. He stayed back in the shadows.

"What happened?" she looked enquiringly at Donatello

"They had advanced weapons" he began "Raph got injured". He was putting pressure on a large wound on Raphael's side.

Rebecca put a hand over her mouth "Oh my God" she breathed "I thought you guys were bullet proof"

"So did we" replied Donatello "Raph, can you hear me bro?"

Rebecca took a step back. _Why oh why? Of all four it had to be him didn't it? _She knew that if she took this action there would be no going back, no excuses, no more stories.

She bent down besides Donatello "Move back" she whispered. He frowned at her. "You too" she said to Leonardo.

"Move your hands" she instructed "Please, you have to trust me"

Donatello took his hands away from Raphael and Rebecca placed her hands on him.

Michaelangelo and April stepped forward "What's she doing?" he muttered

Rebecca closed her eyes. An orange light appeared under her hands – the light moved onto Raphael and appeared to be moving through his entire body.

"Oh…. My….. God" began Michaelangelo "Raph's glowing – do you guys see this?"

"Yes" replied Leonardo "I see it"

As quickly as it had appeared the glowing light faded and Raphael sat up. He looked at Rebecca who was still kneeling beside him.

"What do you want?" he snapped getting to his feet

"Oh yeh, oh yeh, Raph's back – that's our bra!" Michaelangelo hugged his brother.

Rebecca also got up and looked at Leonardo's shocked expression.

"What did you do?" asked Donatello

She shrugged "I healed him"

Suddenly the masked man stepped from the shadows "Will somebody tell me just what the Hell is going on here?"

Leonardo had drawn his Katanas but Rebecca held up a hand "Stop, it's okay, he's a good guy"

"How'd you know?" asked Leo

She looked at him "Trust me…again" she replied.

Splinter was a bit taken aback when another guest arrived at the den but he was not as shocked as Casey at meeting a giant talking rat. Casey had insisted on tagging along in case they were ambushed – he wanted to be there for April. This did not particularly please Michaelangelo but he reluctantly accepted it.

Leonardo recounted the night's events to his Master. Splinter listened intensely and stroked his beard. Raphael also looked shocked, he couldn't believe it, **she** had saved **him?**?

Splinter turned to Rebecca and touched her hand "Thank you for what you did for my son" he began "You have an amazing gift"

"Yeh but isn't anybody else a little freaked out here – she made Raph glow!" exclaimed Michaelangelo "I mean, you just don't see that every day"

"I'm freaked out by the whole thing!" exclaimed Casey, glancing over at April to see if she was freaked out too; she wasn't.

Rebecca was looking at her hands "It's just something I can do" she muttered. Raphael still hadn't said anything but he was studying her intently. Leonardo gave him a poke.

He took a deep breath "Thanks" he said, still not quite believing what she had done for him.

"How?" questioned Donatello "I mean, is it something you were born with or did something happen or.." he ran out of possibilities and looked at her expectantly. She sat back on the chair and took a deep breath.

"We all have different gifts, just things we can do, that's one of mine"

"One of yours? You mean you can do other things? Wow!" said Michaelangelo excitedly

"When you say 'we' you don't mean everyone do you?" continued Donatello, studying her closely.

She sighed "No. I don't". She paused and then took another deep breath.

"My father is an investigative scientist. He works for the Government – top secret of course – he investigates other dimensions, planets" She stopped again looking round the room, and there was no surprise that all eyes were firmly fixed on her waiting for her to continue.

"I..I.." _Shit this was SOOO difficult_ "I'm not human"

Silence. They were all looking at her aghast. Splinter nodded – he looked actually like she was just confirming what he already thought!

"Wow!" exclaimed Michaelangelo again "What are you? I mean, to me you look like a girl!" Leonardo smacked him on the arm.

"Our species takes the form of whatever planet we are on, I am a girl and I've lived a human life for 17 years. My father took care of me, raised me as his own and protected me – he's all I have ever known"

They were all still staring at her. Michaelangelo broke the silence "So how'd you end up here? On earth..?"

"I was left behind" She looked down at her hands.

"Cool!" replied Mickey "You're like ET!" Leonardo hit him again.

"I am NOT like ET. And no, I don't want to phone home so don't even ask!"

Michaelangelo sniggered.

Donatello leaned forward "So where _are_ you from?"

"Duh!" began Michaelangelo "I think we've established where she's from bra – err, SPACE – and he calls himself the smart one"

"I'm from a planet called Xon. There are different species that live there, we are not overly high in the ranking. My earth father held some sort of communication with them. I don't know much more, he was very private about his work"

"Is that how he ended up in hospital?" asked Donatello

Rebecca nodded "Again I know very little, the people he works for are very good at keeping things a secret"

"So, basically, you're mutated and you're an alien?" Casey shook his head in disbelief.

"Alien is not a term I like" She looked him square in the face "so don't use it". He nodded and rose to his feet "Look guys it's been great but err I have to head off, happy to see you home safely" he pointed at April who rolled her eyes. She got up and touched Rebecca on the arm. "You did an amazingly brave thing" she said "And don't worry I won't say anything"

They said their goodbyes and went to the door. Rebecca got up and headed for the bathroom – stepping inside she drew the bolt over and sat down. _Surely I am supposed to feel better now they know everything_ she thought _then why is it I feel like I'm in pain inside._ She placed her head in her hands and for a moment shut out the world, pretended she was at home with her father and all was as it should be.

Then it struck her – light a bolt of lightning. She could see him. She could see the lab, see him lying there. Then she saw something else – the figure of a man.

"YOU FAILED ME!" he shouted "YOU RIDICULOUS OVERGROWN FOOLS"

"But master we didn't know the turtles would appear" said a panicked voice

"Pathetic" he shouted "You are hopeless! I needed the turtles out of the way and was counting on you two"

"We took down one of them master, give us another chance, we'll wipe them all out"

"Yeh, we'll crush their shells and turn them into turtle soup"

There was a pause "Very well" began the man "But this is your last chance. Fail me again and you will pay."

"Yes Master Shredder"

Then the vision disappeared. _Shredder? Who the hell was that?_

She got to her feet and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had gone wavier as a result of the rain. She turned away and leaned against the sink. _She had a clue – at least now she had a clue._

Opening the bathroom door she crept out. The turtles were all in the lounge – master Splinter had disappeared – he was probably meditating in the dojo.

She crept closer to the lounge, surprise surprise they were all talking about her.

"What I don't get" began Michaelangelo "Is how we didn't realise?"

"Mikey, you don't realise the most obvious of things, I doubt you would see that someone was alien when they look so human" explained Leonardo.

_He called me alien._ Rebecca thought sadly. It hurt like someone sticking a knife in her chest.

"She does doesn't she?" continued Michaelangelo "It's weird..do you think she's like a monster underneath – you know Leo like those bad guys from your Space Heroes show"

Donatello sat back and looked at Raphael. Leonardo hit Mikey for the third time.

"You're very quiet bro"

Raphael looked at him "I just can't get over the fact that she blew her cover to help me after I've been so unkind to her"

It was nice to hear that. Becky smiled to herself.

Deciding she'd heard enough she walked through the lounge to the kitchen, feeling four sets of eyes following her. The silence was deafening.

"You don't think she heard do you..?" whispered Michaelangelo.

Leonardo got up and headed to the kitchen. She was sat at the table, her head laid on her hands facing away from the door. He pulled out a chair and sat next to her; she didn't move.

"You okay?" he asked

"I guess" she replied, still not moving

"April was right. You did such a brave thing, helping Raph and everything"

"I'm glad you're impressed" she muttered.

He moved the chair a bit closer "Look Becky..I.." he stopped "Would you look at me? I don't like talking to the back of your head."

"Why? I mean surely it doesn't matter anymore"

He detected a bitter tone in her voice, getting up he made his way round to the other side of the table to look at her. As quickly as he moved, she turned her head the other way.

"Awww, c'mon – what did I do?" he bent down beside her "Please look at me.."

He slid the chair out and turned it round – she kept her head down.

"This is crazy. What's wrong?"

She lifted up her head, tears were in her eyes "What's wrong?" she exclaimed "What's wrong? Oh I don't know – what do you think?" Her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey" Leonardo gathered her up in a hug "It's okay. I've got you". He stroked her hair and held her close. She pulled away her big blue eyes all blood shot from crying. It really hurt to see her so sad.

"I'm okay, honest, it's just everything" she wiped her eyes.

"You ever need to talk or anything, you only have to ask"

He had hold of her shoulders. She nodded weakly "Thanks."

"Any time" He reached up and touched her cheek holding her gaze. The butterflies came back in her stomach and she could feel herself blushing. _Here we go again.._she thought.

Leonardo noticed the pinkness of her cheeks. He pulled his hand away and got up.

"Come in the lounge, I gotta feelin you won't get any trouble from Raph anymore" He held out a hand to her which she accepted. They walked hand in hand out to the lounge to be met by a loud whistle from Michaelangelo.

"Oh Donnie look, they've gone and done it! I can feel the love from here!" he declared, his face full of a beaming smile "See I told you Leo, I told you!"

Rebecca was glaring at him. _Oh my God! He told him!_ She tried to let go of Leonardo's hand but he only gripped it harder.

"Mikey, you're an idiot" he began, leading Rebecca over the sofa and sitting her down, keeping hold of her hand the entire time. "And for the record, it is none of your business what Becky and I talk about so button it".

_Shit, bugger, holy crap._ Oh yes she was going to KILL Mikey – slowly and painfully.

"You guys hooked up then?" asked Raphael with a smirk on his face "Good for you"

Rebecca by now was so embarrassed it was her who wanted to be dead. Leonardo turned and whispered in her ear "Don't worry" _Oh God his voice gave her chills and made other parts of her body feel, well, different…_

The television was turned on and still he kept hold of her hand giving it a little squeeze every now and then. _This was so awkward._ By now her whole body felt like it as alive with electricity. Oh how much she just didn't want to be in this situation.

One by one the turtles went off to bed, apart from Leonardo. He stayed up later but in the end got up and turned off the television. Instead of going to bed he sat down again.

He turned to her "Is it true?" he asked simply.

She decided to play dumb "Is what true?" her mouth had suddenly gone really dry and her palms were sweating.

"That you like me". Then there was silence as she digested the question. Her face – and other parts – were on fire. She couldn't answer and more importantly she wanted to get up and run away. _Stupid Michaelangelo!_

Leonardo got up and knelt by the side of her. A hand came up to her face moving it round so she had to look at him. _Well, she was going to avoid this one._ And with that she closed her eyes. Perhaps she would be transported somewhere else, somewhere far away where she wouldn't have to deal with all this mess caused by her pathetic life and others interfering.

Then it happened, she felt his mouth on hers, gently kissing her. Her head felt like it was going to explode, her stomach buzzed with the butterflies it was like her body came to life. She was stiff at first then gradually opened up to him and allowed her arms to go around his neck. _This was Heaven._

He pulled away and studied her face, she opened her eyes and dared to look. She was flushed and breathing heavily. Other parts of her body just begging to be touched – infact, they were screaming. He got to his feet.

"I'm gonna hit the hay" he began "You sleep well beautiful" he breathed, running a hand along the side of her face.

Once she was alone she couldn't believe what had just happened. But was a little disappointed that nothing more had happened for she felt sure she was ready and had given all the right signals? Flopping back on the sofa she let out a huge sigh. _Why oh why did life have to be so hard?_


	11. Chapter 11

Karai stood with her father watching intently as the figures appeared on the screen – most of it was coded. This was all being pulled from this Doctors brain. Why her father wanted this information she did not know – he would not tell her too much about his plans but expected her there when he needed her..

Shredder looked at the screen "Good, good" he said simply before walking over to another screen from which a man with glasses was working.

"All of this is incredible" started the man "I can't believe what sort of intelligence is being held here"

"Yes" continued Shredder "And now it all belongs to me"

He placed a hand on the man's shoulder "Keep working – I want nothing left uncovered"

Chapter 11: the next day

April headed out on her bike. She was meeting the hospital Chief for the interview.

Last night had shook her up a little but it would take more than a couple of mutants to knock April O'Neil down and keep her down.

She was interested in Rebecca's revelation though and still couldn't quite take it in. What that girl had been through and the strength she had shown was amazing. She was so brave. And to do all that whilst her father was in a coma.

She arrived at the hospital and after parking her bike went inside to find Professor Nelson.

A woman in a suit stepped in front of her "Miss O'Neil? The professor is expecting you please come this way"

After heading up several flights of stairs she was led into a large office.

"Please wait here" instructed the woman.

April had a look around. It was an impressive office. There was a large wooden desk and an impressive view over the City. His shelves contained numerous clinical books, photographs and other items such as hospital awards.

"Ahh, Miss O'Neil" he appeared behind her.

"Professor"

"Please take a seat – can I get you a tea/coffee, water?"

April shook her head "No thank you – I'd just rather get started"

She pulled out her voice recorder and notepad as he sat opposite her.

She went straight in "The man that was taken from the hospital - Dr Madison, what is being done to recover him?"

The professor looked taken aback but kept his cool "I don't know how you know about this Miss O'Neil but we are working closely with the police to resolve this matter"

"Do you who took him and why?" she continued

"We are looking into it" He grasped his hands and leaned forward

"Why was his location such a secret in the first place? There is no record of the building he was in"

"I'm sorry Miss O'Neil but his location has nothing to do with the incident. Besides military controlled wings are always covered with some sort of privacy"

"Military?" April frowned "Is that why mutants took him?"

The professor laughed "Mutants? Where do you get that story from? Who told you?"

"I have my sources" April leaned back and crossed her legs.

The professor thought for a moment "I'm having second thoughts about this interview Miss O'Neil and so I would ask you to leave the building – failure to do so will result in me having to call security"

April got to her feet "You agreed to do this interview so why back out now? Hit a nerve did I?"

"I am not prepared to continue this conversation Miss O'Neil. Please leave"

April picked up her recorder and popped it in her handbag, still running.

"Look.."

"Look nothing. Out now please Miss O'Neil" he guided her to the door "And if you happen to see or speak to Miss Madison again tell her to get in touch, we are very worried about her" and with that he pushed her through the door and slammed it shut.

"Idiot" muttered April under her breath. She flung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the exit whilst under the watchful eye of "suit woman".

As she awoke in the Turtles den Rebecca was greeted by a very excited Michaelangelo who wanted to know _everything_ even though really there was nothing to tell, Leonardo was probably regretting the whole kissing moment and that's why he wasn't around – he was in hiding. After eating her breakfast and squashing down the persistent questions Rebecca tried to sound casual.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked nonchalantly. Which really meant "Where's Leonardo?"

Michaelangelo smirked at her "You mean where's Leo don't you? Missing him already?"

"Shut up" snapped Rebecca blushing furiously.

"Well, Donnie is in his lab, Raph is in his room and as far as I know Leo is in the dojo with sensei – you want me to go get him"

Rebecca held up a hand "No. No need – it's Splinter I want to talk to"

As if on cue, Leonardo and Splinter exited the dojo, Rebecca got up, feeling awkward. She shuffled up to Splinter

"Can I talk to you?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Of course my child – follow me"

As she walked past Leonardo he touched her arm "You okay?"

She nodded and carried on walking, feeling even more awkward.

Inside the dojo she could relax, away from prying eyes and ears.

"It's so peaceful in here" She turned to him – he indicated for her to sit down by his chair.

"What can I do for you?"

Rebecca paused then looked up at Splinter "You have all been so kind looking after me and letting me stay I want to be completely honest from now on and that's why I want to share with you a vision I had"

"You had a vision? That is another amazing gift, Ninja masters train for years hoping to be able to see into the future or have a glimpse into life as it is now – what did you see child?"

"My father. He was in a lab of some sort covered in wires and those creatures were there – I think – I could hear others but couldn't see them."

Splinter nodded "Go on"

"I saw another man – at least I think it was a man – one of the creatures called him Master Shredder, he wore armour and.."

Splinter stopped her suddenly, he had leaned forward and grasped her shoulder "You are sure about this?"

Rebecca was a little taken aback "Yes, I'm sure – there was nothing else just the man saying about destroying the guys" continued Rebecca, glancing away.

"And you are sure it was the name of Shredder that you heard?"

She nodded. Splinter rose to his feet.

"I take it you know him?" she followed his progress across the room.

He was silent for a moment and stroked his beard "Yes, unfortunately. We have had dealings with the Shredder already and did believe him to be destroyed"

"I also take it he's very bad news?" she felt her eyes well up. Splinter came over and placed a hand on her head.

"He has been defeated before and will be again. Try not to worry"

_Try not to worry? Really?_ She knew he was only being kind though.

"I will have to tell my sons. This news will be very hard for them to take"

Splinter went to the door "Do you wish to come?"

She shook her head "No. You go ahead"

The door of the dojo closed behind her and she was left with silence. She could hear the muffled voices of Leonardo and Splinter outside the door. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them resting her head on her knees and welcoming the darkness. She then heard raised voices from the lounge and assumed that it was Raphael getting angry about what Splinter had announced. She kept her eyes closed.

"Where are you daddy?" she whispered "Tell me where you are, please"

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she knew at once that it was Leonardo offering some comfort. She spun round on her bottom to face him.

"Sensei has just told us" He was kneeling beside her "Now we know who is behind it we have a better chance to find your father"

Rebecca sighed "I don't see how it makes a difference. I still have no idea where he is being held and why"

Leonardo got closer to her and took both her hands in his "But we have more to go on than we did". Rebecca felt herself blushing.

"I suppose" she mumbled, looking down. He pulled her up and took her in an embrace, wrapping his arms around her small body and holding her close.

"It'll be okay" he whispered, kissing the top of her head "We'll get him back"

She snuggled up against him "I just feel so scared" she whispered. He held her tighter.

"Don't be. I won't let anything to happen to you".

She moved back and looked up at him "What if you can't?"

He took her face in his hands "Not an option". Leaning forward he kissed her gently on the lips, still holding her face_. Obviously he didn't regret it then._ She kissed him back allowing her hands to roam up to his broad shoulders. She felt arms go around her waist and her feet were lifted off the floor.

Setting her back down he kept arms around her waist "No-one is going to hurt you, not as long as I'm here"

This made her feel all warm inside, she leaned against his chest "Thank you" she whispered enjoying the closeness and the rhythmic sound of his breathing. Never had she had a feeling like this about anybody, never had she allowed anyone to be this close to her and never had she known this amount of warmth and security since the loss of her father. As much as it terrified her to admit it she knew she was falling for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

April was still fuming when she got outside. She couldn't believe what an idiot that so-called hospital chief was. He was the one who had spoken to her on the phone and invited her to talk further and then all of a sudden he's the one who is kicking her out. It was the mutant thing that had hit the nerve. He had assumed she had spoken with Rebecca and got the information from her. In a way that was a good thing as he obviously didn't suspect that she had been into the video surveillance room and downloaded the tape.

After contacting the office to tell them the "good news" she started thinking about grabbing some lunch – she looked at her watch – 12.45pm, no wonder she was hungry.

"Fancy bumping into you Miss O'Neil" a voice came behind her. Casey Jones: the guy who had tagged along last night.

"Well" she began "I do live and work here – you not crime fighting today?" she smiled at him and they began to walk side by side.

"Nah" he said, returning her smile "That's only my night-time image. Mostly I am a jack of all trades"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, definitely. You got anything that wants doing – you can bet I can do it"

"Can you get me an honest and open interview with the hospital and police?" enquired April stopping at the corner of ninth street and looking at the coffee shop over the road.

"I could try – just for you" April laughed "Look, you fancy grabbing some lunch – I would love to hear all about these friends of yours?" She stared at him "Just putting it out there!"

She stayed silent for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders "Okay, so long as you're buying"

"Of course".

Buster couldn't quite believe what he was seeing: Actual alien conversation. Here, right here on the screen in front of him. Shredder had left him alone with the doctor to keep downloading and interpreting the information. There was just so much of it but this new technology was amazing. Buster was a master at interpreting coded language and this was amazingly impressive. It seemed the doctor had quite a history with these aliens and he too was quite adept at speaking – or at least writing – their coded language. Apparently the doctor has a daughter, Buster couldn't help but wonder whether she had any hidden talents too.

He rose to his feet to leave the machine in motion. Walking over to Madison he stood by the side of him.

"So now we know what you've been doing good doctor and boy is it interesting" he took off his glasses and polished them "You've been very busy chatting to space monsters. Get this, and they spoke back!" he smirked to himself "Quite a gift you have there"

"What is going on here?" Karai. The daughter. She annoyed him.

"Err, nothing, miss. I've translated the code so now I am just waiting for the machine to translate it all. You can tell your father I have completed my mission"

Karai glared at him "Good. Bebop! Rocksteady!" the 2 brutish mutants entered the room and stood before her waiting for further instruction.

"He's finished. Get rid of him" she said simply as she watched the computer do its work.

"What!" exclaimed Buster "But, what about my payment?"

Karai smiled "Oh you are going to get your payment." She paused "Kill him"

The 2 mutants grabbed him and carried him out of the room.

From the corner of the room her father stepped forward "Excellent work Karai. When they return I want them sent out to look for the turtles and tonight I want no mistakes – I want them destroyed"

"Yes father" Karai bowed and headed out of the door.

Shredder looked at the computer screen. He could see the words he was looking for: The Ultimate Weapon. A force made by alien intelligence and something that he would be able to use and control. Power and revenge: how he loved them.

Meanwhile, in the turtle's lair they were getting ready to out patrolling. Rebecca had once again insisted on tagging along but after what she had done for Raphael he couldn't really say anything. Leonardo on the other hand was not overly happy.

"I don't want you to get hurt" he protested.

"Err, I heal" she began "and besides, you don't own me"

"Yeh Leo, our Becks is an independent woman" said Michaelangelo, smirking at his older brother.

Leonardo took her by the shoulders and led her over to a corner of the room "I know I don't own you and I would never say I did but I care about you – **a lot** – which means I am going to worry until we're back which is not good for the others mean as I'm the leader"

Rebecca looked at him her mouth open "I cannot believe you would say that! Look, I'm going so you are going to have to just deal with it ". She headed over to the door opening it and stepping out closing it firmly behind her.

"She's a stubborn independent woman – I like it" commented Michaelangelo "You got your hands full with that one there bro, if you ever need any help.."

Leonardo smacked him on the arm "Let's go" he instructed. When outside he realised Rebecca wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" He looked further ahead and still couldn't see her.

Raphael stepped up beside his brother "Looks like she went without us probably 'cos you were moaning about her tagging along and you having to be 'all responsible' for her and us and.." Leonardo glared at him.

"I can't help it, being a leader is hard work and now having.." his words trailed off. Raphael was right, she had left on her own and it was because of what he said. Damn.

Donatello put a hand on his brothers arm "Hey, don't worry, she'll be fine. Besides, remember she's been doing this for a while on her own"

Leonardo felt little comfort in this and quickly changed the subject "Let's roll out boys".

Up on the rooftop a few blocks away Rebecca was annoyed. No-one tells her what to do. She surveyed the street below; it was all pretty quiet down there.

"What have we here" came a female voice from the shadows. Rebecca turned round to come face to face with a tall Japanese woman. She was dressed all in black as well. There was badness radiating off this one.

Rebecca backed up as the woman drew two blades.

"Looks like I can have myself a little fun as well" she sneered. Rebecca stood her ground as the woman ran forward, she easily dodged both lunges with the blades. Flipping forward she launched from the ground and flipped over her attackers head. Karai spun round only to get slammed in the back and pushed forward to the ground.

Leonardo was restless.

"Why haven't we seen her?"

"She's probably avoiding you Mr Grumpy Pants" joked Michaelangelo.

"Look guys" interrupted Donatello "I forgot to give you these" He pulled out four metallic devices "You put them on like so and they should deflect any ray gun fire should we meet those 2 muppets again"

Leonardo looked at the device "Should? You don't sound overly confident Donnie"

He shrugged "Hey, it's better than nothing"

"Speaking of which" interrupted Raphael. Out of darkness emerged Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Oh it's you two _again_" announced Michaelangelo "You know what, I've missed you!"

"Can't say the same about you" snorted Bebop pulling out his lazer gun.

"I want to know where the Shred dude got you two from and how he got such cool weapons" he continued.

Bebop and Rocksteady began firing at the turtles, each fire round bounced off them.

"Nice one Donnie" Leonardo patted his brother on the arm.

"I try my best!"

Raphael kicked the gun from Bebop's grasp "Let's fight properly" he growled "One on one – just you and I"

"With pleasure" Bebop raced forward and the two crashed into each other.

Meanwhile on the rooftop two streets away Karai and Rebecca were still fighting and Rebecca was winning. This was annoying Karai. This girl was quick and strong. She ran forward again swinging the last blade she held. With one kick that blade was removed from her grip and went flying to the street below. Rebecca grabbed hold of Karai's arm and twisted it up her back, sweeping her foot beneath her Karai was soon on the ground again.

"I suggest you give up and go home" shouted Rebecca keeping a firm hold of her opponent.

"Never" snarled Karai.

"Then you leave me no choice"

Rebecca stood her up and marched her to the edge of the roof "Time for you and I to part ways". She shoved her forward off the edge to the street below.

Rocksteady had hold of Michaelangelo and was choking him "a little help here" he whimpered. Donatello swung his bo-staff and knocked Rocksteady across the back of the head. The stick vibrated but the creature seemed unaffected.

"Leo, a little more help please.." shouted Donatello. Leonardo stepped forward swinging his blades to knock Rocksteady off balance.

"Let's take these guys out!" Raphael punched Bebop in the jaw pushing him slightly backwards.

A hockey stick then took Bebop by surprise "Need some back up?" came a voice.

"Casey!" exclaimed Michaelangelo.

The stick came down again causing Bebop to stumble, Raphael hit forward with a sai sending the mutant to the floor.

"One down, one to go" grunted Raphael.

"STOP!" It was Rebecca "They know where my father is!". She raced up to the group "Have you even bothered to ask?"

"Hey we've been a little busy here" explained Leonardo

"Oh excuse me! But I thought the whole point of this was to find my father and take out the Shredder – THESE TWO are the only link we have!"

Raphael had hold of Rocksteady "Where's her father?" he snarled

"I don't know what you're on about!" snapped Rocksteady throwing Raphael off him.

"Oh yes you do – and you better tell us" threatened Raphael.

Suddenly a smoke bomb blinded the scene "Don't let them get away" called Rebecca but as the smoke faded they were gone.

"Great!" she continued "Now what hope is there!?" she kicked a garbage can.

"Hey Raph, she's got a temper like you!" said Michaelangelo with a smirk.

"They'll be back" began Leonardo, trying to calm her down.

"Oh yes and in the meantime who knows what they are doing to my father so thank you very much".

Leonardo turned to his brothers as if looking for support. When he turned back to face Rebecca she too had disappeared.

Karai stood with Bebop and Rocksteady observing the unfolding scene.

"Interesting" she muttered "So that's the doctor's daughter is it?". This girl had beaten her: Karai – She who had been trained in many forms of martial arts since a child. How was it possible? She had to tell her father.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After returning to the den, Leonardo expected to find Rebecca there but she was no-where in sight. _Great_, he thought to himself, _she's gone walkabout_. Now he was worried.

His brothers hung up their weapons. Leonardo didn't want to put his away.

"Hey bro we're ordering pizza, you in?" shouted Michaelangelo excitedly.

"Nah" replied Leonardo

"Aww big brother are you frettin' over Miss Becsta?" Mikey put an arm round Leo "Like Donnie said, she'll be fine. That gal is tough!"

Leonardo rose to his feet and headed to the door "Sorry guys but I can't relax until I know she's safe"

"That's so romantic bra, aww, you are so the sweetest!"

Suddenly the door opened and Rebecca walked in. "Becky!" shrieked Michaelangelo rushing up and giving her a hug "See here she is all safe and sound and not a scratch on her!"

Leonardo pushed his brother out of the way and enveloped her in his arms "I am so glad you are okay – I was worried"

Rebecca was still mad at him and what she really wanted to do was push him away and smack him in the face but his embrace felt so good she found herself cuddling into him.

"You shouldn't worry. I told you I'd be fine"

He kissed the top of her head "I will always worry about you" he murmured "I just want you safe where I can see you"

She let him go and walked over to the sofa flopping down next to Raphael.

"That was an interesting evening wouldn't you agree. I think I had a meeting with the Shredders daughter"

"Karai?" Raphael turned to her.

"Yep. She was rotten to the core and she was Japanese so kind of gave me clue – plus she wasn't far from your two mutant buddies"

"You fight her?"

"Oh boy did I and I wasted her!"

Raphael nodded, clearly impressed "Good for you!"

Leonardo sat down next to her "So why did you not ask her where your father was?"

She looked round at him "At the time of battle I didn't realise who she was. Believe you me if I had known she wouldn't have got off so easily"

"Well I am just glad you're okay and back here with me" he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss.

Raphael shot up "Yuck. You two really need to get a room. Do not go all slushy in front of me"

"You're just jealous cos you got no-one to go all smooch smooch over you!" said Michaelangelo making kissing noises by Raphael's ear.

"You are toast little brother" threatened Raphael chasing his brother around the den.

Bebop, Rocksteady and Karai all stood in front of Shredder. The two mutants were understandably nervous having failed to destroy the turtles – again. Shredder, however, appeared to have forgotten. He was more interested in this Rebecca Madison.

"She fights well you say?"

Karai nodded "She beat me easily father. I've never seen someone move as fast as her"

Shredder walked over to Dr Madison who was still lying quietly.

"Well now it seems your daughter is more talented than I first thought. Perhaps she could be useful to me"

One of the machines beeped loudly, Karai looked at the monitor "Well now.." she began "It looks as if our doctor is waking up."

She quickly clicked the arm and leg restraints in place and leaned in to look at him. Dr Madison opened his eyes, hoping and expecting to see his beloved daughter – instead he was met with strangers. His throat felt dry and scratchy.

"Where am I?..is this the hospital?"

Karai laughed.

Shredder loomed over the doctor "No Mr Madison, this is not the hospital".

"What's going on? Where's my daughter?"

"I would like to know that too – perhaps we can help each other. First you are going to tell me everything you know about this Ultimate Weapon"

"Never!" He tried to wriggle against the restraints but they were too secure.

"Oh I think you will" began Shredder, indicating to Bebop and Rocksteady.

"What the.." began the doctor

"I think you will be more than happy to co-operate with me don't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – This chapter is a little spicy so consider yourself warned! (Although it isn't as spicy as some of the other ones I've read!)**

Chapter 14:

Cuddling up next to Leonardo, Rebecca was so comfortable. And as he held her in his big strong arms she felt safe and secure. She closed her eyes and in her mind wondered. As she relaxed she suddenly became aware of a distant voice, it sounded like it was trapped in a box or being muffled somehow. She couldn't make out what it was saying and in fact whether they were words at all; on some occasions it was just like noise.

She sat up and listened – in doing so she disturbed Leonardo who touched her arm affectionately "You okay?"

She paused and stayed silent for a couple for minutes then turned to look at him "I don't know" she whispered "I think I just heard something strange"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just know it was a weird noise I couldn't make out whether it made sense or not"

"You think you were dreaming?" he was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"No. I wasn't asleep, unlike someone else I know.." she smiled at him, it made him feel warm inside. He pulled her back down into their previous position and kissed her on the neck. The kisses sent shivers down her spine and caused other places to react to. _He really was too much._

"I love you" she whispered. He stopped and pulled away._ Shit. What the Hell did I say that for? Are you insane?_ She scolded herself harshly.

She jumped to her feet.

He was looking up at her shock on his face but then a slow grin crept up "What did you say?"

"Nothing" she mumbled and then she was off – off to hide her shame and embarrassment. The bathroom was a perfect hiding spot and at least it had a lock.

She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest._ You stupid idiot!_ _Seriously – I mean WHY oh WHY?_ The memory of what she had said brought full "Raphael mask" colour to her cheeks.

There was a quiet knock on the door "You can't stay in there forever" came Leonardo's voice.

"Why not?" she shot back "I could do" _and at present I really feel I need too!_

"Don't be silly. C'mon Becky, open up"

"I can't"

"Why not? It's easy, you just slide the bolt back" _Damn his micky taking!_ She was starting to get the impression that he was enjoying this.

"You know why.." she mumbled

At which she felt she could feel him smiling through the door.

"I don't think that's a reason to hide from me. C'mon, open up"

Knowing he wasn't going to go away she opened the door and stood before him feeling small and vulnerable. Arms were thrown round her waist and she was pulled in for a kiss.

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met" he began, she could feel herself blushing again.

"That don't mean much – you don't know that many people" she whispered

"You know what I'm getting at." He kissed her again and she could feel herself melting in his arms.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way.." _Here it comes _she thought _this is the "I will let you down gently" speech. Why did I say it?_ "Would you like to bunk in with me tonight?"

The silence was deafening. She could hear herself breathing and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. _Did he say what I think he said?_

It was then that she realised she hadn't responded and he was beginning to look uncomfortable "like I said, don't take it the wrong way, I don't mean no funny business, I just want to be with you"

_Oh God, that was about the most amazing thing she had ever heard._ She made a squeaky "ok" sound although it didn't appear to come from her at all.

He looked pleased and gave her a brief hug "Cool, I'll go switch off the TV – if that's okay and you're tired..".

She watched him go and then panic mode set in. _What if…?_ A few days ago she wasn't even comfortable being touched and now.. The other day when he kissed her for the first time she had felt so very ready; ready to be loved and now it terrified her. Standing in front of the mirror she looked at her own reflection. _What if..?_ She sat on the toilet. _How was she going to play this one? What do you wear to bed when someone else is there? _

Leonardo popped his head round the door "What are you doin?"

She glanced up "Nothing, I'm just thinking"

He offered her a hand and she took it. Now he led her through the living space towards his room. _Oh God! This could be it_. She was still panicking when he showed her inside.

"Make yourself comfy, the bed is much nicer than the sofa. Back in a minute" and with that he left. It was at that point she made up her mind to get in, well at least she could get a little more relaxed but again the issue of clothes came up – _do I leave them all on or will that look silly?_ This was such a strange situation to be in.

She pulled off her trousers but left everything else in place – her top covered up to the top of her thighs so she didn't show too much. Jumping under the covers she pulled them up around her. Leo was right, this bed was so much more comfortable than the sofa – which unfortunately was rather lumpy! She tried to slow down her breathing and heart rate which seemed to have taken off on their own.

Hearing the door open she heard herself do a sharp intake of breath. _Calm down_ she told herself.

"You okay?" he was so caring she really had no idea why she was getting herself in such a state but there it was.

"If I had a dollar for every time you asked me that I would be a rich woman. And yes I am fine thank you"

Arms were soon round her waist and she was pulled across the bed so she lay up next to him, she could feel his breathing on her neck.

"This is nice" he whispered into her ear. Again she felt safe and protected; he just made her feel that way. Kissing her shoulder she felt one hand move from her waist to her thigh. _Perhaps I should have left my trousers on also.._The hand stroked her thigh for a few minutes then slid up back to her waist and beyond. Quite literally at this point she was frozen – unable to move, unable to speak – exactly how she'd been when they had first brought her here. Other parts of her body were reacting though. She managed to push her feet to the bottom of the bed. His hand was still gently running up and down her body and each time it went back up the hem of her tshirt moved higher until her waist was exposed and once that was touched she felt her body quiver and her breathing increased – it was like she had no control over her reactions. She found herself wondering what he had meant by "no funny business" because in her mind this was certainly heading in the direction for that type of business. Just as she had that thought she felt herself being turned over and arriving face to face with him.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi yourself" she replied as his mouth covered hers and embraced her in a passionate kiss. The hand that had found itself on her waist was now making progress underneath her shirt and heading towards her breasts. This realisation made her tingle all over. As he gently massaged her there she found herself catching her breath on every caress and her body arched against him, asking for more. As she let out a moan she could almost feel his own desire rising as his kisses deepened. He pulled back and studied her face.

"You're so beautiful". Upon those words she could feel herself blushing again and also felt a want and a need to have him even closer. She put her hands to his face and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Those kisses moved across and down her throat making her moan.

"I really want you" she heard the words come out of her mouth but couldn't believe she was saying them. It was at that point she found herself losing the remainder of her clothes and a hand found a way between her thighs gently caressing her. Her mind was drunk with emotion and pleasure, rolling her over slightly she felt something else between her thighs and slowly but slowly going inside her. She let out a gasp.

"Am I hurting you?" came a concerned voice by her ear.

"No, no" she whispered back. His moves in and out of her started slow at first then got quicker. _Oh my God, she couldn't believe she was doing this._ Waves of pleasure swept through her entire body she thought she might collapse, he pulled her closer to him and she heard his own moan in her ear as his body stiffened and then let go.

She lay there breathing heavily and felt the hand go back to her waist and his whole body snuggle up behind her "love you too" were the only three words that he whispered into her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Rebecca woke up early. Leonardo was still sleeping – he looked so peaceful she thought to herself. Creeping out into the lounge she grabbed a change of clothes, had a wash and disappeared out of the door. She had plans today and those plans involved April O'Neil. On first encounter Rebecca didn't much care for April but over time she learnt that O'Neil was one tough cookie and great at investigating.

Arriving at her apartment she rang the bell. The door opened and a smiley April invited her inside and made her a drink.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, getting straight down to business.

Rebecca took a deep breath "I want you to see what you can find out about the Shredder. You said he fell and shouldn't have survived but obviously he did and we need to know where he is in order to find my dad"

April leaned forward "Great idea. I can start with the military – government angle and see what I get from there"

Rebecca sipped her latte "Sounds like a plan". And then there it was again – the noise – a muffled mumbling. She still wasn't sure if these were words she was hearing.

Suddenly there was a tremendous pressure in her head. She clamped her hands over her ears trying to block it out. April appeared at her side "What is it? What's wrong?" those were the last words she heard as blackness engulfed her vision.

In the den Leonardo was pacing and worrying. Rebecca had left so early he felt sure he had done something wrong last night. Even though she had said she wanted him perhaps she didn't mean it in that way. He had loved being so very close with her, hearing her moans of pleasure as he touched her. She was so special and so unlike any other girl he had seen on television or on the streets during patrolling.

Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael were all observing Leonardo.

"He's gonna wear out the floor" piped up Mikey

"Yep. Or develop RSI" quipped Donatello. Michaelangelo looked at him.

"Repetitive Strain Injury"

"Ohhh" replied Mikey nodding but still looking confused.

Raphael had had enough "Would you stop pacing – you look possessed"

Leonardo stopped and looked at his brothers "I can't help it" he began "I'm concerned"

"Yeh so am I!" snorted Raphael "About you"

"Look Leo, she'll be fine"

The door to the den opened and in walked Casey Jones with Rebecca in his arms, April followed. Leonardo rushed over as Casey placed her on the sofa.

"Wha..what's happened?" he crouched next to her and touched her face.

"We were just talking" started April "and she collapsed. I knew I couldn't take her to the hospital so I thought it would be best to bring her here"

"You did the right thing, Donnie help me here" Leonardo grasped her tiny hand in his, willing her to wake up.

Donatello checked her pulse, temperature and breathing – all were as they should be so why she was in this state was a mystery.

"I can use the brain scanner" He looked at Leonardo "we may find out something more"

"We didn't when you tried it on Mikey" joked Raphael

"Hey!" protested his younger brother

"This is no time for jokes" snapped Leonardo. He turned to face Donatello "Do it" he instructed. Donatello rushed off to his lab and rushed back with a metal box. He attached a number of electro-pads to her head and turned on the machine.

"Fingers crossed" he mumbled. Readings started to appear on the screen, Donatello frowned.

"What Donnie? What is it?" hurried Leonardo still keeping hold of Rebecca's hand.

Donatello pushed up his glasses "Well according to this it looks like she's communicating"

Michaelangelo leaned in closer "I don't hear her" he whispered. Leonardo pushed his brother's face away.

"These readings indicate that our Rebecca is communicating telepathically with someone"

continued Donatello

"Or Some_thing.._" added Michaelangelo. Leonardo scowled at him.

"But do you know why she's like this and what we can do?" asked Leonardo looking pleadingly at Donatello.

"Wait a sec, do you think she's talking with her little space pals?" interrupted Casey.

Leonardo scowled at him too, April touched his arm for reassurance.

"That's what I thought!" exclaimed Michaelangelo

"Well so long as she don't call them down here then that's fine" muttered Raphael. He too was treated to a scowl from Leonardo followed by a punch in the ribs.

Rebecca's eyelids fluttered and the machine went back to normal rhythm, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Leonardo looking all concerned.

"Thank God!" he shouted, grabbing her up in his arms "You're okay. You are okay aren't you?" he held her shoulders and helped her to sit up properly.

Rebecca nodded "I'm fine" she whispered.

"What happened?" asked Donatello, removing the pads from her head.

"My dad" she whispered looking at April and Casey "I know where he is"

"Wow!" breathed Michaelangelo. He sat next to April and Casey but really wanted to get between them.

"How did you do it?" continued Donatello

Rebecca ran one hand through her hair and kept a latch onto Leonardo with the other "I just can but my father perfected the procedure. I'm overwhelmed. This means he's awake!" she squeezed Leo's hand.

"By the procedure you mean telepathy?"

Rebecca nodded again "We used it when we couldn't always be together say if he was working late"

April nudged forward "But you looked in pain"

"I know." Rebecca paused "It felt like there was something else there too"

"Like a space monster?" asked Michaelangelo. Leonardo punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" shrieked Mikey rubbing his shoulder "Sorry dude I was only askin.."

"Well don't!" scolded his elder brother giving him another scowl.

"It's okay Leo honestly, and to answer your question Mikey I really don't know.." she trailed off and looked at the floor. She then seemed to snap out of it and looked Leonardo firmly in the eyes "Let's hope not eh?" she muttered "Anyway. Now I know where my dad is we can go get him!"

"Just like that hey? You really think it is going to be that easy?" Raphael leaned against the sofa with his arms folded.

"No I don't think it will be easy, but I am going to do it with or without your help" Rebecca gave him a determined look.

Leonardo rose to his feet "Look Raph we have to do this" he said firmly "and I for one will not be letting Becky down"

"Oh here we go – meaning I am I suppose! This is Shredder remember?"

"I know and I remember"

"That we all almost died – just thought I'd check that before you go rushin in!" shouted Raphael walking to the other side of the room.

"Hold on, hold on" Casey had his hands in the air "Look if you guys need back up I am more than happy to help – just name the time and the place and I will be there!".

"We are not goin to rush in Raph and with Casey's help we stand a good chance!" continued Leonardo.

"Ok bro, I'm with ya I just think it's not goin to be as easy as you think".

"That's why we need a plan!" said Leonardo.

Rebecca smiled. She couldn't believe she was going to be re-united with his father at long last and unlike the Turtles she was confident that Shredder and his silly henchmen would not be a problem.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Shredder was not pleased with the lack of co-operation from this Dr Madison. Even though he had threatened and used the force of Bebop and Rocksteady he would not be cracked and for some reason he Shredder could not find any further information on this Ultimate Weapon from the doctor's mind. All he knew was that it was alien technology made by some race known as the Kraang. This doctor knew more though so Shredder decided he would keep pushing him until he broke. The weapon would be his – and no-one would stop him.

"Karai!" he shouted. His daughter entered the room and bowed.

"Yes father"

"I want you to take Bebop and Rocksteady and go out to look for those nuisance turtles tonight"

"Yes father" she turned to head towards the door

"The doctor and I are going to stay in and get better acquainted" he flipped the blades out of his armour "much better acquainted".

Within the turtles den Rebecca was resting on Leonardo's bed. Talking with her father had left her exhausted. At least now she had a location for him. When he worked late she used her skill to check he was safe. As they communicated with telepathy she would be able to pinpoint exactly where he was. She felt so excited to finally see him again and speak with him properly.

The door to the bedroom opened and Leonardo appeared.

"I know you hate me to ask but are you okay?" he sat down on the bed.

She rolled over to face him "Yes, honestly, I am fine". She took one of his hands in hers.

"You're sure?"

"YES!"

She smiled at him "Please try not to worry, you'll make yourself ill. When I say I'm fine I mean I'm fine". He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. The butterflies in her stomach began fluttering again.

"So" she began "What's the plan?"

He looked confused and then grinned at her "The plan? You want a re-run?" Rebecca pursed her lips – typical male – she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Not that no" she giggled "The plan to rescue my dad – keep your mind on the real job please"

"Sorry, I can't help it – you're just so gorgeous" he grabbed her pulling her forward running hands along her curves.

Rebecca swatted his hands away "Stop it! Be serious please"

He sat back "Okay. Consider me told off"

She smiled shyly at him.

"The official plan is Casey is coming over in a couple of hours and we are rolling out then. Donnie is tinkering with the van so we will be all ready to go"

Rebecca frowned at him "Van? You guys have a van?"

Leonardo nodded "Yep. Donnie built it"

"God that guy is so clever – is there anything he can't do?"

"Yep, this.." he leaned forward and kissed her "cos if he laid one finger on you I would break all of them!"

"Get you Mr Possessive!" laughed Rebecca

"Well, do you blame me? You're lovely" he breathed kissing her again – this time with a little more passion.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded "Sure – ask away"

"How did you know..last night…what to do? You done it before?" after she had finished asking the question she could feel herself blushing like crazy. But really she was very intrigued.

He took a deep breath "Not done before but seen.."he mumbled, looking a little awkward. Rebecca thought for a moment and then realised "Porn? You guys have watched porn?"

She laughed at the thought of them all sitting round watching an adult movie.

"Not really" he looked at the ground "Donnie came across a few things online…" his words trailed off – he looked really uncomfortable.

"It's nothing to be awkward about" she grabbed hold of his hand "I just wondered that's all"

"You had a good time though didn't you?" he really looked concerned at this point. She squeezed his hand "Of course I did". She smiled at him "I had a wonderful time"

He looked pleased to hear this and leaned in to give her another kiss, she responded and kissed him back enthusiastically.

"I was worried" he began "Thought you would be disappointed"

She sat up so they were face to face "I don't know why you worry so much." She kissed him softly "I love you – I only want to be with you and believe you me I wasn't disappointed"

She noticed him blushing slightly, he pulled her forward into a hug "I love you too" he whispered "I don't ever want to lose you"

"You won't".

Less than two hours later Casey showed up – armed to the teeth with various sporting props.

"I am so ready to kick some butts!" he exclaimed, shooting a high five with Raphael.

Leonardo gathered them all together in the lounge as Splinter looked on.

"I am not going to say this will be easy – we've faced this guy before and he nearly finished us off but we got a damn good shot at this so lets roll out" They all high fived, Leonardo turned to look at his Sensei.

"We'll be fine father"

Splinter stepped forward "Keep your eyes open and remember to concentrate – work as a team – draw on each other's strengths and be there for each other"

Rebecca stood in front of him "We're gonna do this" she whispered. Moving round she looked at the group "Let's go get my dad!"

The all headed out the door – Splinter watched them go and he couldn't help but feel concerned – his sons were not only putting themselves at terrible risk but they were risking others lives too. He headed to the dojo to meditate and hope for their safe return.

In the turtles van Rebecca had opted to drive. She knew where they were headed and so it made perfect sense. Leonardo normally drove the vehicle but he was more than happy to step aside for her.

"Do you have tunes in this thing? I feel like a little mood music!" exclaimed Casey.

"It has a built in CD player and MP3 as well as the standard radio of course" announced Donatello proudly.

"It's like a disco on wheels!" added Michaelangelo "Oh yeh, it is party central!"

Donatello switched on the radio and music filled the van "This okay Becky, I don't want to interrupt your mind viewing"

"Mind viewing?" mouthed Raphael to Michaelangelo "You know what Donnie you really are such a geek!" he grabbed his brother round the neck and pulled him in for a wrestle.

"Would you two knock it off!" scolded Leonardo "We are on a mission here and don't you forget it"

Michaelangelo did an impression of his elder brother – wagging his finger at Raphael who by now was laughing.

"Mikey – I saw that!" said Leonardo, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Music is fine – breaks up the tension" said Rebecca smiling. She realised it was one of her favourite bands playing.

"What is this noise?" asked Raphael "Donnie can't you find anything better"

"Err.." began Rebecca "Don't knock Roxette – you know I will beat your ass if you do!"

"Ah – ha" began Michaelangelo "Thought I recognised it from about 3 decades ago! You into the old retro music?"

Rebecca put her foot on the break to stop the van – she turned to look at them all "I told you – no picking on Roxette! They are one the best bands of their time so just knock it off!"

She checked her mirrors and moved out. There were no more jokes about music…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Rebecca stopped the van "This is the place" she announced "My dad's in there"

The turtles and Casey all strained forward to look. It was a warehouse and it looked deserted.

"You sure?" asked Raphael "Looks a little quiet to me"

She spun to face him "I'm sure. He's in there"

Leonardo took control "Well let's park up and load out" he instructed.

Pulling the van into a dark corner they exited. The building looked huge.

"Small question…"began Michaelangelo "How are we goin to find him once we're in there?"

"Don't worry I can pin point his location – it'll be fine" reassured Rebecca.

They crept up to the side of the building "I vote we head for the roof – I don't think the front will be open" Leonardo surveyed the roof as he said this – it sure looked solid enough.

Donatello, on the other hand, went to the door and began to use his lock pick "It is now" he whispered quietly sliding the door back.

"Go Donnie!" Michealangelo followed his brother inside followed by the others. It was silent and completely deserted.

Rebecca led the way indicating with her hands for the others to follow.

"What do we do if we come across ugly and uglier?" whispered Michaelangelo referring to Bebop and Rocksteady.

Raphael punched him "We do that!" he growled.

"I can't believe there is no security here! This is gona be a piece of cake!" announced Donatello.

As he said that 6 men appeared – all of them were carrying weapons.

"Nice one Donnie!" Leonardo pulled out his swords.

The men started firing their weapons – luckily the turtles were wearing the gadgets that they wore last time so they remained unharmed. Casey ducked behind a wall. Michealangelo spun his nunchuks and stepped forward "You fellas will never learn" He ran at them knocking two down.

Raphael was embroiled in a battle with another one – he hooked his sai under his opponents arm and twisting is round threw him forward. Casey then brought his hockey stick down and knocked him unconscious.

Rebecca sneaked past them leaving the turtles and Casey behind – she had to get to her father and fast.

She crept along the corridor – feeling that at every step she was getting closer. Arriving outside a large black door she knew without doubt that her father was behind that door. She put her ear to it. There were no sounds from inside. Grasping the handle she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Her father was shackled to a metal table. She raced over to him.

"Daddy" she whispered "It's me"

He opened his eyes and looked at her – even though he had been unconscious for months he looked exhausted.

"Rebecca!" he exclaimed "You have to go – run – get out of here now"

"No daddy, not without you – I'm rescuing you". She started pulling at the restraints but couldn't move them.

"Please – just go – it is not safe for you here" he insisted.

"NO!" snapped Rebecca "I am not going anywhere without you!"

"How very touching" came a voice from the shadows "Father and daughter re-united at last". Shredder stepped forward "You must be Rebecca – I have heard so much about you"

He walked closer to her.

"You stay away from her!" shouted her father. With that the turtles and Casey burst into the room.

"You heard him Shred dude!" began Michaelangelo "Keep away!"

All four turtles had their weapons drawn but it was Mikey who raced forward first only to be thrown backwards and land in a groaning heap at Leonardo's feet. Donatello helped him up.

"Who's next?" asked Shredder "I am very much looking forward to destroying you all one by one" He flipped out his blades and glared at Leonardo who stepped up second bringing his katanas round in full swing to make contact with Shredder's armour. Rebecca was still desperately trying to free her father – Donatello came round and quickly cut the metal restraints with another gadget.

She helped her father up – who was looking at Donnie with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Don't worry – we're the good guys" he announced.

"That's nice to know" muttered Dr Madison, accepting the support from his daughter.

Raphael was in the process of attacking the Shredder from behind whilst Leonardo went for the front. Shredder spun round quickly – taking both of them down.

"Get out of here!" ordered Leonardo – looking over at Rebecca. She hesitated then nodded leading her father towards the door.

Outside the building she helped him over to the van and once inside she fell into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she whispered – tears falling down her cheeks. He returned her hug feeling so happy to see his daughter again.

"Thank you for what you have just done – you and your friends."

They separated and he looked at her with such pride "You are such a special daughter". He hugged her again.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse the four turtles were in a huddle, breathing heavily "How the Hell are we going to take this guy out? Leo – any ideas?" enquired Donatello, looking hopefully at him.

"I say we just ambush the metal man!" said Casey. The four turtles looked at him and then turned round to face Shredder.

"Ready are we?" he mocked "So, which one of you is going to die first?"

All of them ran forward but he targeted Leonardo whilst sweeping the others out of the way like they weighed nothing. Disposing of Leonardo's swords he started to laugh "You're the leader I believe" He pushed him backwards towards the wall bringing a blade up to his throat "So you get to go first!". The other turtles and Casey could only watch as Shredder thrust forward with his blade. Leonardo braced himself for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes – Shredder had disappeared and instead there stood Rebecca. Michaelangelo's jaw was again on the floor.

Leonardo picked up his katanas and frowned at Rebecca "What happened? Where is he and why are you still here? I told you to get out of here"

Rebecca smiled "You know you can never tell me what to do because you know I will never listen" she touched his arm and the two embraced in a hug.

"Where the Hell did he go? Seriously, this is weird!" said Raphael inspecting his bruises.

Rebecca shrugged "I don't know – but he's gone and that's the main thing so let's follow his example and leave before someone else appears!"

Back in the van the turtles and Casey were all introduced to Rebecca's father. Donatello was really excited.

"I can't believe you are a fellow scientist!" he began excitedly "This is so cool"

Raphael let out a snort "Donnie you wouldn't recognise the word 'cool' if it came up and bit you on the shell"

Michaelangelo laughed.

Leonardo was driving and Rebecca was in the front next to him but she kept a close watch on her dad using the rear view mirror. She felt a hand on her thigh.

"So glad you got him out" he smiled at her "But seriously what did happen with Shredder?"

Rebecca looked out of the window "I have no idea" she muttered, placing a hand on top of his.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Shredder had been transported. Removed from one place and sent to another. Waking, he struggled to his feet and took in his surroundings. He was inside some sort of metallic chamber. He heard footsteps moving in his direction and prepared himself to come to face to face with whatever was marching towards him.

Back in the turtles den April was busy tending to Casey's wounds.

"Ow!" He jumped and moved away

"Stop being such a big baby" April pressed the medicated pad back onto his head.

Splinter was sitting with Rebecca and her father surrounded by the four turtles although Michaelangelo was keeping a very close eye on April and Casey.

"You were lucky to escape" said Splinter, looking carefully at his sons "Thank you Rebecca, whatever you did saved them all"

Rebecca looked confused "I didn't do anything" she protested "He was there and then he wasn't! I have no idea what happened"

Her father grasped her hand "Were you feeling any strong emotion?"

She stared at him "Of course. He had Leo up against the wall, he was going to kill him"

"What is it?" she looked at him questionably.

He sighed "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner"

Rebecca looked at him – she could see his struggle.

"Dad, what is it – tell me please"

"You have more power than you realise" he said simply "when you were sent to me I swore to protect you from all of this – I never wanted any of this for you". He looked like he was struggling.

"You're telling me that it was Rebecca who got rid of Shredder?" enquired Donatello.

Mr Madison nodded "Although he is not quite gone I'm afraid"

There was silence.

Eventually Donatello broke it "Not quite gone..?"

"No. He's been sent to another Dimension."

Rebecca got to her feet "You're telling me I sent him to another Dimension!"

"Yes. The strong feelings of love you have for Leonardo and the hatred you had for Shredder caused the reaction to happen spontaneously"

Rebecca began pacing "I don't believe this – I have this…this power and you never told me! What if I had sent an innocent?"

Leonardo got to his feet and gathered her up in his arms. She relaxed against him.

"I'm so sorry" her father began "I wanted to protect you"

"And how does it protect me?"

"The less you knew the easier it was." Her father put his head in his hands.

"So where _exactly_ is the Shredder?" asked Leonardo

"He's in a place called Dimension X – the Dimension where Rebecca came from.." his words trailed off.

"You told me I came from a planet! Not from a different Dimension. Oh this just gets better and better." She crouched down beside her father "Was anything that you told me true?"

He took her hands in his "Of course. You were brought here for me to take care of – to protect – they decided it was best for you here on earth." He paused and took a deep breath "Being here meant they could not find you – at least that is what we hoped for"

"You say 'they' and 'we' – who do you mean?"

"There are many species under Dimension X – knowing what you had the potential for there were other beings who smuggled you out and sent you to me so that I could raise you as my own". Her father looked her in the eyes "I'm sorry, I wish I had told you sooner but I felt I couldn't take the risk" again his words trailed off and there was silence.

Rebecca stood up and ran a hand through her hair pulling it back into a pony and tying it up. "I still don't understand. If Shredder is in the other Dimension and I sent him there what is the issue? He's gone and that's a good thing. It's another gift I can add to my list" She plonked down on the sofa next to Michaelangelo.

Her father shook his head "If Shredder has gone to Dimension X he _will_ want to come back."

"Well, he won't be able to will he?" Rebecca looked round at the others who were all glancing at each other, looking unsure.

"Maybe – if we're lucky… But the Kraang do like to use any information to their advantage – if they find out what happened we could all be in big trouble"

"Who are the Kraang? Sound like a bunch of wierdos if you ask me – Shredder will be better off staying up there, he'll fit right in!" joked Raphael fist punching with Donatello.

"The Kraang are an Alien Race who have always had a very dangerous agenda"

"**HOW** **do you know all this?"** shouted Rebecca

"I have long held communication with Dimension X" he mumbled, turning away again.

"Cool" breathed Michaelangelo "Are you like a space monster too?" He poked Dr Madison in the arm. Leonardo gave him a harsh look and the hand was put away.

"No. No I am human."

"So you're telling me this was your work – this is what you were doing – all that time?" asked Rebecca, leaning forward and giving her dad a pleading look.

"You know what I did…what I do…I look into the existence of other planets and Dimensions. I have always told you that"

"But not that you communicated with them!" exclaimed Rebecca "This is just too much". She walked off to the bathroom.

"Why is this Kraang so dangerous Dr Madison?" asked Splinter

"All they ever want is control and power, and they love to do their experiments. If they came to earth I don't know what could happen. They are a very brutal race"

"But surely if they could come here then they'd have been around by now?" enquired April

"Yes it sounds logical doesn't it?" began Mr Madision " and it is true that the Kraang can only enter a different realm if someone from that realm goes through to theirs"

"Shredder.." breathed April "He went through…"

"Yes. And if they find out Rebecca is here they will most certainly come for her"

"Why?" questioned Leonardo, getting to his feet.

"Because they will want to use her. She is more powerful than even she knows"

Casey leaned back next to April "Great. So now we have to get prepared for the return of the Shredder and an invasion! This place isn't dull is it?"

Leonardo knocked on the bathroom door "Becky.." he began "please open the door"

He heard the bolt draw back. Rebecca was sitting on the floor her knees pulled up to her chest, it was obvious she'd been crying. Bending forward he lifted her up and held her close.

"It's okay. I know it's been a lot for you" he soothed, rubbing her back.

"A-lot! Just slightly" she replied in between sniffles nuzzling up to him, enjoying the solidness of his male form.

"But your dad is here now and you have me and all of us – we won't let anything happen to you"

Rebecca pulled back to look up at him "Promise?" she asked

"Promise" He kissed her forehead and then pulled her close for another embrace "No-one is going to do anything to you – I will see to that. You'll be fine".

She closed her eyes and hoped he was right.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Splinter and her father had long retired to the dojo to talk. Rebecca was still feeling very overwhelmed about the whole thing. Admittedly yes she did know about her father's role and that he had some sort of communication but not to the levels that he had now shared with her. She had thought her being left here was an accident but then it had been agreed she was better on earth. Her mind was spinning, she wondered if her father had really told her everything now or whether there would be more surprises.

The level of her power intrigued her – _was she really that strong that she could just blast_ _someone off to another Dimension?_ It was so hard to believe. She looked at her hands, turning them over to look at the mark she had on her wrist. _Perhaps there was more to this too?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Leonardo who took hold of both her hands in his. She looked up at him and felt the warmth spread inside her. Never before had she ever felt this way about anybody.

"You know what I'm going to ask?" he whispered, squeezing her hands tightly.

Rebecca smiled "Erm, let me see – I shall use my physic powers…"

He chuckled, pulling her close.

"I'm good thank you" She returned his hug with gratitude. Just being around him made her feel better and he gave the best cuddles. It was lovely to have someone watching out for you. After it being just her and her dad and lately – just her on her own she realised she had built up such a wall around herself and hadn't let anyone close – she had become objective to contact and affection and always felt so angry. After meeting Leonardo though all that changed, he had changed her without her even realising and then by the time she did it was too late and she had fallen head over heels in love with him.

He sat up next to her on the sofa and put his arms around her. She felt so safe and warm.

"I'm so glad you have your dad back, he seems like a great man" began Leonardo

"He is" Rebecca paused "I just still get the feeling that there is something he is not telling me and I really need to know everything"

Leonardo kissed her head "I know it's hard but try not to worry."

"He's been in with Splinter for ages.." She gently caressed his arm, enjoying the feel of him and being so close "I wonder what they are talking about"

"He's probably telling Splinter all your worse habits" joked Leonardo, trying to lighten her mood. She smacked him on the arm "Hey!"

He laughed and gave her a bit squeeze "Only kidding"

"You better be.." she said, trying to sound cross.

Michaelangelo was watching them, with a dreamy look in his eyes "Aww, you two are adorable!" he gushed, putting his hands on his heart. A pillow suddenly hit him on the head.

The door to the dojo opened and Splinter exited.

"My child, your father would like to talk with you" he informed her gently, taking a seat in the armchair.

Rebecca scooted forward to get up – Leonardo still had hold of her. She giggled a little and tried to move his hands "I need to go" she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay okay" he let his grip loosen and allowed her to walk away "Take it easy" were the last words she heard before she stepped into the dojo and closed the door.

Her father was positioned cross legged on the floor over by Splinter's chair. She sat down next to him and reached for his hands. He looked at her and smiled. Behind the smile though there was pain – she could clearly see that.

"What is it daddy?" she began, wanting to know but not really wanting to ask.

He squeezed her hand and then turned it over to reveal the mark.

"This number was given to you by the Kraang" he began "All the numbers prior to yours are those who have gone – those who were not good enough"

She stayed silent but her eyes pleaded with him for more.

"When you came along they knew finally they had done everything right. You were going to be tested. You were just a baby at the time. Others saw your plight – and those were the others who spoke with me. Before the Kraang could put their plans into action my friends took you and sent you down to earth to me so that I could raise you as my daughter – safe and away from the Kraang"

She felt her eyes welling up "Did I ever have parents? You know, real parents"

He signed "No"

"I was never born…." She whispered.

"No." He paused "But you were loved and you _are_ loved. I cannot imagine how my life would be without you my darling daughter" he gripped her hands harder "You have given me the best years and the best memories. I never met the right woman to marry and therefore never had hope of having a child of my own. You were such a wonderful gift – you are a wonderful gift"

He hugged her feeling her sobs "I am so very proud of you and all you have achieved"

They pulled apart from each other and he once again took her hands.

"You must stay down here where you are safe – I have to return to the apartment – there are things I need to sort out up there"

Rebecca got to her feet and shook her head "NO!" she shouted "No way dad, I just got you back – you are not leaving me again!"

He also got up and grasped her shoulders "I am doing this to keep you safe" he reasoned

"Safe!" she snorted "Safe from what? The Kraang? Shredder? Or how about both?" she continued "In-case you have forgotten I SAVED YOU – and all of them" she pointed to the lounge "Why do I need to be kept safe?"

"Because if they find you they will try to use you – I cannot take that risk!"

Rebecca walked over to the door "Use me? What are you talking about?"

He bent down beside her "You are a powerful weapon, that is what you were made for and that is all they will see. You have the power to hurt a lot of people"

"But I'm not evil! I wouldn't hurt anyone!" she exclaimed

"You say that but believe me you may not have the control to resist, you are best staying here. Casey is coming with me. I will be safe"

She slumped to the floor "But I don't understand" she whispered. He crouched next to her. "It is for the best" he hugged her again "Please, you have to trust me"

There was silence between them. Her mind was spinning.

"Leonardo will take extra special care of you"

Rebecca looked at her father. His eyes were warm and kind.

"He loves you so very much."

She forced a half smile "I know." She looked down at her hands "Sometimes I don't know why.." she whispered under her breath

"Please Rebecca" begged her father "Stay. Then I will know you are safe"

"But what about you?" she mumbled.

"I will be fine. Please don't worry. And I will keep in touch – every day – every morning and evening"

She looked at him again. He was pleading with her.

She sighed "Okay. But I want you to know I am not happy and if anything happens you are coming back here. Agreed?"

Her father nodded "Agreed".

They hugged again and headed to the doorway.

In the lounge, everyone was waiting. It looked as if Splinter had updated them all. God how she hated being the subject of everyone's secret conversations. Her father went to the middle of the room.

Casey rose to his feet and pulled April up too. Michaelangelo didn't like that.

"Thank you all. I have been made so welcome. You truly are wonderful – all of you" he turned to Rebecca and then Leonardo "Look after her. She's going to need you"

Leonardo bowed respectfully "Of course". He reached back for Rebecca's hand but she wouldn't give it. Instead she ran round and embraced her father – tears welling up again.

"Love you daddy" she whispered.

"And I you" he replied "We will get through this"

He stepped away and towards April and Casey who were now by the door. "I'll be in touch – soon. I promise". The door opened and closed and he was gone.

Rebecca stood there. Silent. In shock. Tears falling freely down her cheeks. _He was gone – again_.

She turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. Leonardo rose to follow her but Splinter put a hand out to his son.

"Leave her. She needs time and space for now. This is a lot to deal with."

"I know sensei but I just want to be there for her – I hate seeing her hurting so much – it kills me"

Splinter held Leonardo's hand whilst his brothers gathered round him.

"She'll be okay" reassured Donatello

"Yeh, you know how tough she is!" exclaimed Michaelangelo

Raphael put a hand on his brother's head but said nothing.

Inside the bathroom Rebecca lay on the floor. She knew it was dirty but she didn't care. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and she felt physical pain in her gut.

Suddenly there was pressure in her head again – it was like as if someone was hunting around in there. She sat up and held her head in her hands. Her brain felt as though it would explode. Then as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared. She stood up and looked at her reflection. The creature that stared back at her was truly alien. Her hair was wild and unruly and her face was blotchy. She backed away and sat on the toilet. For once she had to agree with Michaelangelo – she really was a monster.

A tapping came at the door. Even without an exchange of words she knew it was Leonardo. Her rock. Her guy.

She opened the door and practically leapt into his arms. He held her so close it was like they were one being. She could feel him whispering words of comfort to her, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She felt so loved it warmed her and soothed her pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry this chapter is shorter but it is again a little spicy – consider yourself warned readers! (but again it isn't as spicy as some of the stories I have read!) **

Later that night as she lay in Leonardo's arms and heard the rhythmic sound of his breathing her thoughts turned to her father and she could not sleep. After un-locking herself from Leonardo's embrace she crept out to the lounge and sat down on the sofa. The den was so quiet. Not like earlier when it was filled with her cries of pain. She pulled a blanket round her knees and turned on the small lounge light. Closing her eyes she reached out to her father. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. _Why was he not answering?_ She felt herself getting worried but then took a deep breath and locked her arms across her chest.

Opening her eyes she logically concluded that he **must** be asleep and headed off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Standing by the sink she gulped down the icy liquid and after rinsing put the glass back to drain on the side.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as arms snaked their way around her waist – she even let out a little scream.

Smacking Leonardo on the arm she cursed him for giving her a heart attack. He turned her round and picked her up bridal style heading back to the lounge and placing her down on the sofa.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered softly.

She shrugged "Don't know really – my head was all busy – I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd move out of the way. I was trying not to wake you"

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms "Well that clearly failed"

"I tried" she protested weakly.

"You did but the bed got cold without you" he pulled her even closer, snuggling up to her neck "You feel so good" he murmured planting kisses on her skin and making her tingle.

"Will you come back with me?" he asked which meant _if you don't I will stay here with you until you do_.

"Sure" she whispered.

He jumped up and gathered her close to him again – making her feel as light as a feather. Once back in his room he laid her down on the bed, covered her with the blankets and got in beside her laying one hand on her thigh caressing it gently. She pushed herself back against him fitting her body into his enjoying the attention he was giving her. Her hair was moved out of the way and kisses were placed along her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips – _how good was this guy at pressing all the right buttons?_ She smiled to herself when she remembered their conversation about the internet.

His hand wondered up her body to gently touch her breasts, again she moaned, pushing herself harder against him. She turned herself round to face him and pulled him close in a passionate kiss – her desire and need for him rising at speed. His fingers were touching her, exploring her and making her whimper and arch against him.

Kisses fell along her collarbone and back up to her lips, he was edging himself inside her and as he did she felt herself fill with pleasure her entire body alive. His own noises increased as he reached the end and collapsed down next to her breathing heavily.

"You know what I'm going to ask?" he whispered

She looked at him "What you always ask" she moved over and snuggled up to him planting a firm kiss on his mouth "I'm great thank you and that was great".

He wrapped strong arms around her breathing in her scent "You are so amazing". She felt adored – he made her feel that good – it was like he couldn't get enough of her and that was wonderful. Never had anyone made her feel so special.

Meanwhile…in Shredder's lair

Karai couldn't understand where her father had gone. It had been hours now and he was still not back. The doctor had also disappeared. There was no trace of either and the doctors shackles had been broken by lazer beam.

Bebop and Rocksteady had finished tidying up and now stood by her side waiting for further instruction.

"We must find my father" she began, walking over to his desk and picking up the file on the doctor "And it starts with him"

As daybreak was approaching she knew it would be impossible to send the two mutants out during the day. She slammed down the file "Tonight! You two will go and find our good friend and if you come across the turtles you know what to do!".

"No problem" hissed Bebop "We will take them down!" he snorted, high fiving with Rocksteady.

"You celebrate AFTER victory and not before" snapped Karai "Remember that!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Next morning the turtles were all up and training in the dojo with Splinter.

Rebecca sat alone at the kitchen table nibbling on a piece of toast. She had actually slept quite well in the end and Leonardo had kept her close all night. She smiled as she remembered. He really was something else and a wonderful special something else. She loved him so much and just couldn't imagine being without him now.

Her father had been in touch to let her know he was well and safe. He, April and Casey were all going to the hospital this morning. Everyone who needed to know had been told that he was okay. The Governmental body behind all this were probably congratulating themselves that he was alive and well and more importantly that he was back in their possession. She warned him to be careful and he warned her to stay put and that he would come and see her later. April said she would be doing some more digging around Shredder – to see and find out if there were any links to the material Rebecca's father had been involved in. After all, it was a bit mysterious that Shredder had fallen from such a height and that he had survived.

She got up and rinsed her plate. It was then that she heard it…as clear as if it was in the room with her – a voice. It was whispering to her. She turned around. The kitchen was empty but still the voice continued to whisper – calling to her.

She stepped into the lounge – _perhaps it was Leonardo having a joke? Or even Mikey – he was such a big prankster_. But the lounge like the kitchen was empty. _What the Hell?_ Then she saw it – an image filled her brain – something evil and writhing. It caused her to stumble forward. She grabbed the lounge table and tried to pull herself up but it was all around her – consuming her.

"_You are the one who will be told and the one that will be told is you" _The voice was so close now she almost felt like she would be able to touch a body to which the voice belonged to but past experience had taught her that there would be no-one there. This voice was communicating telepathically with her – it was searching inside her brain for any clues and the body that it belonged to was no where near her. The flash she had seen of the being behind the voice scared her – and one thing was for certain it was not human.

She crawled along the floor – trying to reach the dojo but it was hopeless and she felt too weak – like life was being sucked out of her. She lay down and let the darkness consume her. The last thought was that of her beloved Leonardo.

Topside, April and Casey had left Dr Madison at the hospital, he was meeting colleagues there as well as the hospital chief. April didn't want to see the hospital chief again so she left it to Rebecca's father – they would all meet up later and compare notes. Both herself and Casey were instead heading towards the police station.

"You really think Mr Chief of Police is gonna tell you anything?" asked Casey.

"Well, here's hoping. I told the Channel what I was doing and they are really excited"

Casey frowned "You tell them everything?"

April shook her head "No. Some I have to keep back – you know that!" she smiled at him.

"What do you think is going to happen? Do you think we will be invaded? I mean properly, little green men and all that?" Casey studied her – waiting for her answer.

She quickened her pace "Let's hope not"

They jogged up the stairs to City Hall and popped inside. April went straight up to the reception lady. Casey smiled. She sure was confident. And of course, very very cute.

She walked over to him "Okay, we're in" she announced.

"How did you..?" he began, then throwing his hands up followed her up the first flight of stairs to the Chief of Police who had his office on the fifth floor.

Raphael was the first out of the dojo, he was once again bragging at beating the crap out of his brothers.

"You guys are soooo very lame – specially you Mr Lame-o-nardo" he wrapped a playful arm around his elder brother's shoulders. Mikey sniggered.

"That is a great nickname" he admitted.

"Watch it Mikey, my missus won't like you saying that!"

"Ooo, 'missus' – she wouldn't like you calling her that either!" said Mikey "Becky!" he called "Oh Becky!"

Leonardo punched him in the arm.

Donatello nipped in the kitchen to get water.

"She in there bro?" asked Leo, suddenly feeling concerned.

"No." replied Donatello

Michaelangelo approached his brother again "She's probably in the bedroom…waiting for you" he teased "Don't think I haven't heard you guys!"

Leonardo felt himself blushing but it didn't stop him chasing his youngest brother round the den.

"Oh Leo!" teased Mikey in a fake female voice "Take me now"

"She doesn't say that!" he shouted back, wrestling his brother to the ground

"So, tell me – what does she say? What's it like?"

Leonardo stared at his brother; Raphael and Donatello were also listening.

"Yeh, do share brother – what is it like?" continued Raphael.

Leonardo got to his feet "None of your business" he replied heading in the direction of his room his brothers wolf whistling as he left. Rebecca was not in there either. He came back out.

"That was quick!" laughed Michaelangelo.

"Shut up Mikey" snapped Leonardo "She's not there". He went over to the bathroom – it was open and she wasn't inside. This was getting even more worrying. She knew she wasn't supposed to go topside, it was too dangerous. But it was daytime – he could hardly go racing up there to find her. Although perhaps they could if they kept to the rooftops..

"She's not here" he repeated. Donatello held his brothers shoulders.

"She'll be okay"

"I have to find her – you don't have to come if you don't want to"

Splinter emerged from the dojo "It is daytime Leonardo – what if you are seen?"

Leonardo slid his swords on his back "I don't care sensei – I have to find her – I told her father I would protect her. And I, I want to protect her"

Splinter put a hand to his son's arm "I understand. But please be careful"

Michaelangelo joined them "I'm in brother" he laid a hand out which was grabbed by Donatello "Me too. Let's go get your girl"

Raphael sheathed his sais "And me" he grabbed the top of the pile of hands. They headed to the door followed by Splinter's watchful gaze.

April and Casey waited outside the office of the Chief of Police.

"Now make sure you behave yourself." She paused "Perhaps I should go in alone – he may feel ambushed". Suddenly her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her handbag.

"It's Leo – Becky has disappeared" she looked up at Casey "the guys are coming out to look for her"

Casey looked confused "It's daylight – won't they cause a bit of a stir?"

"They'll stay on the rooftops" she replied

"I could go and help – meet you later?"

April nodded "Great idea – say meet you back at the hospital? We can check on her father and see what he knows"

Casey gave her a mock salute "Good idea Captain". He turned on his heels and jogged off down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she watched him go.

Suddenly the door to the Police Chief's door opened and he appeared "Hello Miss O'Neil." He looked around "Thought there were two of you?"

"No, just me now I'm afraid" She gave him her biggest smile.

He nodded "Okay. Come in – take a seat"

She did. He never offered her a drink – obviously he was against the idea of her getting comfortable.

"You said Dr Madison was back. I have just contacted the hospital and you are right"

April smirked "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you" oh she couldn't resist getting that dig in!

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, leaning back in his big leather chair.

"What do you know about all what happened last year with the Foot? Their leader fell off a roof and then he just disappeared."

"And you expect me to know about this Miss O'Neil? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I know nothing"

"Can't say I am surprised" She rolled her eyes slightly and also leaned back in her chair, making the leather squeak.

"I don't know what you expected Miss O'Neil, I don't know everything about everything"

"Of course you don't" April got to her feet, this wasn't going to go anywhere – she would be better going back to the hospital and seeing Rebecca's father – perhaps he would have news of her whereabouts.

"Is that it Miss O'Neil?"

She turned round "You know what? I'm not even going to answer that" she opened the door, stepped out and rushed off down the stairs. He was as useless as ever.

Back at the hospital Dr Madison was reviewing his old files, looking for any clues – anything that would be of a help later. He knew an invasion would come – he just didn't know when. The Kraang would not stop until they had retrieved Rebecca and then they would use her to their advantage and cause chaos and destruction.

His telephone rang.

"Yes, this is Doctor Madison.."

"I thought I had heard you were up and awake" came a familiar voice

"Stephen!" exclaimed Mr Madison "Or do I call you the boss? Great to hear from you"

The man at the other end of the phone laughed "Names remain the same Brian, you know that" he chuckled "Look, I am glad you are back – would you be able to come in – there is something I need you to see?"

"Sure – when do you want me to come?"

"As soon as really – if it's possible?"

"How about in a couple of hours?" He wondered what was so important.

"That's great, just ask for me when you get here. And Brian. Great to have you back"

The line went dead. Dr Madison sat back in his chair – he had better get in touch with Rebecca and let her know that all was well. Closing his eyes he drifted and reached out for her. Silence. Absolute silence. _That was weird._ And that never happened. He tried again. Still nothing. Picking up his phone he dialled the number for the turtles den. It took a while but eventually Splinter answered and told him what had happened. Dr Madison practically threw down the receiver and raced to the door – he had to find her and fast. If she'd been taken over then it would spell disaster. _But how could she be? The Kraang weren't here.._

Outside he bumped straight into April O'Neil.

"Sorry April, I have to go, Splinter just told me"

"I'll come with you" she insisted, running alongside him.

"We have to find her and get her safe" he began "It's too dangerous for her to be out here and unguarded"

"What is she capable of?" asked April. They both stopped and he looked her in the face.

"Devastation" he muttered "Complete and utter devastation"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Although the turtles and Casey searched everywhere they could think of it all came to nothing. They were all sitting on a rooftop overlooking the City, feeling defeated. Michaelangelo suddenly stood up "I have an idea!" he announced. Everyone looked at him frowning.

"Look, don't knock it until you've heard it! In fact it is so much of pure genius that I have even shocked myself and you know what I am surprised none of you came up with it!"

"Let's hear it already!" shouted Leonardo, losing patience.

"Let's go back to that warehouse where we ambushed Shredder before – she could be there and I am sure that between us we will remember where it is"

Raphael nodded and put an arm around his brother "You know what that is actually a very good idea little bro"

"I know! Genius right?" laughed Mikey. Casey shook his head, a smirk on his face.

April travelled in the car with Dr Madison – they were heading to meet with an old colleague of his. The turtles and Casey were on the trail of Rebecca and Brian informed her that this colleague worked in the military and he was also on the trail of something and it sounded like something interesting and something that was linked into all this.

"Do you think they'll find her?" asked April

"I hope so. If anyone can they can" He turned the car onto the freeway.

They were heading to a base just outside New York.

Upon arrival and getting through the check point they were greeted at the door by Dr Madison's colleague. The pair shook hands and embraced in a brief hug.

"Good to see you my friend"

"And you Stephen, and you"

April studied the man standing by Dr Madison. He was dressed in an immaculate uniform. He had white hair and a kind face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better" Dr Madison smiled and stepped back "This is a friend of mine, April O'Neil, April – this is a very old friend Stephen Baker. We have worked in similar fields"

April held out her hand. He took it firmly and the two shook hands.

"Good to meet you Miss O'Neil. I take it you know about Brian's work and I also take it that you are not easily spooked?"

The three of them walked in step.

"When we found this I immediately thought of you Brian"

The journalist in April couldn't resist asking a question "What is it that you do here?"

They reached a door and Baker swiped a card to gain entry into a smaller corridor "What is going on here is extremely vital to the safety and security of our great nation" He swiped another door and they all stepped into what looked like a enormous laboratory. April was in awe – she had never seen anything like this before.

People in white coats were at various stations, there were computers beeping and flashing – everyone seemed so busy – there was so much going on April couldn't quite take it all in.

"Peter. Can we see our specimen please?" Baker approached a man in white coat who had a pair of glasses on top of his head. The man nodded and disappeared to a door in the corner where he waited for them to follow.

"You see Miss O'Neil many people don't believe in the existence of extra-terrestrial life but myself and Brian do – we've built up evidence over many years – and they have been coming here for many years"

They entered the room where there was a body bag in the middle of it, situated on a trolley. April could feel herself getting nervous.

Baker nodded to the man called Peter and he unzipped the bag. What was revealed was something quite revolting: a creature that looked more like a brain. It had long tentacles and sharp teeth – April felt sure she'd seen something similar in a sci-fi movie.

"Kraang" began Dr Madison "Where did you find it?"

"It was taken out over Bridgeway. Seemed like there was only one of them – must have been some sort of investigative mission. We also have the transportation device it came in – the team are working on it as we speak"

April stepped forward for a closer look "I take it this thing is dead?" she whispered, having visions of it jumping up off the trolley and attaching itself to her face.

"Oh yes of course, we would love to get a live specimen but unfortunately most of them end up dead" said Baker with a hint of sadness in his voice. April never thought her day would go this way. An alien – one like she had seen in the movies – was here in front of her.

Leonardo was in the driving seat of the turtles van. They had decided it would be easier to have the van as it acted as good camouflage with the tinted windows so it meant they could move around on street level without being seen. Michaelangelo cranked up the stereo.

"No Roxette today my friends!" he announced.

"So if we come across her what exactly is the plan?" asked Casey

"We rescue her" said Leonardo simply.

"Err, sounds good in theory but in reality she could be all psycho. Didn't her father say she was dangerous?" he continued.

"Casey, relax dude" Michaelangelo put an arm around his shoulders "It'll be cool, Becky will be fine – she'll be happy to see us!"

Casey felt a little unsure about this. If Rebecca had been taken over she would most certainly not be up for a little family re-union.

They arrived at the warehouse – all appeared to be quiet. Leonardo checked the immediate area and then signalled for the others to move in.

Even inside the building there was no-one on duty and it all remained quiet.

"This is a little too quiet" whispered Leonardo

"I'm freaking out over the silence" exclaimed Michaelangelo, Raphael clipped him over the back of the head.

"Shh" ordered Leonardo as they entered the corridor "Stay alert".

The door at the end of the corridor was shut but there was a gap at the bottom. Donatello pulled out his mini spy camera and popped the lens under the door. Inside they immediately saw Shredder – and something else.

"Well looks like old Shred head has bought some buddies back with him" announced Raphael. There were three androids.

"The plan that is the plan is ready here in this place that is known as earth" said one.

"Jees, I wonder if they always talk like that" whispered Raphael

"Where is the one that is known as the one who is 54623x in this place?"

"Apparently so" replied Donatello.

"Karai!" shouted Shredder. Karai came forward and standing by her side was Rebecca.

"Becky!" squeaked Michaelangelo. Raphael hit him again.

"Not a good idea Mikey" he hissed. Turning to Leonardo he poked him in the arm "So fearless leader what we gonna do now?"

"I'm thinking" snapped Leonardo.

He could see Rebecca – a few metres away – just behind the door but something didn't feel right. She didn't entirely look like herself.

"I say we just do what we did last time" whispered Casey "Take them by surprise"

"Ambush could be an effective method" concluded Donatello, glancing at Leonardo.

"I don't think we have any choice do we?" Leonardo took a deep breath "Let's do this"

They threw open the door – all of those inside turned round.

"You have our friend Shred dude" announced Michaelangelo, swinging his nunchuks.

"The turtles" snarled Shredder "Perfect – now I can try out my new toy"

Michaelangelo looked at Leonardo "Toy? He don't look the playin type"

Raphael smacked his brother for a third time.

"Who are these that are here in this place Kraang?" asked one android

"Kraang does not have the knowledge to answer this for Kraang" replied a second.

"Man, these guys are doin my nut in" Raphael stepped forward brandishing his sais and smashing an android in the face.

Michaelangelo was in combat with another who kept firing a laser gun at him "These guys are really creepy – they have brains in the wrong place!" he shrieked, flipping up and out of the way of the shots.

"Yeh Mike, that's what we say about you!" joked Raphael.

"Take them down!" announced Shredder. Rebecca stepped forward and raised her hands sending all four turtles up into the air and crashing down to the floor.

"Ow, I don't think she's functioning normally!" shouted Donatello rubbing his elbow.

Casey ran forward and he too was sent flying to the back of the room – followed by his hockey stick.

Leonardo managed to get to his feet "Becky.." he began. She turned to him – eyes blank and expressionless. They lit up white and fired out at him. He ducked, missing the strike by inches. The wall behind him now bore a huge hole.

"I agree" he said.

"C'mon Leo – she's your girlfriend – sort her out" shouted Raphael as he was jumped on by two androids. He wrestled them to the ground and threw them off – forcing a sai into the face of one. The eyes flickered and went out.

Leonardo edged to Donatello "We're going to have to ambush her separately" he suggested.

"With her laser eyes? Are you crazy?" shrieked Donatello

"Perhaps" Leonardo launched up and flipped over her head landing behind her. She spun quickly to face him and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the floor. "Becky it's me!" he protested.

He grabbed her hands and tried to loosen them but her grip was like iron. He felt his vision going blurry. She stepped forward and slammed him into the wall.

"Now!" he ordered. The other turtles raced to their brother and getting hold of Rebecca brought her to the ground. Shredder was not impressed.

"Destroy them!" he ordered. The three turtles were suddenly all tossed away with ease, Rebecca got to her feet and turned to look at them.

"I hate to do this" whispered Leonardo. He then proceeded to hit her over the head with a brick. She crumpled to the floor where he quickly gathered her up.

"I'm getting her out of here guys – keep Shredder busy"

Raphael did a mock salute "No problem bro" he growled.

Leonardo exited quickly as his three brothers ran into combat. He looked down at Rebecca – she looked so small and helpless but he now realised she wasn't. This girl had power – a lot of very dangerous power.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

With all four turtles back in the van, Leonardo ordered them to drive whilst he still had hold of Rebecca. Stroking her cheek he still couldn't believe what she was capable of doing. His Rebecca had wanted to destroy them and she had shown no mercy. He held her close and hoped that once she awoke she would be okay.

"So how did you get away from Shredder?" he asked.

"It was amazing bra!" announced an excited Michaelangelo "Donnie got out a little gadget and blew him up!"

Leonardo frowned and looked at Donatello.

"It wasn't quite like that" muttered his brother "Tell you later – how's she doin?"

Leonardo could hear her soft breaths "Okay – I think. The problem will be when she wakes up"

"Yeh, what if she's all psycho still?" asked Casey "Which, by the way, I did warn you about"

"We know" replied Raphael turning the van down Main Street.

"Well" began Casey "What are you going to do? This girl tried you kill us and you are taking her home like she's a cuddly little pet"

"Awww" whispered Michaelangelo, leaning forward "She does look so cute and snugly though" Leonardo scowled at him.

"Seriously guys, if she tries to attack you"

Donatello held up his hands "Already got a plan" he exclaimed.

"Good and I hope it involves steel chains, a steel box and judging by her laser eyes – steel sunglasses!"

Trudging back to the den the turtles felt weary. They had texted April and Dr Madison who were there to greet them.

"Hey dudes – and dudette" began Michaelangelo giving April a hug.

"Hi guys" She noticed Casey's fresh cuts and bruises "Looks like you took quite a beating"

"Yep, all thanks mostly to your daughter Dr M" said Casey flopping down onto the sofa.

"We need to take her to the lab" instructed Donatello. Leonardo did as instructed and placed her down on the work surface. He felt so sad as he watched Raphael and Donatello tether her down – ending with a covering for her eyes. It didn't seem right. She looked so vulnerable. As if hearing his thoughts Brian Madison touched Leonardo's arm.

"It's for her own good. I know it seems wrong but until we can establish her position we can't risk it. I am hoping your knock to her head as shaken her out of it"

Leonardo managed a small smile but still felt like he was crying out inside. This was his girl – his girl. She had laughed at his jokes, enjoyed his pizza and cuddled up to him at night. She was not a monster and yet she had behaved like one. He took her tiny hand with his and kissed her forehead. He hoped that she would be okay.

The rest of the brothers had gathered in the lounge.

"This is very worrying indeed" began Splinter, stroking his beard "Donatello you need to go and monitor her – keep Leonardo company – he needs his brothers now"

"Yes sensei" Donatello got up and went into his lab. Splinter turned to Dr Madison.

"Until she wakes up we will have no idea as to whether she is back to normal or not and then the question is how to keep her safe"

Brian nodded "I agree. I will remain here until she is awake".

"Yeh and you gotta stop her going her like _weird_ again" interrupted Michaelangelo "She was scary"

Suddenly Donatello popped his head through the door "She's waking up". All of them got to their feet and entered the lab. Michaelangelo hid behind Raphael.

"What's going on?" came a voice. They all froze. It sounded like her. "Where am I? Why can't I see? Oh god am I blind?" She was beginning to sound panicked. Her arms moved against the shackles but she didn't come anywhere near to freeing herself.

Leonardo stepped forward and tentatively touched her arm "It's okay" he whispered.

"Be careful Leo – she might try to fry you!" warned Michaelangelo. Rebecca stopped struggling.

"Leo..?" she murmured "Is that you?"

"Yes – we're all here – your dad too"

"Why am I tied up? Why can't I see? What's happening?" her voice was getting more shrill – she was still panicking.

The others all looked at Leonardo – silently volunteering him to speak and tell her what had happened.

"There was an incident" he began "You, you weren't you anymore"

Those words hit Rebecca like a ten tonne lorry. Her mind started to spin. What could she remember? She was in the den and she'd blacked out. There were no memories beyond that point. _Oh my God – what did I do?_

"Was anyone hurt?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Leonardo squeezed her hand "No – we're all okay – don't worry. We just didn't know how you would behave so all this is precaution"

_Don't worry? – how can I not worry? My friends, my Leo._ Warm tears flowed down her cheeks, she sniffed. Leonardo turned to Splinter and her father.

"I think she's okay – can we take these things off her?"

"Oh no you don't bra" exclaimed Michaelangelo "We don't know it's really her, she might go crazy again"

"Crazy? Was I crazy?" asked Rebecca feeling worried.

"Yeh you were all lazer eyed crazy! You shot at Leo – scary ray gun eyes!"

Leonardo pushed his brother away "Ignore him" he said, still touching her arm.

Rebecca was stunned.

The covering on her head was removed – Michaelangelo ran to hide.

Leonardo locked eyes with her. She looked terrified.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered "I don't remember…"

He ran a hand down her face "It's okay, honestly, you're back now and that's all that matters"

The shackles were removed from her arms and legs and he helped her up. She felt embarrassed and afraid. She had lost control. _How could that have happened?_ Leonardo put his arms around her and held her just the way he always did. She felt that it was wrong though, after all she'd tried to hurt him, why would he want to be with her now?

He lifted her off the workbench and popped her onto the floor.

She turned to face her father – her eyes wide and questioning.

He pulled her into a hug "So glad to have you back". He was close to tears.

"How do we stop it happening again?" asked Raphael "She walked out of here didn't she? And now she has no memory of it. She tries to kill us and has no memory of that either!"

Splinter raised a hand "Calm down Raphael"

"I'm already on it!" began Donatello "We need to block the Kraang from entering her mind and I think I can design something to do that" He rushed over to one of his cupboards and started pulling things out.

"See" whispered Leonardo "You'll be fine."

She turned to look at him. The butterflies came back in her stomach. She had forgotten how lovely he was – and so gorgeous too. She blushed. He took a step forward and held her face in his hands.

"It's going to be okay – they won't touch you ever again" He kissed her gently on the lips. She felt herself melting. God how she loved him. She put her hands up to his shoulders and snuggled up against him.

"Looks like she's okay to me – them pair never stop smoochin!" exclaimed Raphael throwing his hands up in the air and heading to the lounge.

Donatello had his soldering iron out "I think this will work" he announced.

Leonardo stood with Rebecca and watched him "I hope it does" he whispered. Rebecca leaned up against him "That makes two of us" she added.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

It was evening before April and Casey left. Dr Madison stayed – recounting information about the Kraang; a sort of mental preparation. Rebecca sat and listened intensely. These monsters wanted _her_ to reap havoc. She shuddered. Leonardo felt it and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her in close. She looked around the room – they were all looking at her father apart from Michaelangelo who was instead looking at her. As her father finished Rebecca turned to Mikey "What?" she questioned. He jumped. "You don't have to be afraid of me" she insisted "I'm not going to do anything"

She reached up to the gadget on her head "I have this remember?"

Michaelangelo didn't look convinced "Are you sure that thing works D?" he asked Donatello in a quiet voice.

"Yes!" announced his brother "It's a signal blocker. Meaning nothing goes in and nothing goes out. We've tested it. Her and her father can't communicate which means it works Mikey so **stop worrying**!"

Rebecca smiled to herself. It was the fifth time Mikey had asked Donnie that particular question so no wonder he was now getting slightly irritated.

"What are we going to do now?" She turned back to her father.

"I will monitor the situation from above and you will stay here as we agreed before"

"So long as she keeps that Magneto thing on her head" added Raphael.

They all looked at him "Magneto? Well known villain from X-Men?" He was met with blank faces "He could do brain things and wore a helmet to stop Xavier entering his mind?" Raphael rose to his feet "I give up!" he muttered, heading to the kitchen to pick at the left over pizza.

"You are sure the Kraang will invade?" Rebecca asked, snuggling up to Leonardo.

Her father nodded "Yes. Now some of them have come through, there will be more and if Shredder has anything to do with it I am sure they will be well on their way"

"But surely Shredder realises that if the Kraang invade they will be looking to take everyone out – meaning him too"

"That is a good point Leonardo but I doubt Shredder is thinking about anything other than revenge. He will want us all to suffer" Brian Madison looked to his daughter and took her hand "Our only hope is to keep Rebecca away from all this. It'll be her there'll be after"

"Well they will have to get through me first" said Leonardo brining his arms tighter around her and kissing her head.

Later that night Rebecca found herself staring at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep – it was like she was scared to let go and relax. What if she couldn't wake up again? _What if the gadget Donnie made stops working and I kill Leo in his sleep?_ That thought horrified her the most. She glanced over to him – he was sleeping like a baby so he obviously trusted her – she just didn't trust herself. In truth she was afraid. She rolled over and faced the other way. In her own head she had already made a decision. Things would be better if she was out of the way. Taking her own life seemed like the only sensible solution but that frightened her too! How would she do it? What would be the best way? A tear made its way down her cheek and onto the pillow. Her father would be so disappointed but she really couldn't take the risk and allow herself to stay living. More tears fell, she wiped them away.

Leonardo put a hand out to her, sliding her over the sheet so she was nestled up next to him.

"I can't say I understand" he whispered "Because I don't. But I don't love you any less for what happened – you do know that don't you?"

She rolled over to face him "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone" she sobbed. He put his arms through hers and pulled her even closer, kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Yes you do" he said soothingly "You deserve it more than most"

She sniffed and looked at him curiously "Why do you say that?"

"Because you are so brave and clever and brilliant and of course beautiful" He kissed her nose "You deserve to be loved every single day for the rest of your life and I can do that if you let me"

Those last words made her feel she warm inside. She snaked a leg over his and tried to get even closer.

"You are so amazing" she whispered

"And so are you" He stroked her long hair and placed a hand on the small of her back "No more tears"

Rebecca kissed him "No more tears" she agreed.

The next morning Rebecca woke up feeling a lot calmer and a lot more positive. She had fallen to sleep in Leonardo's arms and stayed that way for the whole night. She crept out of his room to see that they were all sitting around the kitchen table and again they were talking about her. This was the bit that she hated.

"If you're sure Leo then it's your call – she's your girl" announced Raphael

"She's fine, trust me okay – nothing to be concerned about – that gadget of yours works well Donnie" He put a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"No worries Leo, happy to help!"

Raphael walked over to the sink "If she does go weird though I will be taking her out"

"She won't so you won't have to"

Rebecca sat on the sofa, she didn't feel like joining them in the kitchen and she could still here them from this position. It was obvious that they didn't trust her. Well, apart from Leo. Not that she blamed them though really. She touched the gadget on her head feeling so glad that she had it in place. What a genius Donatello was!

Just then Michaelangelo came out of the kitchen, he looked at her and stopped still. She got up and went over to him.

"It is me" she whispered lightly touching his forearm "Honestly"

Mikey nodded "I know" he mumbled "It just freaked me out that's all"

"Sorry. But if it's any consolation I freaked myself out too". She smiled at him and gave him a hug "won't happen again".

"Damn right it won't" came Leonardo's voice "Let go of my girl"

He grappled with Michaelangelo and then planted a kiss on Rebecca's lips "My girl" he said smirking.

Rebecca smacked him playfully on the shell.

"Me thinks it be trainin' time" began Raphael "Time to kick someone's butt!" He walked to the dojo.

Donatello approached Rebecca "How's it going?" he asked – referring to the gadget he had made for her.

She nodded "Fine, great in fact" she replied "I've heard nothing"

Donatello looked pleased "That's great!" he went to follow Raphael "That's really great"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her – she felt her insides flutter. Leonardo was kissing her neck, she moaned and leaned into him.

"You really have to stop being so good at this" she murmured feeling her desire for him rising quickly and strongly.

He squeezed her tightly "I don't know what you mean.."

She giggled and tried to move but couldn't "Leo" she began "You have to train"

He kissed her shoulder and began to stroke her arm gently "Yes I know" he said softly.

"Then go train" she wriggled but couldn't escape his grasp "you are insane" she laughed.

"Only over you" He finally let her go and went to the dojo, smacking her bottom on the way past.

She tried to look annoyed at him but unfortunately she couldn't.

Now left all alone she sat back down on the sofa. This was going to be boring. But still, it kept them all happy and once her father had any news he would let her know. Then they could get rid of the Kraang, defeat the Shredder and she could have her life back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Brian Madison sat at the back of the café in a darkened booth. Before he had become involved working within his specialist field he used to work for the military on a number of undercover missions and as a result he was used to keeping a low profile and just blending in; not being noticed.

He checked his watch, ten past – Stephen should be here soon. They were going to discuss where to go from here. He had linked in with his superiors and the military were on stand by – prepared and ready for the invasion which was surely just around the corner.

Stephen was one of the few people he could trust with knowledge of his daughter's true identity. Brian had known him for many years and he knew he was a solid reliable type of man.

He indicated to the waitress.

"More coffee?" she asked. He nodded.

Stephen Baker entered and took a seat opposite him.

"How are you my friend?" He smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm good thank you"

The waitress bought over a fresh pot of coffee and an extra cup "Let me know if you want anything else" She turned and walked away.

"Anymore news on the Kraang?" began Brian, pouring himself a coffee.

"No, not as yet – all has been quiet – a little too quiet if you ask me. We have two of our satellites trained on the key entrance points but if they use another method like an internal portal we won't know anything until they are here"

Brian shook his head "This is worrying but all we can do is wait"

Baker sipped his coffee "There is something we could try" he paused briefly "I hate to suggest it Brian and I know she's your daughter but she could be our only way to defeat these things"

Dr Madison shook his head again "I can't, I'm sorry but I don't want to put her at risk"

"I know you don't and I am not asking you too, we will talk to her, prepare her. This is what she was made for"

"To destroy us – that's what she was made for!" Brian leaned back in the booth.

"Let's at least talk to her" There was silence between them.

Dr Madison leaned forward "Maybe" he muttered. As much as he disagreed with what was being proposed he felt certain that talking to her couldn't do any harm.

Shredder was not pleased with the fact that the turtles had got away _again_ and this time they had taken the girl too. The Kraang were only interested in the girl but had agreed with Shredder that if those turtles did get in the way that they would be the first to be destroyed.

He sat back watching with great interest as they worked on something they called "The Portal".

"This is the portal that will be used to bring more Kraang to this place through the portal"

"Yes Kraang. Kraang is pleased that the portal is here in this place to bring more to this place"

Karai looked at her father "Can we really trust them?"

"We have no choice Karai" began Shredder "They will invade and I advise you to be on their side" he smiled to himself "they do not appear to be the smartest of species but it seems at present they have the upper hand. Though that may not last"

He rose from the chair and went over to the portal.

One android turned to him "What is the one called Shredder doing over here in this place?"

"The one called Shredder needs to return to that place" added another pointing a long metal finger over to the chair.

"This portal. What exactly is it for?" asked Shredder

"The portal is important to Kraang so that more Kraang can enter. Other portals are not as stable for Kraang"

"The one called Shredder does not need to know this information this information is only for Kraang" interrupted a third android.

This lack of power annoyed Shredder but at present there was nothing he could do. He would bide his time and wait. Patience should pay off.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

After the turtles had finished training they went about doing their usual day to day business. Donatello was tinkering in his lab, Michaelangelo was watching cartoons and Raphael trained with his weights. Leonardo had stayed in the dojo with Splinter – practising meditation techniques.

Rebecca was sitting in the lounge half heatedly watching Mikey's cartoon. She could feel her mind wandering. Cartoons weren't exactly stimulating to watch. She wondered where her dad was – who he was with – was he okay? Not being able to communicate with him was so hard. Luckily she had a mobile phone so at least he could text her. She stared at the screen willing for a text to pop up but there was nothing. Sighing she got up and headed to the kitchen. She hated all this waiting. Not only was it boring it was also frustrating. She didn't know the guys had stayed down underground for all those years as she felt sure she would go completely insane.

Grabbing herself a glass of water she sat down at the kitchen table and laid her head down on her hands and closed her eyes.

She felt hands on her shoulders, a firm yet gentle touch with strong fingers that massaged her muscles. She sat up, Leonardo carried on massaging her.

"You okay pumpkin?" he asked. She turned her head.

"Pumpkin? You're comparing me to an orange vegetable – a round orange vegetable?"

He laughed "It's a term of endearment"

"Well I don't like it!" she snapped, trying to sound put out.

"Okay-okay – no more pumpkins" He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "How are you feelin?"

She took a sip of water "Irritated". She looked him square in the face "Wound up, stressed out, angry – you want anymore?"

He shook his head "Anything I can do?"

Taking her hand in his he held it tight "Your hands are so dinky"

"No Leo, my hands are normal – yours are massive" she smiled at him.

"You wanna go have a lie down" he grinned at her "I can keep you company and put these massive hands of mine to good use, may help you relax?"

She smacked his arm "You're terrible" she said, giggling.

"And you love it!" he replied, leaning in for a kiss. She shuffled her chair forward and met his mouth with her own, feeling her body come alive as he kissed her tenderly. She put her arms around him feeling the kisses increasing in intensity and passion. He ran his hands down the side of her body, moving one round to the front to gently caress her breast through her top. Having his hand there made her shudder. He felt this and pulled back breathing heavily "I really think we should go and have a lie down" he suggested.

She smacked him again "No" she said through gritted teeth.

"You sure…?" he whispered, gently stroking her breast again. Her body was crying out to be held and touched. She jumped to her feet.

"Behave yourself!" She told him off firmly, giving him a harsh stare. Suddenly her phone beeped, she grabbed it – it was her dad. He said he was coming over later with April and that he had a surprise for her.

"New boyfriend?" asked Leonardo also standing up

"No, my dad, he's coming over later with April"

Leonardo came up behind her and put arms round her waist, pulling her close. She wanted to shout at him again but this time she couldn't resist and pushed her bottom up against him relaxing into the hug. He bent forward and kissed her neck.

"You have only one thing on your mind Mr Leonardo" she whispered, smiling.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder "Yep" he confirmed.

She squealed as her carried her through the lounge and over to his bedroom.

Michaelangelo was smirking "They're at it again!" he announced

Raphael put down his weights and shook his head "You two really are impossible!"

"And you two are just jealous" said Leonardo showing a huge smirk on his face before closing the door.

Michaelangelo looked at Raphael and shrugged "He's right, I am.." he mumbled looking at his hands.

Rebecca lay in Leonardo's arms as he held her tight "This is strange" he whispered.

"Why?" she asked, feeling much more relaxed and comfy.

"You know I never ever thought I would find anyone let alone someone as beautiful and special as you" He kissed her head.

"Aww, you say the sweetest things" she paused briefly, tracing his arm muscles with her fingers "I don't know how you did it – all those years being down here – didn't you get lonely?"

"You can't miss what you haven't had. We could watch but it was like being detached – not ever involved. Mikey was always desperate for human friends – he still is"

Rebecca smiled to herself "I never had any human friends" she snuggled closer to him "I never went to school, never had a job, it was always just me and my dad – he was like my best friend and dad all in one. I suppose he was just trying to protect me"

Leonardo wrapped his arms round her tighter "You have me now" he murmured.

There was a light tapping on the bedroom door "Becky, your dad is here" came the nervous voice of Michaelangelo.

"Thanks Mikey". She slid across the bed and began to get dressed. Leonardo was watching her intensely.

"You know you are one Hell of a sexy girl" he announced – running a finger down her back. She shuddered and squirmed away from him "Stop it, my dad's here so behave yourself!". She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt and grabbed her cardigan "see you in a minute". Rebecca opened the door and headed out to the lounge – her dad was there with April and so was someone else. She recognised him straight away.

"Uncle Stephen!" she shrieked running over and giving him a hug.

"Rebecca" He held her close "So good to see you"

She looked round at the turtles "These are my friends" she announced "mutant friends" she added.

"It's okay, we've been introduced and your father told me all about it"

Michaelangelo leaned towards Donatello "Are all her family scientist dudes?" he whispered

"And what is wrong with that?" snapped Donatello, staring at his younger brother.

Splinter and Leonardo joined the group and they all waited expectantly.

Baker turned to Rebecca "I asked to come and see you and reluctantly your father agreed" he began "The Kraang are preparing to invade and I think you could stop them"

"I thought we weren't putting her at risk" protested Dr Madison "I can't have her put at risk"

"For God's sake Brian, open your eyes, this could mean the end of our world as we know it – we don't have any choice!"

Rebecca stood up "What would it involve?"

"Well, they designed you as a weapon against their enemies – what if we made you a weapon against them?" said Baker, looking up at her.

She walked up to the kitchen door and back "So what would I do? I can't just be let loose! We know what happened last time"

Michaelangelo nudged Raphael and mouthed "Scary laser eyes"

Leonardo smacked him.

"I know. My vision is that you skill yourself up to try to control your own power – it is possible"

"You see, I don't like the word 'try' – that is a word I have an issue with. Either she can or she can't but I agree with her father – you can't put her at risk" argued Leonardo

"Or us" added Michaelangelo in a squeaky voice.

"Meditation, relaxation, focus – it can all help" continued Baker, looking imploringly at Rebecca. She lowered her eyes.

"What about the risks?" she asked standing next to her father.

"Minimal at most." Baker got to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder "I would never put you in this situation if there was another way. These Kraang have advanced technology – our military just can't compete with that"

"So you use me?" she whispered "I'm the tech?"

Leonardo sprung up and stood by her protectively "I'm not having her put at risk" he snapped "No way"

Rebecca turned to him "Look Leo, it's my choice. After all it is my life"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly "No Becky it isn't. It's not just you and your life. There are people, there are mutants that happen to care about you. I am not going to stand by and watch you suffer"

She removed herself from his grasp and walked over to Splinter "Could you help me?" she asked "Train me"

Splinter stroked his long beard and thought for a moment "I can" he said simply.

"No!" said Leonardo "No sensei, it is not safe"

Rebecca turned round to face him "My life, my choice Leo, you do not own me" she looked back to Splinter "Let's do this" she said, folding her arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

For the next 2 hours Rebecca sat with Splinter in the dojo as he went through different meditation techniques all in an effort to help to focus her mind and as a result focus her power. Once they had finished he left her alone and she stayed to practice. The one weird thing was she didn't know exactly what powers she had – let alone how they could be useful against fighting the Kraang.

When she had used her powers last time she had been under Kraang control and therefore had no memory as to what had happened. This was going to be a problem.

A further complication was where to practice and test herself. Obviously she couldn't do it here in the den – that would be far too dangerous. She would have to get out of here and out of the City – go somewhere quiet and away from the human masses. But how to get there?

She got to her feet and headed out into the lounge. The turtles were all there and as before she felt four sets of eyes following her to the kitchen. This time though she didn't feel awkward and certainly did not feel uncomfortable. They were all eating pizza. Rebecca didn't want to eat she just wanted to get a glass of water and then she would ask Donnie if she could borrow the van.

In the darkened silence of the kitchen she sat at the table and sipped her water. The whole scenario of going up against a dangerous alien race was a little scary but she knew this was something she had to do.

Finishing her water she wiped her mouth and went into the lounge. Michaelangelo jumped up "How'd training go?" he asked.

"Great, thanks Mikey" She touched his arm "Donnie can I ask you something?"

Donatello looked up "Sure, ask away"

Leonardo was munching on pizza and blatantly ignoring her. _Well, sod him if he wants to be a child._ She thought to herself.

"Can I borrow the van?"

Donatello paused – considering her request "What for?" he mumbled, feeling Leonardo's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Oh I just want to get out of the City – and mean as I can't fly I just wondered if I could take the van for a few hours. I'll take real good care of it.." She gave him her most pleading look "Pretty please"

He looked at her closely "Ok – so long as you're careful". He disappeared to his room to get the keys and Rebecca pulled on her pumps and grabbed her jacket. Leonardo didn't even look at her he got up and went to his room firmly shutting the door behind him. _Was this joker for real?_

Donatello came back with the keys "You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

She nodded "I'll be fine and er thanks for this Donnie – nice to know you trust me and **at least you can be grown up about it**!" She said the last few words in an extra loud voice – deliberately aiming it at Leonardo.

Turning on her heel she headed out of the door "See you soon"

After she'd left, Michaelangelo turned to Donatello "What on earth is Leo playing at?" he began. Raphael looked up from over his magazine "He's sulking" he announced "The thing with Leo is he likes to be in control and when he's not he don't like it"

"He's an idiot!" continued Michaelangelo "If something happens to her he'll be kicking himself"

Donatello nodded "She's made her mind up that this is what she's doing and really he should accept it and support her – won't do him any good undermining her – you know how stubborn she is"

"Oh boy do we?!" said Michaelangelo "She's one tough cookie"

In his room Leonardo lay on his bed feeling annoyed. He could hear the mutterings from the lounge and knew they were talking about him. He punched the mattress and sat up. _Why couldn't she see the danger she was putting herself in?_ He loved her so much and could never imagine a life without her but he was already losing her. He felt his eyes fill up with tears. _This was ridiculous!_ He thought, but what could he do – she had already made her choice.

Rebecca sat in the van in a queue of traffic – she was going to get out of City so she could practice safely. She was still wearing the gadget that Donnie had made for her so there was no risk of Kraang interference.

It felt strange being on her own after being around so many individuals for so long; strange but quite peaceful. Perhaps it was all the meditation with Splinter that made her feel at peace. She looked out of the window at all the humans bustling along – all of them going about their business and completely unaware that they were on the verge of being invaded. This saddened her a little but she doubted any members of "Joe Public" would believe her anyway – they would probably have her committed!

She pulled out onto the freeway and started to leave the City behind.

Back in the den Leonardo emerged from his room to bump into Raphael who stood before him shaking his head.

"What?"

Raphael stepped up closer "You are an idiot" he announced, poking his brother in the shoulder "That girl needs you and you just turn your back – nice going Lame-o"

"You don't get it!" snapped Leonardo walking away.

"No Leo I damn well don't get it – she is way too good for you!" He headed over to the punching bag and started to give it a pounding.

Leonardo slumped on the sofa. He glared at Donatello and Michaealangelo "Don't even think about it!" he snapped "I don't want to hear it"

"This isn't like you Leo" ventured Donatello, taking a more softly-softly approach "I thought you loved her"

"Yeh bra" added Michaelangelo "Where's the love gone?"

Leonardo didn't answer them – instead he got to his feet and went into the dojo to find Master Splinter.

"Can I talk to you sensei?"

Splinter opened his eyes "Of course my son – please take a seat"

Leonardo sat on the floor "I don't know what to do sensei, I feel so confused. The guys are all saying I should be supporting her but in truth I don't know how and really I don't want to!"

Splinter touched his son on the shoulder "Rebecca has made up her mind that this is what she wants to do and in truth she is making a very brave decision. You have to follow your heart my son – go with what it says to you"

Leonardo looked up at his master – his father – his teacher and trainer "At the moment I don't know what it says. I really don't" he lowered his eyes.

Splinter leaned forward and gave his son a hug "Try not to worry – you will know soon enough".


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Safely out of the City Rebecca found herself in the middle of no-where. This certainly looked like a good place to practise. She parked the van and got out. To be truthful she didn't really have a clue what she should be doing but then again she didn't particularly want the Kraang to some along and give her a tutorial. She remembered the film "Green Lantern" where Hal was trying to activate the ring with the lantern – he didn't have a clue either! Least she wasn't on her own there!

Standing away from the van she closed her eyes and raised her hands – _should I say something? How do you start this thing?_ Her mind was racing – she tried to clear it as Splinter had taught her and focused on the feelings deep down in her gut. She visualised the power, rising up through her body and coming out. Nothing. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. _Perhaps I should try to focus on something – something I could move._ She turned towards the van. Donnie would never know – well, as long as she didn't damage it!

Clearing her mind of nothing but the focus on the van she again pulled feelings from deep inside her gut – bringing them forward and up to her fingertips which in turn suddenly started to glow. The van lifted up – a few feet off the ground and she held it there for a few seconds before letting it lower again. _Now that was fun!_ She thought to herself whilst giving up a high five with the air and doing a little dance "Oh yeh" she stopped herself celebrating and tried again – it worked for a second, third and fourth time – this was amazing!

She remembered Mikey saying about laser eyes and realised that if she did have them it also could be useful to learn how to use them even though she really had no idea how to start. She didn't want to blow up the van so instead looked for a more sensible target. An old gate stood up against a wire fence – that looked like a good thing to use. She turned to face it and tried to bring up the same feeling in her gut – she had now idea how to use her eyes so concentrated really hard. Suddenly Leonardo popped up in her head – she was so mad at him – perhaps these feelings could be useful…. _What a complete baby he was being, what a jerk, what an idiot!_ She felt fury building up inside her and the gate burst into flames.

"That worked!" she whispered, feeling pleased with herself. Now she had to see what else she could do.

The Kraang portal was up and running. More Kraang droids were coming through – all of them were heavily armed. Shredder watched as the army grew. Not all Kraang were coming through this way – he had picked up that their leader Kraang Prime would be using a ship to enter this dimension. Soon it would begin.

Bebop and Rocksteady were also watching "Do you think this is a good thing master?" asked Rocksteady gruffly "They look a little creepy to me"

Shredder laughed "You should look in the mirror" he snorted.

Bebop joined in with the laughter and Rocksteady hit him on the arm "You ain't no oil paintin either"

A Kraang droid marched up to Shredder "Kraang is preparing for the arrival of Kraang Prime to this place where Kraang Prime will destroy this place and other places"

Rocksteady looked at the droid "You destroy any place that means we will be destroyed too" he exclaimed. Shredder raised a hand as the droid stepped closer.

"Calm yourself Rocksteady"

He knew the mutant was right which is why he had planned to take back control but at present he was happy to play along with this little charade. He was just biding his time.

It was getting late by the time that Rebecca returned to the den – she gave the keys back to Donatello and thanked him again.

"How did it go?" he asked as she sat down. She smiled at him.

"Good, really good – thanks Donnie you have been great" She noticed a little pink come to his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No worries – happy to help" he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

She turned to Michaelangelo who was laying upside down watching television "What on earth are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking a different view of the world babe" he replied giving her a grin.

"Where's grumpy?" she asked. They knew she was referring to Leonardo and not Raphael.

"In his room" replied Donatello simply "He was with Splinter for a while but now we've concluded that he's gone back to sulk again"

"Yeh, he is such a big baby" began Michaelangelo "Ignore him babe, you have us – even Raph is on your side"

Rebecca took a deep breath "Looks like I will be kipping on the sofa again then" she muttered. Michaelangelo shot up "Hey you can always share with me?" he sidled up along side her "I promise I will behave myself and I don't snore"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "Thanks but no thanks – I'll be fine here". Mikey turned the television off and gave her a hug "Ok, so long as you're sure but if you get lonely my door is always open" and with that he went off to bed.

Donatello brought her a blanket and pillow "Hope you sleep okay" he whispered. Then she was once again alone. It was weird but it was almost like things were going in reverse. She had started off on the sofa then gone to Leo's bed and now she was back on the sofa! She lay down and covered herself up. She could understand why he was upset but she wished he would just at least try to see it from her point of view – isn't that what relationships are about – compromise. Truth was she missed him – missed his hands on her, his kisses and his kind words. Closing her eyes she felt a pain inside and she realised it was a human pain – the type of aching you get when you lose someone. She had only felt it once before when she lost her dad into his coma.

"This is not going to be easy" she whispered to herself as tears fell down her cheeks. Usually she was okay on her own and now she ached for contact, for comfort, for love.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

The next morning Rebecca woke up early. As usual the den was quiet so she got herself washed and dressed and grabbed some toast and a glass of water. As she was eating Splinter came into the kitchen and sat beside her.

"How are you child?" he asked in a caring voice. She remembered what Donatello had said about Leo talking with Splinter and she suddenly found herself wondering.

"I'm okay" she muttered "Thanks for all your help so far – it was really useful" She paused and looked down at the table "Did Leo speak with you?"

Splinter took her hand "Yes he did child. He is struggling to understand but I am confident he will come through"

Rebecca felt **that** pain again – the loss – the sadness.

"I'm not holding my breath" she whispered "I don't think he will ever get it" she squeezed Splinter's hand and got up "Anyway, I am going to see my dad today see how things are going and perhaps I will be able to move back home. I'd like to spend some time with him"

Splinter nodded "Sometimes it is difficult to grasp the motivation behind others decisions especially if you love that person deeply. Don't give up child"

She gave him a brief smile and went to get her jacket and pumps. All four turtles were now up and jostling each other as if everything was normal. Rebecca tied her hair up in a pony and walked confidently over to Donatello.

"I'm off. Will let you know any updates. Thanks for everything and good luck" she gave the startled turtle a hug, touched Mikey's arm and nodded to Raphael. _If Leo was going to be childish so could she!_

Heading to the door she heard Donatello call to her but she ignored him and disappeared. A second after she'd gone Raphael punched Leonardo so hard it knocked him to the floor.

"You really are an absolute tool" he shouted, bending over his brother "She is the best thing that has ever and I mean EVER happened to you and now you are letting her walk away – smart bro **real smart** cos you know I am sure another one just like her will land at your feet" he stepped over him and went to the kitchen.

"Jees" began Michaelangelo as Donatello helped Leo up "I never thought I would hear Raph defend her so strongly"

Leonardo dusted himself off and went back to his room.

Donatello looked at Michaelangelo "I give up!" he said and the two went to the kitchen.

In his room Leonardo felt useless, he felt ridiculously useless. He looked at the bed and remembered Rebecca's beautiful body snuggled up against his, her soft lips, her moans of pleasure. He sat down trying to remove the image from his brain but he couldn't. She was a part of him. Raph was right – she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He put his head in his hands.

Rebecca figured she would try her dad at home first. She had texted him but as yet had no reply. Suddenly her phone beeped. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at the screen – it was her father. He was at the viewing station with Stephen Baker and urged her to come straight there. She hailed a cab and jumped in. The journey wasn't too long and upon arrival she was ushered inside.

Her father greeted her "Hello sweetheart" he began, giving her a hug "Are you okay?"

She nodded, well she couldn't really tell him her and Leo had broke up he had more important things to worry about.

Stephen Baker came over "Rebecca, great to see you again"

"You too. So what's going on?" She grabbed a wheely chair and sat down, the wheels sent her rolling slightly off to the left. Planting her feet down she attempted to hold it steady.

"We've spotted a Kraang ship – a very large Kraang ship" Stephen pulled up the image to show her "It looks as if it's starting"

Rebecca studied the picture "So how long before that thing is here?"

Her father put an arm about her shoulders as Stephen continued: "2 -3 hours tops" he paused "The Government and army are prepared and we are monitoring the situation from here"

"You still don't have to do this" whispered her father, pulling her closer.

She looked him square in the face "Look daddy these things are coming whether I do anything or not – but if I fight them we could win"

"But you're just _you._." he stopped mid-sentence. Rebecca rose to her feet and hugged her father.

"Yes I am just me but they made me to be so much more and it's time I showed them who is in charge! Nobody messes with my home and gets away with it" She was trying to sound tough. Her father held her shoulders tightly he had tears in his eyes.

"What about the turtles?" he asked

Rebecca shrugged "I'm sure they'll join in but I haven't made any plans with them if that's what you mean"

"Not even Leonardo?"

Rebecca looked away "No. Not even Leonardo" she mumbled.

He frowned "You two aren't having problems are you?"

She walked to the other side of the room "Let's just leave it shall we – I have bigger things on my mind" she lied, hoping her father couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Her father tried again: "He adores you. As do I – he would want to help you surely?"

Rebecca spun round "No daddy he doesn't!" tears were flowing freely now "He's dumped me because he doesn't see why I'm doing this – he doesn't see I don't have a choice!"

Brian Madison collected his daughter up in his arms and held her close, soothing her. Rebecca hadn't wanted to really cry over Leo but now she couldn't help it – she was only glad she was here with her father and he could offer some comfort – for once she was glad she wasn't alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Following training Splinter asked Leonardo to stay behind.

He kneeled before his father "What is it sensei?"

"You are not yourself my son" began Splinter "You have to sort this"

Leonardo looked up "I don't even know where to begin.."

"Look. You are leader of this team and if you are not focused then how can the team be focused. You have to sort it!"

Leonardo got to his feet and bowed respectfully "Ai sensei" he mumbled before going to leave the dojo.

"Life is precious and every loving relationship is precious – remember that my son"

Leonardo bowed again and left.

"You get into trouble smart boy?" teased Raphael.

Leonardo quickly drew a katana and held it at his brother's throat "No more talk. You got anything else to say we deal with it in there" he pointed to the dojo "I am sick of your wise cracks and all of you whispering about Becky and I"

Raphael still felt confident and quickly, quietly withdrew a sai from it's holder "What Becky and you? That's the whole point brother you **let her get away**". His words made Leonardo faulter in his concentration and it was at this point where Raphael took advantage and lunged up and over the Leonardo's blade with his sai nicking Leonardo's skin in the process.

Raphael put his weapon away "You're pathetic" he growled standing up "If I were you I would be out there finding her and begging for forgiveness. Don't you see the girl has no choice? The Kraang are coming and they will invade whether she helps or not – by doing what she is doing she is just giving us a better chance of survival do you not understand that?"

There was silence. Everyone in the room knew Raphael was right.

Rebecca sat at the viewing station sipping a glass of water. She was watching the Kraang ship as it moved forward advancing ever closer. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and forced herself to smile as he sat next to her.

"I can't believe this is happening.." he began.

Rebecca was transfixed by the ship.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

She turned to face him "Yes. I'm going to go in a bit and go home – prepare" she held his hand "It'll be okay"

He reached to hug her and she met him half way. They held each other quietly and stayed that way for some time.

Back in the turtles den they had all retired to do different things – each of them felt awkward. Rebecca had sent a text to Donatello informing him of the large Kraang ship that was approaching New York City – the text made it all ever too real. Raphael then proceeded to knock the stuffing out of the punch bag, his blood was boiling. His brother Leonardo was so blind and so stupid. If Rebecca had been his girl this would not be happening – he would be out there supporting her.

Michaelangelo was flicking through different channels on the television when he came across April – this made him very excited until he saw what story she was covering.

"This is an unbelievable sight.." she began.

"Err, guys!" shouted Michaelangelo "I think you should see this!"

They all gathered around the set "The mayor is telling people not to panic" continued April "But in light of this new development that could be impossible"

The camera panned up to the sky where a huge craft was gliding slowly across like something from "Independence Day".

"Holy macaroni!" breathed Michaelangelo "What is that thing?"

Raphael crouched down for a closer look "On first inspection I would say it was an alien space ship" he ruffled his little brother on his head "And on second inspection I would say it was Kraang"

"Whoa dude, are you like pyshic?"

"I'm surprised you can say that Mikey let alone know what it means!" joked Raphael

"This ship is alive with technology" whispered Donatello "It's unbelievable"

Raphael checked his sais "Yes Donnie it's magic..blah blah blah" he walked over to the dojo "I'm gonna see Splinter then I vote we roll out – if Becky is out there with that thing I for one want to help"

Leonardo glared at his brother "I warned you"

"And I told you and **I'm telling you** that I am going to help her and show her support!" He turned and entered the dojo.

"It's daytime, isn't this going to be a little awkward.?." said Donatello in a worried tone.

"Donnie there are little pink brain guys from outer space flying a huge spaceship over New York – I really don't think giant turtles will be that important" argued Leonardo.

"Yo bra, you comin along?" asked Michaelangelo swinging his nunchuks.

Leonardo nodded "Of course, I am your leader so I am coming to lead you"

"And help Becky.." added Michaelangelo hopefully

Leonardo put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder "And to help Becky"

"Yey!" shouted Mikey offering his hand to "high three" – Leonardo accepted.

Raphael came out of the dojo "Splinter knows we're going"

"All of us" said Leonardo

"Oh so you're tagging along now are you? Finally come to your senses Lame-o?" Raphael smacked him on the shell.

"I never lost my senses!" protested Leonardo "it was just hard that's all – you wouldn't get it" his voice trailed off.

"Oh I get it bro" Raphael grabbed his brother for a friendly wrestle "more than you know"

At the apartment Rebecca had changed into her black outfit but kept her face unmasked. Tying her hair up in a bun she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring back was someone who looked like a cross between a dodgy ninja and a nervous superhero. She swallowed. The television was playing in the background and she too had tapped into April's report. Really though there was no need – she could see the ship from the apartment window and she could also hear the screams – loud and shrill. There were thousands of people who were terrified and all of them were running.

It looked like the Kraang ship was heading for Central Park. She took a deep breath. That must be where she must go – and with that she headed to the door.

The turtles were loading into their van when a voice came from the shadows.

"You guys tryin to ditch me?" It was Casey Jones. "I thought I could join in the fun!" he grinned at them.

Raphael opened the door "You are more than welcome! – climb aboard!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Casey punching the air "Let's get this alien scum!"

They all piled in whilst Leonardo went up front to drive. He hoped Becky would be okay. He hoped he would get the chance to see her, hold her and more importantly apologize for being a jerk.

The van started up and they headed onto the streets where they were met by screams and running people which for once wouldn't be for them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Shredder watched the Kraang as they prepared to dispatch. All of them lined up equally in rows.

"Kraang!" called one – getting all of their attention "Kraang Prime is here for Kraang"

They all put their metallic arms in the air and chanted "Kraang! Kraang!".

Bebop and Rocksteady stood there looking amused and smirking at each other.

"We must meet with Kraang in this place away from this place" A large map was projected over the crowd of Kraang droids which pin pointed the location of Central Park.

All of the droids loaded the image into their memories and turned to start loading out. Shredder knew he had to strike and strike now. He rushed to the door in an attempt to seal it. If the Kraang were to leave he would have no chance to stop them and they would be the ones with all the power and control.

One droid stepped forward and grabbed him by the throat "The one called Shredder is interfering in this place to stop us going to that place" Before Shredder could react he was thrown forcefully across the room where he was grabbed by other droids "We have no need for the one called Shredder!"

Bebop and Rocksteady advanced forward pulling out their weapons "Really?"

Five droids stopped and faced them whilst the others continued to move out "The ones who are ugly are also stopping Kraang leaving from this place to go to that place". The droids advanced on the two mutants.

"Who you callin' ugly?" questioned Bebop rushing forward to the droids and trying to knock them over. Several more droids stopped and jumped onto his back stopping him in his tracks.

The turtles were following where the humans were running from – it appeared as if it was Central Park. Michaelangelo was in awe of the huge ship that covered the sky but he was also a little nervous.

"We never fought aliens before" he whimpered "What if they play too hard?"

Donatello touched his brother's arm "It'll be fine – we're in this together. And we got our own weapon: Becky!"

As Central Park came closer into view they could make out that the police, military, fire and ambulance services were already crowding the area.

"Let's find somewhere a little less populated to leave the van" began Leonardo.

After parking up he turned round to his brothers "We can do this!"

"Oh so you're sure now are you?" mocked Raphael

"This isn't the time for childish behaviour" snapped Leonardo.

Raphael laughed "You could write a book on how to behave like a child". He opened the door and hopped out followed by Mikey, Casey and Donnie.

"Weapons up!" said Casey lifting his hockey stick in the air. The others hesitated then joined him.

"I think it's time for a 'Cowabunga!'" announced Michaelangelo giving them all a big grin.

Raphael sighed "Okay okay, just one though" knowing how carried away his younger brother could get.

Rebecca walked past the gathering crowds, her breathing and heart rate on overload.

"Miss!" came a police officer's voice over a loud speaker "You need to step back from the area" he ordered.

She ignored him and continued forward towards the ship.

"Kraang Prime!" she shouted "Come out and show yourself!"

The turtles were ready and waiting and they could hear Rebecca. Leonardo felt a lump in his throat.

The Kraang ship opened its large door and a loud voice came booming through.

"So the one who is called 54623x has returned to Kraang"

"NEVER!" shouted Rebecca, standing her ground.

She could hear the screams of humans behind her and other voices of Kraang – the droids were here.

Leonardo gave the signal and all four turtles and Casey sprung into action fighting the Kraang droids who were now pouring into Central Park. Casey knocked three of them down at once by spinning round with his hockey stick.

"These things are way creepy" he shouted.

"Oh we know!" agreed Raphael knocking a droid down and stabbing his sai into it's head.

As Rebecca took a further step forward a large tentacle emerged from the ship and grabbed hold of her launching her into the air and worse still into the awaiting presence of a very large Kraang: Kraang Prime.

"Kraang sees that you have returned and will help us here in this place"

Rebecca struggled "I will never help you!" she said through gritted teeth. Her arms were pinned so she couldn't use her hands. Her powerful laser vision was the only hope she had – she hoped they would be strong enough. Closing them she took a deep breath and pulled forward all her rage, all her hatred and pain from the depth of her gut. Snapping open her eyes Prime Kraang could be heard letting out a loud whail as she was released. She landed on the ground with great force which knocked the wind out of her. Suddenly she felt a presence at her side and a hand on her arm – it was Leonardo.

"C'mon" he ordered pulling her up. She obeyed and followed him. The other turtles were still in combat – Casey was swinging his hockey stick around knocking down droids in the face and sending the aliens screaming.

A safe distance away Rebecca slipped loose from Leonardo's grasp. She turned to look at the ship "Time to send you home" she whispered. Raising her hands into the air Leonardo could only stand and watch as she began to glow – a beam of light then shot from each hand and hit the Kraang ship. She screamed as in one final explosion the ship suddenly disappeared and she crumpled to the floor. Leonardo rushed straight over at her side. He rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were firmly closed. Gathering her up in his arms he looked over to Raphael who was still embroiled in combat – the two brothers locked eyes and Raph gave him a nod "Take care of her" he called over.

Leonardo carried Rebecca back to the van and placed her inside. She would be safe here. He checked her breathing and pulse – they were weak but okay. He didn't want to leave his brothers but then he didn't want to leave Rebecca either. It was then that he remembered Splinter's words: "Life is precious".

He gently touched Rebecca's forehead, her eyelids flickered and opened.

"Leo.." she whispered

"Shh. Don't talk. You rest" he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"I'm sorry.." she began

He sat down next to her "Shh, don't be – I'm the one who should be saying sorry – I was the idiot" he ran a hand down the side of her face "I just didn't want to lose you"

She felt for his hand offering a weak smile – he grasped it.

"I know" she whispered. They stayed like that for a while. Her grip on his hand began to loosen and her eyelids closed. Leonardo bent closer "Becky.." he whispered "Becky.."

She let go of his hand and almost seemed to slump. He grabbed her up in his arms, she was limp like a doll "NO!" he shouted "NO! You can't go! You can't leave me – never. Heal yourself please" he begged, squeezing her hard.

He willed her to slap him and yell "Fooled ya!" but there was nothing.

Donatello came round the side of the van looking battered and bruised "The Kraang droids are toast!" he announced – then he saw Leonardo's face and Rebecca in his arms "Oh my God Bro.."

"I'm not having it!" began Leonardo firmly "She healed Raph, she can heal herself, she can I know she can!" He looked at her willing her to come back to him. Donatello could only watch as his brother held her close and tears started to appear in his eyes. He felt sick to the stomach.

The others came back and Michaelangelo " high threed" with Raphael in a jovial manner.

"We nailed that Kraang – oh yeh!"

Then they stopped and looked, observing the scene that Donatello was seeing. Raphael couldn't believe it – not Rebecca…

She had faced her enemy – won her war but lost her life. The realisation hit them all like a fist in the face.

Leonardo lifted his head and saw them all there. He felt hands on his shoulders offering support. He felt like his whole world was coming to an end.

Rebecca who had been limp in his arms suddenly stiffened slightly – lit up for a few seconds and disappeared. He shot up and looked around frantically – where had she gone?

Donatello touched his brother's arm.

"I don't get it" mumbled Leonardo "Where is she?"

No-one knew the answer all they could do was pull together as a unit. Leonardo was frantic.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted "She can't just – Go!"

Raphael put an arm around his brother pulling him close for a hug . This was the worse end to the worse day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: 3 weeks after the invasion.

Brian Madison paused from his work to look out of the apartment window. The sky was clear and blue. He found it hard to believe that the City seemed to have returned to normal in such a short space of time. Although in a way it was a good thing – good that things were back to how they should be. He looked at his watch. 20 minutes had gone. Leaning back in his chair he breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

At a café two blocks down April O'Neil sat with Casey enjoying a morning cappuccino. Like Dr Madison she too had been surprised how quickly the entire "alien event" had blown over but then – she reflected – that was New York and New Yorkers. They may remember and they would reflect and talk about it but ultimately lives would go on.

"So…" she began stretching her hands forward towards Casey's.

"So.." he repeated, grasping her hands in his. The two had gotten very close. He smiled at her.

"What shall we do later?" she asked.

"Well.." he began and then as quickly as he started he stopped. His eyes were fixated elsewhere – across the street.

"What?.." April turned her head to see where he was looking and it was then that she saw her: The girl. Her hair was shorter and darker but the face was exactly the same, she wore the same black jacket and was walking at a great pace through the rush of people.

"Oh. My. Gosh" whispered April – jumping up so quickly she knocked over her chair.

Casey made a grab for her "Perhaps you should..hold on" The last two words were said only to himself as April was already out of the door and trying to cross the street.

"Rebecca!" shouted April "Rebecca!"

She was ultimately calling blindly as she could no longer see the girl.

After dodging a number a speeding cars April arrived on the opposite side, she peered through the moving mass of bodies trying to see further ahead and as people bumped into her coming the other way she quickly realised that the girl she had seen was gone.

Casey appeared beside her "I've paid!" he announced "Sure looked like her didn't she?"

April looked up at him "I swear, that girl was a double. In fact even though it may sound mad – I would swear _it was her_"

Casey considered it for a second and then shook his head "Can't be – I saw her go – seriously"

April began to walk back towards her office "I know someone who will know" she insisted. Casey knew who she meant but didn't think it would be a good idea so he grabbed her arm, stopping her instantly.

"What?" she questioned "C'mon Casey, don't you wanna know?"

"And er, just how do you plan on bringing it up 'oh excuse me Mr Madison I know your daughter died then disappeared into thin air but we were wondering has she come back'? Realistically it just doesn't sound right!"

April stared at him and let out a breath "I wasn't going to say it like that!" she exclaimed

"I was going to enquire how he was and just do a little digging.."

She started walking again "Besides, nothing about this entire event has been 'right' – aliens, androids, spaceships"

"Yeh yeh" Casey held up his hands in defeat and followed her.

Rushing inside her office April snatched up the phone and dialled Dr Madison's number. Casey took a seat opposite her and made it squeak as he adjusted it – she put a finger to her lips to ask for silence.

The receiver clicked as it was lifted "Brian Madison" came a distinct voice at the other end.

"Hi Brian, it's April" she began "How are you?"

There was silence from the other end – this was either a silence as he remembered who she was and didn't want to talk or he was trying to remember who she was because he'd forgotten.

"April O'Neil" she continued, hoping to prompt a response.

There was a second bout of silence – she felt sure she could hear whispering in the background. Suddenly there was a cough.

"Oh yes, Miss O'Neil, April. How are you?"

"I'm okay – busy, work things you know. How about yourself?" she persisted.

"Not bad, not bad" he replied "Just have to keep going don't you?"

April paused to consider her next question "Have you heard anything more?" she asked, trying to be cryptic.

"About what?" came the instant reply

"About what happened that day? Off the record of course"

There was a sigh "No I've heard nothing Miss O'Neil" April could detect slight irritation in his voice and the way he said her name made her feel instantly disciplined "But" he continued "If I do I will be sure to let you know. Pass on my regards to your friends".

The line instantly went dead. April felt a little taken aback – she put down the receiver and looked at Casey.

"He's hiding something" she said simply.

Casey leaned back in the chair – he knew April would not give up so easily "So, what's the plan Sherlock?" he asked.

"We visit" she announced, getting to her feet.

Half an hour later the two of them had gained entry into the apartment block when a young couple were leaving. They headed to the elevator.

"This feels kinda creepy..you know..stalkerish, you might really upset the guy"

April put her back to the mirror in the elevator and looked at herself in the opposite one, checking her hair and makeup "Stop worrying. He'll be okay when he sees us – he has probably been overwhelmed with sympathies"

"Then do you think it is a good idea to do this?" questioned Casey, looking more concerned.

"It'll be fine".

The elevator chimed as it reached the chosen floor and they both stepped out and headed along the corridor. Arriving outside the apartment April gently put an ear to the door.

"What are you doing?" whispered Casey in an agitated tone

April put a finger up to her lips. She felt sure she could hear two people inside. Suddenly she knocked firmly, briefly keeping her ear in place and upon hearing silence she pulled away and knocked again.

"Doctor Madison!" she called "It's April O'Neil, look I just want to talk with you, Casey is here too. I'm worried about you. We won't stay long I promise"

The chain was drawn back and the door opened, Brian Madison stood in the entrance.

"You are certainly persistent April I will give you that" he stood aside "Come in, both of you"

April entered first looking briefly around to see if there was anything obvious to indicate Rebecca's return.

Brian Madison stood awkwardly in front of them "Would you like a drink?"

Casey was about to say 'yes' when April stopped him.

"No, no. We're fine"

"Please, sit down" Dr Madison indicated to the sofa. They lowered down to sit and he sat in a chair opposite "Now what can I do for you?"

April smiled "We just wanted to check you were okay after everything – you sounded different on the phone".

"I'm touched by your concern but honestly I am doing okay" he insisted although his wringing hands said a different story.

"And you said you have no idea what happened?" she questioned adding "To Rebecca" in a quieter voice.

Brian Madison leaned back; he almost seemed to relax a little.

"She will be okay" came his brief but queer reply "Look, I know you two mean well but please it is awkward for me to talk about this"

Casey was immediately on his feet, April pulled him back down to a seated position.

"By okay you mean literally okay don't you?" continued April, leaning forward.

He paused then nodded "Yes"

The silence between the three of them was deafening.

April knew her next question even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Brian Madison got to his feet "I know what you are going to say" he started "Perhaps I should put the kettle on and we can talk properly".

As he left the room Casey turned to April "This is gonna be one of those sci fi moments again isn't it?".

April raised her eyebrows "Nothing knew there then" she whispered calmly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Rebecca sat on her bed hugging her knees. She could hear her father with April and Casey. Why were they even here? Surely they realised if she had wanted to announce that she was back and get in touch she would have done. By being quiet and keeping a low profile didn't they realise that she wanted to hide away? She drew her knees up closer and gripped them tighter. Whatever her father told them she knew he would protect her but it would depend whether mega mouth O'Neil and Mr Jones could keep silent. She knew how loyal April was to the turtles so she doubted that the reporter would be willing to lie to them. All she wanted was to be allowed to breathe, to have some space. Her body was still adjusting and she was still adjusting to her new state of being. This was not easy. For all her life she had been so used to being different – to having gifts, to having powers. She would never call herself a-typical "normal" being and now here she was feeling like she was _just that_. The gifts that she had possessed were no longer a part of her. She had changed. And perhaps if she had always been this way then maybe her life would have been different. She could have gone to school – had friends – had more.

Instead she had felt her only choice was to keep her distance and live a life of solitude – a life of just her and her dad. She looked at her reflection in the mirror opposite. Her new hair colour emphasised the blueness of her eyes. She dropped her head and closed her eyes. A knock came on her bedroom door – she snapped her head up.

"It's okay" came a familiar voice "It's only dad"

She let out a sigh of relief "Come in".

Her father opened the door and sat next to her "They've gone, I think I did a good job"

She looked at him "What did you say?"

"That you needed some time and they have to respect that" he replied simply

Rebecca laughed "You really think they will? Bet you first chance they get they'll be telling.." she stopped mid-sentence.

Her father touched her hand "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes. I don't want to see them. They won't understand. They'll think I'm the same and I'm not!" she exclaimed, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"They would understand, I am sure of it" he insisted, gripping her hand harder offering comfort "They did before"

"That was different, I'm different" she put her head on her knees and sobbed. Her father put his arms around his daughter and held her tightly.

In the lair Raphael was winding up Michaelangelo about April and Casey.

"As if you ever _ever_ had a shot with her?" began Raphael grabbing his brother round the neck and putting him in a headlock "Ultimately you are a mutant turtle and she's a human – would never happen"

"Ah-ha but look at Becky and Leo"

Raphael laughed "Becky wasn't human you nut job!" he playfully punched him in the head.

As he said that Leonardo appeared out of the dojo – he glared at Raphael and then went to his room. Raphael immediately felt a pang of guilt.

Michaelangelo looked after his elder brother "It's so sad" he mumbled.

Raphael let him out of his grip "Yeh" he agreed "I know".

Later that evening with his brothers all busy Raphael decided to go out on a patrol, yes he knew it was against Splinter's orders but the atmosphere here was starting to get to him. It felt as if they were all walking on eggshells. The loss of Rebecca had affected all of them. Obviously it had hit Leo like a fist in the gut but that didn't mean that the others weren't mourning her too.

After leaving the den behind Raphael found himself on the rooftops looking down over lower Manhattan. All appeared to be quiet. Jumping from roof to roof he thought back to when he had first met Rebecca and how much she had irritated the Hell of him. That was before he had got to know her.

Rebecca left the corner shop with the milk – she couldn't quite believe that her dad had again "forgotten" to pick some up. She knew he was just trying to get her out – trying to re-build her confidence and admittedly she felt better going out at night. It was how it was before – a dark cloak that could cover her and protect her.

"Well well well.." came a drawling voice "What have we here..?" A man stepped in front of her and blocked her way

"I don't know" came another voice from behind "But I sure like the look of it". She knew he was staring at her rear.

Swallowing her rising fright she tried to step past the one blocking her way "Where you going?" he mocked blocking her way again

"Yeh where are you goin?" came the second voice as she was grabbed from behind.

"Let me go!" she shouted trying to wriggle free.

The man behind her buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath "You smell nice" he breathed. Still struggling she was dragged into a nearby alleyway.

_This is it_ she thought as they threw her to the floor and one pulled out a knife whilst the other started to mess with the zip on his pants. That turned her stomach.

"You punks don't ever learn" came a growly deep voice from further down the alleyway. All of a sudden one of the men was sent flying out onto the main road quickly followed by his colleague. Both men grappled to their feet, took one look and fled.

Rebecca didn't need to look up she knew exactly who had come to her aid – she recognised him straight away. Getting to her feet she knew he was still there.

"You okay miss?"

She nodded stiffly and turned to go keeping hold of breath.

"Becky..?" it was said almost like a suggestion. She knew she could have kept walking but then she knew he would ask April who would in turn not have the heart to lie.

She stopped and quietly turned round "Raphael"

He stepped forward into the street light and grasped her hand turning her round to see her face more clearly.

"It **is **you" he confirmed. She was grabbed and pulled into a tight bear hug which almost knocked the air out of her. He quickly set her down taking her face in two hands "How?"

"Long story" she mumbled. He hugged her again, not quite believing that here she was standing here in front of him.

"I got all night" he replied still holding her tightly.

"Had a feeling you would say that"

Settling on the roof overlooking the shop she had just come from Rebecca phoned her dad to let him know where she was and then took a long look at Raphael.

"So, I guess you want to know what I'm doing here?" she whispered.

"Well, last time I saw you weren't, well, you know" He shifted uncomfortably from side to side "How is it possible? Although, with you I suppose anything is"

She gave him a brief smile "I wanted to avoid this, believe you me, I've tried" she began "But then you're right, anything is and was possible."

Rebecca recounted the story her father had told her – she had been transported back to Dimension X. After stopping the reign of the Kraang she was helped to recover and then returned to her father. All of this happened in a matter of hours following the invasion.

"Then why not let us know? We have all been crushed and Leo.."

Rebecca held up a hand "Look don't put all this on me!" she protested, getting to her feet "Do you know how hard this has been? Do you? Raph I am not the same person I was before all this – they've changed me" her words faded away and she walked to the edge of the roof looking down to the street below. He moved to the side of her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

Rebecca looked at him "So you should be" she said her lips showing the briefest hint of a smile.

"So, what you gonna do from here?" he asked leaning against the ventilation tank.

She paused before shrugging her shoulders "I have no idea. This wasn't what I expected."

"The guys would love to see you" prompted Raphael "Leo would be overcome! Of that I am sure"

Rebecca lowered her eyes. This is all felt a little too much too soon. She was too different, this was too hard.

"Maybe" she muttered "Look, I have to go. My milk will go off"

Raphael looked puzzled until she held up her pint.

"Be in touch soon though..?" he suggested.

Nodding she headed to the ladder which led to the street below "Soon" he reminded. She held up a hand "I'll make sure you get home safe" he called after her. As she climbed down he watched her go and would keep watch until she arrived back at home keeping pace with her along the rooftops. Even seeing her there he still couldn't quite believe it. Back safe and sound. _Now what to tell his brothers..?_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

"Dad! I'm back" called Rebecca as she entered the apartment, her father came out of the kitchen at the sound of her voice.

"How'd it go?"

She passed him and popped the milk in the fridge, turning round and leaning her back against the door "Okay I guess. It felt weird though. Not only because it was Raphael just because it felt weird" Leaving the kitchen she sat down in the lounge. She didn't want to tell her father about the 2 idiots that had attempted to attack her as she felt sure he would only go and blame himself for sending her out on such a pointless mission in the first place.

"It'll get easier" he insisted "Have you had any more thought about seeing the others?"

She knew for certain that he meant Leonardo. Getting to her feet she walked to her room.

"Raph thinks I should" Her words trailed off. Pausing by the door she looked at him one more time "Night dad" she said, before closing the door behind her.

"Sleep well"

Inside her room she got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. It was here where she remembered Leonardo, his soft kisses and the way he touched her. She shuddered and rolled over hugging the duvet. God she had loved him so much. But he had hurt her when and now she was worried he would reject her again, especially as now she was just so "normal". She couldn't put herself through that hurt again.

As Raphael returned home he noticed April was hanging out with his brothers, it looked like she had bought pizza with her and judging by the empty boxes and Michaelangelo's self satisfied smirk he had consumed most of it!

He hung up his weapons and went to join them.

"Had fun bro?" enquired Donatello, trying to read his brother's reactions.

"Not bad" began Raphael "S'pose sensei is on the warpath again"

"Raphael!" came Splinter's voice from behind, as if on cue. Michaelangelo sniggered. Raphael responded by slapping him over the back of the head.

"Comin' sensei". He walked past his father and into the dojo.

"What have you to say for yourself?" demanded Splinter.

Raphael walked to the centre of the dojo "I needed some space sensei, it's hard being here"

Splinter stroked his beard "I do understand my son, but you have to understand that to go out alone is dangerous. You and your brothers are supposed to be a team"

"I know sensei but Leo never wants to go out anymore and without him the other two are more of a hindrance than a help at the best of times!" protested Raphael

"Leonardo will get there, he needs your support, needs you to be a brother"

Raphael sighed "I've seen her" he said simply, wanting to tell someone, feeling better at letting go of the weight of it.

Splinter sat down on his chair "Really?" he didn't appear to be overly surprised.

"Yes. She looks…, she was..great – it was really great"

His father considered Raphael's words and silence passed between them. Splinter rose to his feet and went over to his son "You must be cautious with this knowledge and do not let your feelings interfere with doing the right thing"

Raphael suddenly felt awkward "I want to tell Leo and all of them but I just want to chose the right time" he muttered.

"April knows that Rebecca has returned" announced Splinter "And like you she is struggling. I would suggest the two of you talk"

So that's why his father didn't look shocked – he already knew.

"You may go, speak with April and decide" continued Splinter "But do not forget your brother"

Raphael bowed respectfully and exited the dojo. He went over to April who was laughing at something Michaelangelo had said.

"You get toasted bra?" asked his youngest brother, smiling at him broadly.

"Nope" replied Raphael "April can I talk with you?"

She looked confused but got to her feet and followed him to the kitchen "Don't be long!" called Mikey.

Raphael looked back into the lounge. Leonardo was sitting with the others but he didn't appear to be a part of the group. There was a vacant look in his eyes as he listened to Michaelangelo rambling on.

April stood next to Raphael, she guessed he was looking at Leo "Sad isn't it?" she whispered.

Raphael faced her and guided her by the arm over to the far end of the room "I know you know what I know" he began. April said it over to herself – it took her a while to digest what he was getting at.

"Becky" she muttered

"Yes. And I've seen her. I ran into her tonight."

April took a deep breath "So what do we do?" she enquired.

"We have to tell him but I want to talk to her first, and her father, he knows all the detail behind it – may help"

"Great idea Raph" said April giving him a playful punch on the arm "I could come with you" She checked her watch – 9pm – not too late – she betted Dr Madison would still be up at this hour but would phone him first.

"What do we tell the others?" she pulled out her phone.

"Simple" began Raphael "I need pizza"

April smiled and nodded. The two of them re-entered the lounge.

"Eh eh, what you two looking so happy for?" questioned Michaelangelo

"April's gonna come with me to grab some more pizza" he paused "since some gluttonous idiot has eaten it all"

"That wasn't me!" exclaimed Michaelangelo, looking hurt "Can I tag along?"

Raphael shook his head "Nope, you can stay here" he ordered, pointing to the sofa.

"You sure you're allowed to go out again?" asked Donatello

"Yep, Splinter is cool with it" April stood waiting by the door

"Let's go"

After they had left Michaelangelo turned to his brothers "They're up to something – call it a hunch but they're up to something"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and got up "That I doubt" he concluded and went into the kitchen.

Raphael and April arrived at Dr Madison's and he greeted them with enthusiasm welcoming them both in and offering to make drinks. He told them Rebecca had gone to bed to which Raphael brought up that he needed to speak with her.

"You can try" began Dr Madison "Her room is just there but I don't know how she'll react"

Brian took April off to the kitchen and put on the kettle. After knocking the door Raphael stepped inside finding that it was surprisingly light as a small bedside lamp was still illuminating the room. Rebecca was in bed, her breathing was soft and shallow indicating she was asleep. Standing over her he stayed quiet. Her right leg was out of the duvet and wrapped over the top and both arms were hugging a spare pillow. She looked so peaceful and also kinda cute. Bending down he gently touched her shoulder.

"Becky.." he prompted, hoping to wake her. She moved slightly and let out a small moan rolling over and opening her eyes. Suddenly she snatched the duvet and covered herself.

"Raph!" she shrieked "What the hell?"

He sat down on the bed "Chill. Your dad knows I'm here" he insisted "April is here too, she's talking to him right now"

Rebecca sat up bringing the pillow with her and hugging it across her chest "But why are you here?" she looked at her clock "And at this time?"

Raphael grinned at her "Hey, you never used to be an early bed girl so we figured you would still be up"

"Well I'm not – as you can see"

He took a deep breath "We gotta sort this Leo thing. April is asking your dad if he will come tomorrow to explain and we were wondering if you would come too…" he trailed off and waited for her reaction.

She briefly lowered her head onto the pillow she was hugging "Look Raph, I get it I really do but I.." she paused – not quite knowing how to word this and thinking he would probably just laugh at her.

"I'm scared" she whispered, lowering her eyes. Raphael didn't laugh immediately, instead he frowned

"Scared? Of what? Leo? Jees, I wouldn't be" he said jokingly, giving her a smile.

"It's not funny!" Rebecca slapped him "Seriously I just don't think I could go through being hurt again and with me not being the same anymore…"

"Hey Leo loves the bones of you – you know that – honestly I think you could do no wrong in his eyes and he feels like a jerk anyway so it'll be grovel-grovel all the way with lots of spoiling"

She looked him square in the face "You think?"

He nodded and gently pushed a strand of hair from her eyes "I know" he insisted.

"Okay – I'll see what dad says and as long as everyone will be there"

Raphael gave her a big hug "You'll be fine. I promise"

"Better be" she mumbled, hugging him back, her stomach churning with nerves already.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

The next day came around all too quickly, Rebecca felt so sick so couldn't stomach anything to eat or drink. Raphael was meeting them at the Northbay entrance – he did say he would be alone but as she climbed down the ladder she heard a loud squeaking noise thinking at first that perhaps Splinter had accompanied him she turned round only to be snatched forward into a choking hug as two large arms wrapped themselves around her. She found it hard to get a breath.

"Mikey.." she exclaimed through gritted teeth "Your strangling me"

He quickly let her go "Sorry!" he squeaked "I'm just so excited!"

Raphael smacked him on the arm "Let the girl have a minute" he ordered

"Great to see you too Dr M" added Mikey – not wanting to miss Rebecca's father out "Ooo, I cannot wait to see Leo's face, he is going to have a fit"

Rebecca smiled nervously – Michelangelo put a reassuring hand on her arm "Don't worry – it'll be fine"

"That's what I've said all along" interrupted Raphael "Let's hustle people"

He led off along the passageway each step bringing them closer to the den. Rebecca felt as if she was a prisoner walking to hear the Judge pass sentence on her. Her stomach was practically taking on a life of it's own spinning and churning. In truth she felt terrible. Her father walked in step with her and must have felt her nerves as he touched her hand and gave her a smile.

Outside the door to the den her feet froze "I can't do this" she announced beginning to panic. Raphael stepped up to her "You can and you will. We're right here with you – besides Mikey is right he will be very shocked but very happy I can assure you"

Rebecca didn't feel as sure, her feet were still rooted to the spot.

"I can go in with them first – if you like – break the news.." suggested her father tentatively.

Swallowing hard she considered his idea and eventually agreed.

Raphael headed into the lair followed by an excited Michelangelo and after giving her a hug her father went in too closing the door behind him. At this point she could feel her heart hammering in her chest and that at any moment it may burst out looking for freedom. She stepped back into the darkness. _Surely you could run away if you_ _wanted?_ A clear voice came inside her head. _Do it, just run._

As she turned to look back the way she had come the door to the lair opened. She jumped.

"Becky.."

Leonardo.

Now she could no longer run and in-fact found herself glued to the spot again. She closed her eyes and felt him standing right behind her and two hands on her shoulders turning her round. Arms were suddenly locked round her and she was held close.

"I can't believe it" she heard him repeat those words over hugging so gently. Pulling back he took her face in both hands.

"Look at me" he whispered. She obeyed and upon seeing him she felt her body react in the way it used to. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt herself lifted off the ground as he collected her closely again.

"I can't believe you're here" he breathed popping her down on the floor and touching her face with his fingers.

"You can't keep her out there all day" came a voice from behind them. Leonardo let her lose so she go and hug Donatello.

"Great to have you back"

Rebecca gave him a smile "Thanks" She didn't know what else to say – her new self was still taking some getting used to.

After entering the lair and also saying hello to Splinter she found herself in familiar territory sitting on the sofa with Leonardo next to her and all the others staring. This felt awkward. Her father explained all he knew and added that they would be doing a number of tests.

"What sort of tests?" asked Leonardo – feeling concerned.

"Oh nothing to be concerned about, it's just routine to see if there are any further changes in cellular makeup. You see since coming back Rebecca's makeup has been becoming more human"

"Is that possible?" asked Donatello, giving her a close look like she was some sort of specimen from his lab.

Her father paused "I've not seen anything like it before but they are way ahead of us"

Leonardo squeezed her hand and leaned in towards her "Can I talk with you?" he whispered "Just us"

"Sure" She scooted forward and got to her feet, followed by Leonardo who still had hold of her hand.

"We boring you already" joked Michelangelo "Or are you two that crazy for each other you just can't hold back" Raphael kicked him and glared – looking towards Dr Madison and then back at his brother "Oops, Sorry Dr M – keep forgetting you're here! Didn't mean anything by it honest"

Rebecca's father got up and collected his jacket "I should head back home" He turned to his daughter "I'm sure you two do have a lot to catch up on. Look after her for me" Leonardo nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Raphael followed the doctor to the door.

"Thanks for all this – I'll see you back"

She watched her father leave felt a fleeting twang of panic which she swallowed away – focusing on keeping her breathing and heart rate normal. She knew really she now had no reason to feel nervous but it kept creeping up on her all the same.

Leonardo took her down to his room insisting it was just so they could have some privacy to talk. Rebecca didn't know how much she believed this I mean after all he was male and he hadn't seen her for over 3 weeks.

After he closed the door he indicated to the bed "Make yourself comfy" he instructed

She felt her stomach flip – something must have shown on her face because he came closer to her "Hey I don't mean anything 'you know' – I just meant have a seat"

She sat down quickly and he sat next to her taking hold of her hands again "I still can't believe you're here" he breathed "I feel really lucky to have got you back and I am so very sorry about all that went on"

She looked up at him, he looked so sad. She shifted closer and squeezed his hands.

"It's okay" she murmured "It's done with now"

"When Raph said you were nervous to see me I couldn't take it in – I am sorry I hurt you I really wish I could go back and.."

"I told you – forget it – that was then and I'm okay now"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she breathed into his embrace, relaxing and enjoying the contact.

As they separated Rebecca got to her feet "So, what else do you want to know?"

Reaching forward he grabbed her and pulled her onto his knee "What is a lovely girl like you doing with an idiot like me?"

She giggled and gave him a playful slap "Don't be silly"

He looked at her intensely and gently touched her face "You're beautiful"

Rebecca felt shy – she could feel her cheeks heating up and she looked away. His mouth found hers and he kissed her gently. Her insides were filled with butterflies and she felt another sensation lower down. Holding her face he pulled away and gave her one of those smiles. It was at that point she knew she was in trouble. She loved him – she had always loved him. Whatever happened in the future she knew she wanted to be with him and nothing would change that. She was ready – ready to move forward and as long as he was with her she knew she would be okay.

THE END

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

A/N Dear Friends, thanks so much for reading.

Just a point to mention and an apology to make – looking back I have realised that I have made a terrible error misspelling Michelangelo and adding an extra "A" – so very sorry! I know there are other typos but this one was massive! I was using _Michael_ rather than Michel…


End file.
